


Sarazanmai!!! on Ice

by ephaporia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), さらざんまい | Sarazanmai (Anime)
Genre: Based on Kim Yuna’s Kiss and Cry show and Fantasy On Ice show, Comedy, Drama, During the Practice Scenes, Everybody is grown up, Exhibition Show, Flashbacks, Gen, Jealousy, Kappa Extra Scenes, M/M, Post-series three years later, Sara and Minami as the hosts for the show, Victor and Keppi being gags, Voice Actors Connections, Voice Actors Jokes, Voice Actors Relationships, a little bit Romance (sort of), reality show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 67,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephaporia/pseuds/ephaporia
Summary: What will it be if all of Sarazanmai characters have to do ice skating for TV Special Program of Simply Asakusa Sara TV? Bringing the already shown programs at Yuri!!! On Ice? With Yuri!!! On Ice’s characters as their coaches?





	1. Opening Show

**Author's Note:**

> Update:  
> Since Tokyo Skytree Town and Asakusa are in the different districts and/or special wards but coincidentally the distance between Asakusa (Taito) and Tokyo Skytree Town (Sumida) is close (only connected by Azuma bridge), maybe I need to edit them about the area or city where Tokyo Skytree Town is.
> 
> So, even though Sara and friends broadcast their show in the name of Asakusa, but they borrowed Tokyo Skytree Town Ice Rink for ice skating practice as well as the location of their TV broadcast show because in Asakusa itself there is no ice rink at all. But there are some ice rinks nearby around Asakusa itself, one of which is Tokyo Skytree Town Ice Rink in Sumida, Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got an idea of this from the Korean reality competition show, Kim Yuna’s Kiss and Cry, when I watched Krystal skate dances with Lee Dong-Whun with the classic song, Carmen. I’ve got an idea what if Azuma Sara makes a special program TV where all of Sarazanmai characters show their performances on ice under training of YOI characters and they perform with the same song like in the anime, especially Exhibition show.
> 
> This is not a competition show but only an exhibition show. Maybe also got references from Fantasy On Ice.
> 
> Ah, also... this time setting will be set after the final episode of Sarazanmai so the Kappa Trio are 17 years olds. Actually I want to use Chikai too in this story, but since his death, I think it will make sense and reality if I don’t use him and remain him has died.
> 
> About YOI characters, since Yuri On Ice was shown in 2016, I think I want to make them 3 years older than the original ages to make it more sense. But I can’t describe their physical appearances about three years later for them. It’s up to you guys to describe your version of their physical appearances especially Yuri Plisetsky who will be 18 years old (for me, I would resemble his version of 18 years old looks like Ash Lynx (especially for his hairstyle). And also Minami-kun who will be 20 years old (it's up to you how his physical body will be?)
> 
> Also, about the height, the trio’ heights will be 10 cm taller than the original in their 17 and their weights I think just as proportional as their heights, maybe 20kgs heavier than their original weights.
> 
> This time setting is in December, 24th, Christmas Eve, even though this time isn't Christmas Day

_Tokyo Skytree Town Ice Skating Park, at TOKYO SKYTREE TOWN 4F / Sky Arena..._

Broadcasted live from Tokyo Skytree Town, Sumida, Tokyo, on the night of Christmas Eve, the special program of Simply Asakusa Sara TV with the show name “Sarazanmai!!! On Ice. Many audiences flocked to wait for the TV program to begin.

Among them, there are Kazuki Yasaka’s family and Enta Jinnai’s family. Maybe only Toi Kuji who has not family anymore since his brother, Chikai Kuji, has died. But at least his friends and also Otone, Enta’s sister, support him whatever will be, since Toi has to regard Otone like his own sister (and Enta doesn’t matter about it since now they become best friends).

Suddenly on the ice rink, there are many ice skate dancers (with white female Kappa face masks) dance around the ice rinks with the colorful snowflakes scattered above them. Many audiences amaze with this wonderful show.

After the ice skate dancers have done to show their performances, Azuma Sara and Kenjirou Minami with the costumes of prince-princess theme with the white and the accents of blue-purple colors skate dance together on the ice. Many audiences, especially Sara’s fans and also Minami’s fans cheer them excitedly when they dance together.

“Ah! That is Sara-chan! She does ice skating! Amazing!” cheers Haruka as Sara’s fan excitedly.

After the opening dancing is finished, both of them take out their microphones as they start their role as the hosts of this show.

“Good evening... Happy every day, even happier with Ice Dancing Show! Sara Azuma dish!” introduces Sara Azuma as the main host of the TV show.

“Hai! Kenjirou Minami, desu!” introduces Kenjirou Minami as the co-host, imitates Sara’s signature pose excitedly.

“So, as the Japanese professional skater, how does it feel to bring this show with me?” asks Sara as their intermezzo of the opening show.

“Of course It’s my honor for me for bringing this show with you as the local star of Asakusa, even this is my first time to be the co-host of ice skating show **Sarazanmai!!! On Ice** , dish.” Applauses and cheers still echoed at Tokyo Skytree Town. Even in the audiences who only watch them through TV, they are cheering for them. Why? Because Minami poses the famous pose of Saratto with his right hand on his forehead and his left hand spread behind him.

“Do you know what is Sarazanmai!!! On Ice show?” asks Minami to Sara.

“Of course I know because this is my special edition of my TV show, dish. But maybe not everyone knows what kind of this show, dish.”

“Alright, let me explain this. Sarazanmai!!! On Ice is the ice skating show which is, you know, the crossover of Sarazanmai x Yuri!!! On Ice!” explains Minami.

“Oh yeah? What is the crossover between **Sarazanmai x Yuri!!! On Ice** , dish?” asks Sara as if provoking an answer from Minami.

“Of course it’s about when you bring the stars of Sarazanmai and the stars of Yuri On Ice together on this show. Because of that, the title show, **Sarazanmai!!! On Ice** is the combined word of Sarazanmai and Yuri!!! On Ice.”

“Wow! It’s so exciting when the stars from different shows can do some collaboration together in here, dish.”

“Besides, you know, Sara-chan, this ice rink is so great with the outside view of Tokyo scenery, especially this great Tokyo Skytree Tower which is the tallest tower in the world in front of us. Wow! Isn’t that amazing if we can skating outside here?” praised Minami.

“Of course, dish! That’s why we choose this great landmark as our place for this show also for promotion of Tokyo tourism, one of them is Asakusa, dish. I bet this crossover show will be amazing, dish.” Says Sara happy.

“But, unfortunately... the Yuri!!! On Ice stars won’t be performed in this show as the main performers.”

“Ouwwwww...” Suddenly the disappointed sighs come out of the audiences' mouth as they don’t find it as they expected before.

“Why are they won’t perform in this show if they appear in here?” asks Sara represents audiences' disappointment.

“Calm down! That’s not what you think, ladies and gentleman. By the way, we have another five of Yuri!!! On Ice stars beside me which are all of the are the professional International Figure Skaters. Let me introduce them.”

Minami points five of the figure skaters who wave their hands to greet their fans. Behind them, there are the barrier bar and the bodyguards to prevent the strangers touch them as protection from the figure skaters’ danger.

“WOW! Great! I can’t believe they are in here right now, dish. They are so handsome and cool. By the way let us know about them, dish.” Says Sara.

“Alright, let me introduce them. First, in the far right, there is Jean-Jacques Leroy from Canada.”

" It's .... JJ Style !!!" JJ fans suddenly cheer up after JJ stands up and put on his typical pose.

“And in the second right, there is Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan.” Otabek stands up and bows his head and body to give the Japanese greeting for the Japanese fans and gives the small smile (that’s what he knows from Yuri Plisetsky).

“Konnichiwa.” Says Otabek properly enough to make his fans cheer for him.

“Next, on the left side, we have the youngest ice skaters who also claims himself as the Russian Ice Tiger, Yuri Plisetsky, from Russia.” Yurio reluctantly greets his fans even though actually he is so happy with his title that is mentioned before.

“But you can call him, or you should call him **Yurio**.”

“SHUT UP! I AM NOT YURIO! CAN YOU STOP MENTION IT, YOU DEEP SHIT?!” berated Yurio toward Minami.

“I’m sorry, but there are two Yuris in here. Besides my favorite figure skater Yuuri Katsuki is also here. So sorry not sorry, but there is Japanese Ace, Yuuri Katsuki.” Yurio sits back annoyed and now it’s Yuuri's turn to stand up to greet his fans enthusiastically but also looks at Yurio with guilt.

“Minami-kun, you don’t need to be rude with him.” Says Yuuri who wears blue-framed glasses to Minami. He looks handsome with his backward combed hair.

“Huh?! Really? Did I do something wrong with, Yurio-kun?” asks Minami innocently without get the point.

“Shut up! I’m just not finished yet.” Sighs Yurio.

“Is there something that you want to be finished, Yurio-san?” asks Sara.

“No, thanks. I’m in a bad mood right now.” Says Yurio in the mood swing but he is still grumbling toward himself.

“Damn it! Why I must with Katsudon again and being called as **Yurio** again? Can’t I be called only **Yuri** for god sake? Why only in Japan I've got that name because there are two Yuris?” grumbles Yuuri annoyed.

“I think Yurio-kun isn't OK. What can I do for him, dish?” Says Sara worriedly but then being cut by someone.

“Ah, leave him alone. He is a grumpy guy from the start. So, take it easy with him.” Interrupts Victor in the middle. Yurio’s temple has wrinkles and he hopes he can punch Victor's face because of his says.

“Ah, and the last but not least is the Living Legend from Russia, Victor Nikiforov.”

“Minna-san konnichiwa... nice to meet you again...” says Victor with (now) fluent Japanese, thanks to Yuuri.

“KEROOO!!!” Ah, Keppi is with Victor seemingly. Victor raises his body so high that he seemed to carry a big pillow from some fans.

“Ah, that is my prince, dish. My prince...” shouts Sara waves his hand toward Keppi.

“My princess...” yells Keppi with heart eyes.

“Don’t worry, princess Sara. Prince Keppi is saved in my arms. He is so squishy...” Victor brushes Keppi’s cheek with his cheek as his amusement toward this creature.

“Kero...” Keppi seems pleased with Victor.

"It seems that five of the figure skaters are in here to watch this show. but if you guys let us know what you have done so far on this event?" asks Sara.

"To be honest we are not here as performers, but to be the coaches for Sarazanmai stars."

"What? Become the coaches?"

“Yup, that’s right! As you guys know that now in my 30 I'm retired from ice skating. So I need myself to be the real coach for everyone besides Yuuri as my trainee. I also bring a few of them who can join me to this show to learn how to be the coaches when we are retired from Ice Skating Competition, especially for Yuuri who will soon approach his retirement. Right, Yuuri?”

“Yes... to be honest, it’s my honor to give me the chance to be the coach for the non-figure skaters as we have the challenge to teach them only for 200 days.” Says Yuuri.

“200 days? You mean only around 6 months more? That’s too fast to train them who don’t have experience of ice skating.” Says Minami doubly.

“Yup, but that’s the challenge for us as the figure skaters learn to coach them who aren’t the figure skaters or maybe don’t have any basic about ice skating. So we coached them from zero until they can perform like a professional figure skaters and you will see them on their performances later. Just wait and see.” Says Victor steadily.

“Wow, it sounds very challenging. Training people who have no ice skating experience is not an easy thing at all, especially in such a short time.” Says Minami.

“Don’t say like that, kero. As long as there are desire and hope, what we consider impossible can be realized, kero.” Says Keppi wisely while he does his signature Saratto pose.

“See, Keppi is right.” Says Victor. Many people think that Keppi is Victor’s puppet doll because of the same voice, so they don’t curious that Keppi is the real Kappa.

“OK, dish. So, what kind of performance you expect from Sarazanmai stars, dish?” asks Sara.

“We just coach them to perform about the programs that we had brought years ago in our exhibition skate show.”

“Exhibition show? Do you mean **Stammi Vicino: Duetto** and **Welcome to the Madness** will be performed by Sarazanmai stars?”Asks Minami excitedly.

“Yes, we coach them with our old programs so they only imitate what we done before but with a little bit of rearrangement of the programs depend on the other factors.” Explain Yuuri.

“We, it seems so exciting to see their ice skating right now, dish. But if may I know how many programs will be shown here, dish?” asks Sara.

“It’s only 3 programs were performed by the main performers. Since there are five people in here, including 2 adults and 3 teenagers, only one of them will be performed without skate partner. So that solo performer will perform Welcome to the Madness which means being coached by Yurio himself because it’s his program and only him who knew his own.” Explains Victor.

“Ah, so there will be two couple's skate and one single skate, dish. But if may we know why don’t you guys make five programs for each one performer and at least 3 solo skates and one couple's skates, dish?”

“Time limit and the ice rinks for practice limit as the main factors. But don’t worry, besides three main performances, there will be the other performances.” Says Victor.

“The other performances, dish? I see... So you guys will perform too, dish?” asks Sara curious.

“Of course we will perform too but not as the main performers. Let’s say we are the guest stars, hahaha...” Victor’s confirmation makes each figure skaters’ fans cheering happily because they will can watch their performances even though only as the guest stars.

“Then will there be another collaboration from you guys with Sarazanmai stars maybe?” asks Minami.

“Just wait and see. Who knows?” Says Yuuri nonchalantly. Applauses and cheering from their fans more echoed.

“Ah, finally we’ve got the confirmation about their performances too. By the way, Sara-chan, if you have the chance to skate dance with these professional skaters, which one do you want to dance with?” asks Minami toward Sara.

“Of course I will do skate dance with my Prince Keppi, dish.” Laugh out loud echoes around them as they laugh with Sara’s (not-really) joke.

“Prince Keppi? But he isn’t a figure skater. He is a Kappa, you know?”

“But he is with all five skaters which means he can be included. So I choose my Prince to skate with me, dish.” Sara says stubbornly.

“But it doesn’t make him as a skater. He isn’t a professional skater.” Says Minami.

“So is it wrong if she asks me to be her skate dance partner even though I'm not a professional skater, kero? That’s too cruel for me to be separate from my princess, kero.” Says Keppi with sad tone also with tears falling from his eyes.

But once again nobody besides Reo, Mabu, Kazuki, Toi, Enta and later five figure skaters knows that Keppi is the real Kappa. They still think that Keppi is Victor’s puppet doll because Keppi’s voice seems similar to Victor so many audiences think Victor makes his surprise by bringing his Kappa plush as his puppet to make a joke.

“Besides, I feel sorry for not dancing with you in the opening instead with Minami-kun, dish. I hope you don’t jealous with him, dish.” Says Sara toward Keppi with the acting of crying.

“Ah, I see that. Then I'm so sorry with my deep heart, Prince Keppi. I don’t mean to steal your princess from you. I'm just borrowing her to skate dance with me as the hosts, dish.” Says Minami while he bows toward Keppi.

“Huhuhu... I'm so jealous... huhuhu... why they didn’t give me the chance to be the co-host with my Princess and dance with her at the opening of this show, kero? Huhuhu...” Keppi says while he is crying because of heartbroken.

“Don’t worry, Prince Keppi. You can skate dance with her after the main performances are done.” Victor hugs him, encourages Keppi’s heartbroken.

“Really? Is that mean I can join to be the performer on this show, kero?” Keppi’s eyes glare widely as his excitement.

“Depend on-time duration, maybe. But we promise to make you do couple's skate with her as the special performance.”

“Thank you, Victor-san. You are the best human I ever met in my life, kero.” Keppi hugs Victor’s chest.

“Ou... it’s OK, Prince Keppi. You are also the best squishy Kappa I ever meet.” Victor hugs Keppi’s whole body.

“Kero~”

Meanwhile, four of them only watch them disturbed (sort of).

‘Damn! Why Victor and that damn odd creature’s interaction is so disgusting like that, especially with their damn annoying same voices?’ mutters JJ in his heart.

“...” Otabek only silent with pale face and his eyebrows being wrinkled.

Meanwhile, Yurio noticed how Yuuri’s face showed about his... jealousness, he thinks.

“Are you jealous with that weird creature steals your lover, Katsudon?” says Yurio mocks Yuuri.

“Huh? What the hell? What are you talking about? Who is jealous of a Kappa? I’m just don’t understand Victor’s antic. That’s it!” says Yuuri.

“Oh, come on! Don’t lie to yourself! This is not the first time I see you jealous if Victor looks intimate with other people besides you. I know your expression that full of jealousness, Katsudon.” Teases Yurio with smugged face.

“Shut up! It’s not your own business!” Snapped Yuuri irritated.

“Wow, thank you so much for giving us the chance to dance together for this show, dish. What should we give to you as our thanks for your kindness, dish? A bunch of cucumber?” offered Sara.

“Thanks for your kindness, but no thanks too, I don’t need them.” Rejects Victor softly.

“Why? Don’t you think it will awesome to have some free fresh cucumbers from this great Asakusa idol?” says Minami.

“Because I’m not Kappa,” Victor says, immediately invited laughter from the audience.

“Wow, such a great humor sense, Victor. Ah, since this is Christmas Eve Night, then tomorrow there will December, 25th, which means...”

“CHRISTMAS IS COMING, DISH!”

“That’s right. But not only about Christmas, but there is also celebration of another event,” tells Minami.

“Wow! What is that event that the same with Christmas Day, dish?”

“It’s... VICTOR’S BIRTHDAY, DISH!!!” exclaims Minami enthusiastically. Instantly many Victor’s fans and several audiences give a birthday greeting for him.

“Really? Tomorrow will be my birthday? To be honest I don’t remember that.” Says Victor innocently.

“Because you’re already old geezer, so you’ve got dementia and your brain have to be senile time by time.” Mocks Yurio sarcastically.

“Aww, thanks for your sincere praise, I'd glad to hear that.” Says Victor sarcastic and half-hearted as his temple got wrinkled to form four right angles for his hidden anger and irritation toward Yurio.

"Ah, we can't make our audiences wait too long to watch our video of the process of their ice skating training from basic technical skills until they can be like professional skaters."

"You're right, dish. Instead of making them wait too long, let's watch the video footage of how their first meeting with these skaters and how they underwent this 200-day ice skating training. So, let's check this out..."

"Dish!" Says Minami, imitates Sara's verbal tic.

The video is playing, showing each of the five people meeting each other and getting to know each other, then after they got to know each other now they were practicing basic techniques of standing on ice using skates to maintain balance, walking on ice, then learning to jump and the rounds from the easiest to the ones that are quite difficult even though not all jumps and turns need to be mastered, depending on the program they will bring later, and also the level of flexibility of their bodies.

But behind the video footage that is not all being aired, some have even been edited before to shorten the duration of time and also avoid shows that might be of privacy, there is a story behind their practice. The happy and sad stories they have lived during training, even interacting with ice skating players, even silly stories and shenanigan also accompanied their training process.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Image References:

Tokyo Skytree Town Ice Skating Park :  
  



	2. Introduction and Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback about the first meeting between Kazuki cs and Yuuri cs, with Victor and Keppi as their mediators (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of the profanities, so I have to up the rating for readers. Sorry for too many typos sometimes. Just remind me if there are some typos.

_Flashback x Seaweed... (at June, 7th)_

At their soccer field below Azumabashi bridge, they’ve got messages from Keppi through SNS.

**[MISSION] Go to Tokyo Skytree Town this day at 01.00 p.m., kero. We have to train you all the three to ice skate for Simply Asakusa Sara TV special program, kero.**

“What the heck?! Is that for real? Gah! I thought we have done for something weird that being called **mission** three years ago.” Enta sighed to get another mission after three years.

“Don’t say that there is resurrection of Kappa Zombies again.” Said Toi frowned.

“I think that’s not that point. I think Keppi wants to invite us to join his wife’s TV shows as cheerleaders maybe. Or else.” Said Kazuki.

“Besides, it will be fun if we can reunite with Keppi and Sara after three years.”

“Yeah, I know. I don’t mind with that. But the problem is about ice skating. Is that anybody else among us that can ice skating, huh?” asked Toi.

“Of course I can’t. Damn it! Even I don’t have an interest in ice skating. Why don’t they make the soccer show for us? We as the three like soccer, huh? Not ice skating?” Enta clenched his fist and punched his other hand.

“I can do it a little bit.” Said Kazuki calm.

“Ha? Really? Since when you can ice skating?” asked Enta enthusiastic.

“Err... not so pro actually. But at least I had to do that with family when I was a kid.” Told Kazuki innocently.

“Ah, I thought you can do that for right now. But have you skate for now?”

“I don’t know anymore. I never skate on the ice rink since Haruka’s accident. But I think I can do that again if we can learn more.” Says Kazuki.

“You guys have lucky to do ice skate when you were young. I never do ice-skating even with my family also.” Said Toi softly. Kazuki and Enta fell silent, understanding Toi's feelings.

“It’s OK, Toi. That’s why Keppi told us to join Ice Skating Training. You and we have the chance to have fun through ice skating too. Besides, ice skating is not less fun like soccer. Right, Enta?”

“Huh... if Kazuki is happy with that, I will also happy with that mission. Then how about you, Toi?”

Toi suddenly been silent to think about his decision. He looked at Kazuki and Enta alternately.

“No no no. Don’t worry, Toi. I won’t sabotage you anymore because of my jealous. I will be fine with you. Trust me, please.” Said Enta in panic remembered how he had to do something bad toward him that made their connection broken before they were reconnected again.

“Hahaha... it’s OK, Enta. I won’t suspicious toward you. It was only a past. Alright then! Because this is our rare moment for three of us to connect through Keppi’s mission, I'm in!” said Toi smile.

“YEAY! WE HAVE GONNA ICE SKATING!!!” The trio embraced each other and jumped joyfully like they never did before.

Suddenly there were other message notifications from Keppi to their phones. They checked their phone to read his messages.

**Don’t forget to wear clothes, especially pants that comfortable for ice skating because the pants you wear every day are not the same as them. Not too tight, but not too loose. And make sure to wear gloves if you have them, kero.**

“You guys, do you know what kind of the pants that suitable for ice skating?” asked Toi.

“I think that some fabulous and fancy pants that being wore by the skaters.” Answered Enta.

“Silly you! It’s for their performance, not for practice.” Snapped Toi.

“Hei, why don’t we browse on the internet to search what kind of the clothes they use for practice?” said Kazuki.

_epha_

_Flashback x Seaweed_

The trio who wore training pants and each of them wore T-shirts with their favorite colors, got surprised to get there were another two adults beside them. Reo wore a white sleeveless shirt while Mabu wore a black T-shirt.

“Reo-san? Mabu-san?” asked Kazuki surprised.

“Huh? You the Kappa kids? It has been a long time no see. Nice to meet you again, kids.” Greeted Reo happily.

“Nice to meet you too.” Said Mabu the stoic one but right now he has a sincere smile on his lips and also the pureness in his eyes.

“Nice to meet you too, I guess.” Enta still felt awkward toward the duo after the bad blood between the trio and the duo three years ago.

“Why do you guys in here too? Are you two also being invited by Keppi to for Sara TV show?” asked Kazuki.

“Yup, it seems like he likes all of us to do some unimportant mission, I mean about learning ice skating.” Said Reo reluctantly.

“I think that’s not bad. As long as it can make Princess Sara happy why won’t we do what Prince Keppi said.” Said Mabu comforted him.

“To be honest, I don’t know what we will do next after we are trained in ice skating? Maybe we'll just be back dancers for her performance on the ice rink?” asked Kazuki.

“Sort of, but I know truly about them. That’s not so simple like that.” Said Reo while he held his back head.

“Good afternoon everyone, dish~” Sara said with her form as a human-like three years ago, not as Kappa-human, her real form. She magically stood up in front of the entrance of Tokyo Skytree Town Ice Rink like teleportation.

“Oh no no no. Don’t bow in front of me like that. We aren’t in the Kappa Kingdom, right? So, calm yourselves, dish.” The five people finally followed her words as they straighten up again.

“Today, as like Prince’s invitation, we invite all of you five people to join ice skating practice for my special TV show of Simply Asakusa Sara TV with the show name **Sarazanmai!!! On Ice** , dish~.” Sara raised her hands as her excitement.

“This show is also for celebrating Christmas Eve on December 24th, dish. So we have to practice ice skating only for 200 days starting from now, dish.” Explained Sara cheerfully.

“Wait? 200 days? That means only around 6 months?” asked Toi.

“Is it not too long for us to practice ice skating as your back dancers for your ice skating performance?” asked Kazuki.

“What? Me? Of course not, dish. It’s you, all five of you. You are the main performers for my TV show, dish. That’s why the Prince asks you to come in here because we give you all the mission to be the stars of my show, dish.”

“WHAAAAATTTTT????” suddenly all of the five people shouted as their shocks.

“OK, maybe it’s too fast for us to learn ice skating to be the main performers.” Commented Kazuki.

“Really, this is a bad idea to barely follow this weird mission just to make us suffer in the end again.” Sighed Toi face-palmed.

“Gah! I prefer playing soccer than ice skating. Even I don’t have a dream to be the figure skater.” Complained Enta frustrated.

“Princess! If it’s you who is the main performer for your show it’s OK for us, but this is a bad idea to make us as the main performers. What should we do if we learn ice skating only 6 months more?” protested Reo with panic face.

“He is true. Besides, we have no basic experience with ice skating. Even we can’t dance in the ice like a professional just to be the main performers.” Protested Mabu too.

“Don’t worry, gentlemen. We have prepared the professional figure skater who will teach you all how to skate dance like a professional, dish. Coincidentally, he is with me alongside the Prince, dish.” Said Sara nonchalantly.

“Hi... Victor Nikiforov desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu...” said the silver-haired man whose name is Victor Nikiforov.

“Kero...” Keppi also appeared alongside Victor who hugged him like a doll.

“Huh?” everyone gawked with the sudden appears from the Kappa Prince and the stranger silver-haired man.

“Victor Nikiforov is one of the greatest figure skaters in the world, dish. He also has the title as The Living Legend, dish.”

“He is from Russia, kero. But he can speak Japanese fluently because he lives with his Japanese fiance who is also the figure skater, Yuuri Katsuki, kero. Coincidentally, Katsuki-san is his very first student until now they are engaged. Such a sweet love story between teacher-student, kero.”

“And now in his 30 years old he decided to retired from ice skating and begin his re-debut as the coach for everyone after he coached his own fiance before, dish. He will teach you about ice skating and also give you all the programs from him to you, dish.”

“Nice to meet you guys. I hope we can make you dance beautifully on ice like the swans. So prepare yourself before the bad.” Said Victor with put his index finger on his lips and winked charmingly.

“Prepare yourself for this mission, kero.” Said Keppi after him while he did Saratto pose.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone only speechless watched Victor and Keppi.

“Keppi? Is that you?” asked Enta gaped.

“Huh?” Victor

“What do you mean, kid? It’s me, of course.” Keppi.

“This guy has the same voice as you.” Said Toi.

“Don’t say that this human is another your double form from your magic.” Said Kazuki.

“No way? Don’t say that this guy is your human form just like what Princess Sara did for herself.” Said Mabu.

“Prince Keppi! Why did you make a joke like that!? It’s not funny, you know?!” Said Reo angry.

“OF COURSE IT’S NOT, KERO! Me and Victor are definitely different creatures, kero. He is the real human and the figure skater from Russia, kero. Don’t blind yourselves like you didn’t know my true form, kero. Besides, my hair is green, not silver, kero.” Said Keppi also angry.

“Calm down, Prince Keppi. I know you guys are confused with our same voice. But it doesn’t matter, everyone. Besides, not only me who will coach you. I bring another five professional skaters for you as the co-coaches. Besides, I still learn to coach many people besides my Yuuri. So, here we go guys! Come to your students!” Victor clapped his hands, gave the sign for five men to walk in front of Tokyo Skytree Town Ice Rink.

Now, the five people stand opposite the other five people. One of them stood in the middle wearing blue-rimmed glasses.

“Wow! All of my guys are appeared, Prince Keppi. So are your guys. So what should we do?” Said Victor happily.

“So now let's get to know each other, kero.”

“And introduce yourselves, guys.”

.

.

.

.

.

Another silence from the ten people after watched Victor and Keppi, again.

“Victor. Is that your puppet plush?” asks the man with blue-rimmed glasses.

“Huh?!” Victor

“What again, kero?!?!” Keppi.

“Really, this creature looks so creepy with Victor’s voice.” Commented the shortest Japanese skater with dirty blonde hair with a small portion dyed red in the front and one small pointed teeth that showed in front of his lips. He scared with Keppi’s red eyeballs

“That old geezer must have been stressed after his retirement and then swerved the profession to be the freak ventriloquist.” Commented the blonde boy with grumpy face and icy turquoise eyes.

“Oi, Victor! Don’t make a joke with this and get rid of that weird frog and duck hybrid doll from us. Seriously, what are you gonna do for us?” nagged the tan-skinned man with blue eyes and black undercut hair. He spoke in English.

“DON’T CALL ME FROG, YOU HOOMAN BASTARD, KERO!!!” Snapped Keppi spoke English angry about to eat him but fortunately, Victor hugged him to restrain him from eating people’s butt.

“No no no... calm down, Prince. Don’t make a mess in this early meeting. He is Canadian, he doesn’t know anything about Kappa stories. So ignore him and let us introduce them.” Said Victor calmed.

“Huh... Alright then if it’s that you want, kero. This time I’ll tolerate this disrespectful matter, kero. At least I have enough patience for today since I don’t want to ruin this precious meeting for our mission, kero.”

“GEEZ! This creature looks so scary! Is that real Victor’s puppet doll or what?” asked JJ who was being scared then after Keppi’s sudden reaction.

“Don’t say anything that seems so bad for them. According to Japanese beliefs, if you accidentally meet Kappa and call it ‘frog’, it will get turn you into Kappa as like them.” Said the man who looks the same with JJ based on the same undercut style hair but with black eyes.

“Hei! How do you know about that, Otabek? Why do you now believe with that thing?” asked JJ toward Otabek.

“I’ve just know it from Yuri.” Said Otabek.

“Yuri who? Yuuri Katsuki the Japanese one?” asked JJ confused since there are two Yuris in here.

“No, from Yuri Plisetsky.” Said Otabek.

“Huh?! How can?!”

“He also knows it from Yuri Katsuki since both of them are live together alongside Victor in Russia and they always exchange their own folk story and myth story in their own countries.”

“Aw geez! Look like two Yuris always being together even as the rivals, huh?!” mocked JJ.

“OK, Yuuri. You are the first to introduce yourself since you are my beloved fiance.” Said Victor softly.

“What? Me? Ah, OK. Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Yuuri Katsuki. I’m actually from Hasetsu, Saga Prefecture, but now I’m live with Victor in Russia for coaching me in the next competition. By the way, nice to meet you.” Said Yuuri while he bowed his body.

“Now, it’s your turn, Yurio.” Said Victor toward the blonde youth.

“My name is Yuri Plisetsky. I’m from Russia. Maybe my name is the same with this Yuuri from Japan but don’t get wrong, the meaning of my name and his name are different, so-” suddenly his Japanese speech being interrupted by Victor.

“Oh, come one. Just let them call you **Yurio** , so what’s wrong with this? Besides in Japan, you are always being called Yurio just to differ your name from Yuuri who has the same name as you.” Interrupted Victor.

“SHUT UP, OLD GEEZER! I don’t like being called Yurio actually but because I knew them and have a connection with everyone who called me Yurio but that doesn’t mean I let the other strangers call me as Yurio, Geez!” snapped Yurio angry using Russian speech.

Suddenly, Toi’s eyes being opened widely.

“Toi, what’s wrong? Is that something disturb you?” asked Kazuki.

“No, not at all. But suddenly I feel that this guy’s voice sounds similar to mine.” Said Toi still fixated toward Yurio.

“Huh?”

“Hi everyone, Kenjirou Minami desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.” Introduced Minami.

“Huh?! Me too?” Suddenly Kazuki also opened his eyes widely for his shocked.

“What?” asked Toi turned his eyes to Kazuki.

“This guy’s voice besides that blonde guy also sounds like mine.”

“My name is Otabek Altin. I’m from Kazakhstan. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.” Introduce Otabek with gratuitous Japanese.

“Uh?! No way... how can he...?” muttered Mabu suddenly being speechless too.

“Hi everyone! My name is Jean- Jacques Leroy from Canada, but you guys can call me as JJ. Because what? Because it’s... JJ style.” Shouted JJ with his signature pose (his hands showed index fingers and thumbs like an alphabet **J** ).

‘Tch! This guy is so annoying. What the heck with that odd pose that he named **JJ style**?’ muttered Reo annoyed.

“OK, now it’s my guys’ turns to introduce themselves, kero. Starts from Reo, kero.”

“Huh?! Ah, OK. Ehem. My name is Reo Niiboshi, but you can call me by **L** for Leo. Because what? Because it’s... LEO STYLE!!!” said Reo in English quipped JJ. Even he imitated his signature pose with the reverse position so his fingers showed an alphabet **L** and he used his smugged face, complete with his sharpy shark teeth.

‘WHAT THE HELL!? He tries to insult me? I can see his smugged face with that shark teeth. But WTH?! Even he tries to make the voice sound the same as mine? Seriously, he insulted my JJ style.’ Said JJ in his heart while he twitched his left eye.

“Mabu, it’s your turn, kero.” Command Keppi while Mabu only gaped when he noticed Reo’s weird action. A little stutter, Mabu tried to introduce him.

“Eh? Oh... my, my name is Mabu Akutsu. Nice to meet you.” Said Mabu in English while he bowed.

“Wait a second! Your voice sounds like mine?” asked Otabek.

“Huh?! You think so if our voice sounds the same?” asked Mabu back.

“Enta! It’s your turn, kero!” commanded Keppi.

“Eh? Should I use English for my introduction? I can’t speak English properly.” Said Enta.

“Up to you but it will be respectful to speak in English because most of them are the foreigners, kero.”

“Ah, alright then... Ehem... goodo afu-teru...noon. My nemu is...Enta Jinnai. Naisu...to meet... you...too.” said Enta with gratuitous and slow English even with Japanese pronunciation.

“Wait a second! How can your English pronunciation sounds so bad? Didn't you ever live abroad?” asked Keppi exasperated after heard Enta’s messy English.

“THAT’S WHY I CAME BACK TO JAPAN BECAUSE I CAN’T COMMUNICATE IN ENGLISH! EVEN I ALWAYS GET THE BAD SCORES IN ENGLISH LESSON, DAMN IT!!!” shouted Enta frustrated.

“Whatever, but I don’t care about your reason. Kazuki, next!” said Keppi apathetic.

“Yeah, sure. Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Kazuki Yasaka. Nice to meet you all and welcome to Tokyo. Enjoy well in here.” Said Kazuki smiled with perfect English pronounciation. Enta stared at him disbelieve.

“Hei, how can your English pronunciation be so good even though you never go abroad?” asked Enta whispered.

“Of course I learn it every day from school.” Replied Kazuki while he glanced at Enta.

“After all, this is Tokyo. Many foreigners come here for traveling. So why don’t we learn English as the preparation when we talk to the foreigners?”

“Why don’t you teach me how to learn good English pronounciation to me. It’s unfair...” said Enta.

“I don’t know that you can’t speak English. I thought you can do that because you had live abroad with your parents.”

“Hei, dude!” called Minami. Kazuki turned his head to him.

“Your English pronounciation is good.” Praised Minami.

“Ah, thank you.” Said Kazuki.

“Also... your voice sounds like mine.”

“Huh? You realize it?” said Kazuki, opened his eyes widely.

“I don’t know why your voice sounds like me? But I think it’s a good thing, huh? We can be the brothers. Hahaha...” Kazuki only stared him disbelieve.

“Toi, it’s you who the last, kero.” Toi suddenly regained his focus after he saw Kazuki’s expression.

“OK, I’m Toi Kuji. You can call me Toi, but if you feel don’t comfortable with my weird nickname, just call me Kuji. It’s better than Toi. Thanks for accepting us.” Said Toi while he bowed. He spoke even with better English pronounciation.

Suddenly Yurio’s eyes opened widely, in disbelieve. Toi who realized with Yurio’s glare toward him finally glared him back while raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“What? Toi too? How can you two guys speak English with clear pronounciation even though you never go abroad? Why only me who can’t speak English with clear pronounciation? GAH! It’s frustrating me!” complained Enta while scratching his non-itchy head.

“Hei, Toi? How can you learn English well? Didn't you stay in juv-...” asked Enta curious but being cut by Toi who didn’t want his past being exposed in front of new people he just knew.

“I had learned English in there. Why? Is that problem with you, huh?!” snapped Toi irritated.

“No no. Sorry for make you irritated...” said Enta guilty.

Meanwhile, his eyes stared back toward Yurio who stared him as he tried to do some telepathy with him.

‘How can your voice sounds like me?’ Thought Yurio through eye contact with Toi.

Toi reflectively hold his throat to check his voice then he replied Yurio with eye contact too while he did somebody language with shrugged his shoulders and hands.

‘I don’t know. It sounds weird. Maybe it’s just a coincidence, or else.’

Seeing everyone seemed surprised by the meeting which could be considered strange because they realized there was a similarity between them, Victor and Keppi immediately interrupted their minds.

“Do you realize it, everyone? Do you realize it, kero?” Instantly all eyes were on Keppi and Victor who smiled meaningfully.

“You guys realize that you and the person in front of you think that your voices sound the same each other, huh? So do me and Keppi who you think of him as my puppet doll.” Victor spoked alternately with Keppi.

“It’s not a coincidence, kero. It’s a fate, kero.” Said Keppi with sparkly eyes.

“This world is filled with connections.” Victor began his narrative speech.

“Connections of blood, connections of the city, connections of desires.” Keppi.

“Everyone’s connected in this world.” Victor.

“Wait a second! Is that our narrative from episode 1 and 11?” asked Kazuki and Toi at the same time. Everyone turned their eyes toward them astonished.

“Of course it’s yours but shouldn't we use this narrative? is this narrative just yours, kero?” grumbled Keppi annoyed with the sudden interruption.

“Ah, no. Not at all. But it just sounds... err...” Kazuki confused about how to give his opinion.

“...OK. Nevermind. Please continue it. Sorry for disturbing you.” Said Toi a little awkward.

But both Toi and Kazuki whispered to each other.

“Seriously, that narrative seems too... you know what I mean?” whispered Toi.

“Seems like we belong to be each other which is...” whispered Kazuki.

“Too much parallel between us, like we are fated to be the soulmates.” Toi.

“Because only both of us that narrated thus especially when I was 14 and you’re 17 now.” Kazuki.

“That’s too embarrassing.” Both Toi and Kazuki facepalmed for covering their red faces.

Meanwhile, Enta who besides them could hear what they said only muttered jealousy.

“Tch! Why is only me who couldn’t get that narrative even though I’m also the main character? Damn it.” Muttered Enta irritated.

“OK then, where's my narrative part next, kero?” asked Keppi toward Victor.

“Err... where? I forgot. Let me check my note.” Victor took a small note from his pocket. Some of the ten people laughed a little with this NG scene between the two different creatures.

“Ah, OK. I’ve got this, kero.” Whispered Keppi after reading Victor’s note.

“Ehem, but there is one important connection that you can’t deny this time.” Keppi.

“That is...” Victor. Sudden paused then.

“Voice connection, kero.” Both Victor and Keppi spoke together, sounded like an echo.

Suddenly the mass of gaps surrounded them as they looked at their opponent. Meanwhile, only Yuuri and Enta who confused with the weird attitudes of each group.

“Now do you guys realize what we mean?” Victor and Keppi smirked.

“Me... and you...” Toi.

“...and you...” Yurio.

“...and you...” Kazuki.

“...and you...” Minami.

“...and you...” Mabu.

“...and you...” Otabek.

“...and you...” Reo.

“...and you...” JJ.

.

.

.

.

.

“SAME VOOOOOOIIIIICEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?” All of the eight men shouted together as their shocked with the weird reality.

“That’s right. So finally you guys have realized that, huh? Congrats for you all.” Shouted Victor happily.

“Kero~...” said Keppi excited.

“Since both of us have the same voice actors even we are in the same studio, it will be the great crossover between our animes, and that’s why we have to name for our future show as...” said Victor.

“Sarazanmai!!!” shouted Keppi with Saratto pose.

“ON ICE!” shouted Victor with his left hand being raised in his left side.

All eight people only stared at each other with horror face and mouth gaped, and their body being trembled like they saw the ghosts. Well, except Enta and Yuuri in the middle of their row who only stared at each other with poker face, plus white reflects on their glasses.

Each of their heads has the virtual wifi ア connection symbol with the word of ‘voice actor name’ above their symbols.

 **‘Mamoru Miyano’** for Reo and JJ.

 **‘Yoshimasa Hosoya’** for Mabu and Otabek.

 **‘Ayumu Murase’** for Kazuki and Minami.

 **‘Kouki Uchiyama’** for Toi and Yurio.

Meanwhile, once again, only Enta and Yuuri who don’t have the voice actor connection since both of them being voiced by different persons.

“Come on guys, don’t too be scared. Just enjoy to meet with another you each other.” Encouraged Victor nonchalant.

“SHUT UP! DON’T MAKE A JOKE! DO YOU THINK IT’S FUNNY TO SEE US ONLY COME IN HERE JUST TO MEET SOMEONE WHO HAS THE SAME VOICE WITH ME?! YOU WASTED MY TIME, YOU OLD GEEZER!” Shouted Yurio angry. Meanwhile, Toi only stared Yurio with more horror.

“I can’t believe it. Even another me in another anime is more scarier than me? I can’t hear my own voice anymore.” Muttered Toi disbelieved.

“Me too...” replied Kazuki trembled.

Yurio who realized that himself being noticed by Yurio threw his gaze fiercely.

“Oi! What are you look at me? Don't expect me to be scared with your scary panda eyes and ugly freckled-face, damn you Ugly Emo Punk!” said Yurio insulted Toi.

“WHAT DO YOU SAY? Don’t insult me and shut your mouth or I’ll shank you (busutto ikuzo), you Angel-faced Satan!” said Toi insulted Yurio back.

“Toi, what should we do? That boy in front of me has the same voice with me but with weird eccentric look and weird dyed-haired, even his voice more chirpy than mine.” Said Kazuki desperately while he held Toi’s arm in his fear.

“Don’t ask me! Just ask by your another self! I have business with that Lucifer.” Said Toi sullen while his eyes stared on Yurio.

“WHAT DO YOU SAY?! DON’T MAKE A JOKE WITH ME, YOU DEVILMAN!” Insulted Yurio pointed his index finger toward Toi.

“Yurio-kun... what should I do? How can another me has the same voice as me but a bit more deeper than mine, and he also has good looking and cute face than mine? Why the world is unfair with me?” said Minami desperately, also held Yurio’s arm.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT’S NOT MY OWN BUSINESS, DAMN IT!” Shouted Yurio frustrated.

‘Why? Why that guy in front of me doesn’t have JJ style? With that dirty skin, uncool long hair, and that creepy shark teeth, really... he is so disgusting. Not JJ style!!!’ said JJ in his heart with horror face and eye-twitching.

‘I can’t believe if that guy has the same voice as me because of the same voice actor. But this guy is so arrogant like he thinks that he is the most awesome in the world. Even I don’t think he is the coolest guy. Really, I don’t like. No, I HATE HIM.’ Said Reo full of hatred in his heart.

“.....” Mabu and Otabek only speechless. Their bodies had trembled and their eyes opened widely in horror.

Meanwhile, only Enta and Yuuri noticed them with poker faces, even there are white reflects on their glasses lenses.

“Maybe only me who don’t have any character who has the same voice with me, huh?” said Yuuri.

“Me too.” Said Enta flatly.

“Don’t worry, because me too, dish. So we have the same fate, dish.” Said Sara happily, comforted Enta and Yuuri while she embraced their necks.

But their messy situation because of their sudden facts have been interrupted by Enta’s sister, Otone.

“Enta!!!” called Otone while she brought three bike helmets.

“Nee-chan?!?”

“Enta! How can you forget to ensure your safety like that? You must wear this helmet to prevent your head got hit!” suggested Otone worriedly.

“Nee-chan! don’t embarrass me like that! I’m not a kid anymore who needs many safety properties. Besides, this is ice skating, not car racing or bike racing!” shouted Enta embarrassed.

“But still, you should ensure your safety if you have to fall when you do ice skating. I don’t want to lose my brother anymore.” Said Otone sadly, remembered about Enta when he got hospitalized three years ago.

“That’s different cases, Nee-chan! I’d got shot on my chest, not got hit on my head! Please, go away from here. Here are many people in here.” Enta tried to shoo his sister away.

“But still, I don’t want you to get hospitalized anymore whatever the reason. Toi and Kazuki, you two must wear them too for your safeties.” Said Otone stubborn.

“Thanks for your kindness, Otone-neesan, but we will be fine, don’t worry.” Said Toi softly and politely.

“Yeah, besides... there are many professional skaters in here. They will ensure our safety during our practice. We believe in them.” Said Kazuki smiled.

“Don’t worry, Jinnai-san. We will watch over them during their training to make sure there is no accident among them during our practice. Enta-kun, you’re lucky to have such a caring sister. You shouldn’t shoo away her. Just let her do something for you while you try to explain to her that you’ll be fine.” Said Yuuri calmly, remembered about his sister who is... a little bit ignorant, even though she still cares about him.

“Besides... your sister seems prettier than mine.” Said Yuuri with the low voice.

“Huh?! Really? Actually not at all, but thanks.” Said Enta with a nervous smile.

“Why did you say that, Enta? Thanks so much for your compliment. By the way, who is your name, Sir?” asked Otone a little bit blushed.

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Ah, Katsuki-san. Thanks so much for taking care of my brother. I trust for your care, so...err... have a nice day, Katsuki-san... hehe...” said Otone still blushed. Seems like she attracted with Yuuri without knowing the truth of him.

“Nee-chan, don't embarrass yourself and blush for him. He has a fiance.” Whispered Enta, made Otone’s eyes opened widely.

“Huh?! Who?” asked Otone. Enta's eyes glanced, pointed at Victor who was smiling brightly alongside Keppi who is into Victor’s arm.

“He is... a guy?” whispered Otone disbelieve that Yuuri’s lover is a guy which meant that he is gay.

“I told you to not embarrass yourself. Yes, his fiance is a guy, which means he is gay. So what?” whispered Enta warned.

“Ahahaha... you have a fiance, huh? Wow! Your fiance is so hot and handsome. No wonder why you have him. You’re so lucky, Katsuki-san, so are... excuse me, Sir. Who is y-...”

“Victor Nikiforov. Just call me Victor, Miss.” Said Victor sweetly.

“Ah, Victor-san. I'm glad to see you. You guys are so handsome. I hope you two can make Enta as the handsome man as you are, no I mean, I hope you can coach Enta ice-skating well. I hope you the best. Ahaha...” said Otone awkward.

The other skaters only watched them with confusing expression. Meanwhile, Enta covered his red face with hands because of his embarrassment, while Toi, Kazuki, even Reo can only hold back their laughter. Mabu just looked at Enta a little pity with a small smile.

“Enta! You have to lucky to have a funny sister.” Said Kazuki.

“At least she makes our day more colorful, right?” Said Toi comforted Enta.

“Moreover, we finally have one more woman for ‘eye washing’ after we have too many bunch of guys. Hihihi...” Said Reo naughtily.

“SHUT UP! YOU MORONS!” shouted Enta irritated.

“Yuri-kun!” called another woman from a different side.

“Yuu-chan?!” Yuuri got snapped by Yuko ran after him while she brought her android phone.

“Yuko?! What happened? Your face seems a little bit pale.” Asked Victor.

“I’m so sorry for disturbing you, but I need to tell you something important. I hope you don’t be shocked by that.” Yuko came closer to Yuuri.

“This morning your mom suddenly fainted after returning from the market.”

“WHAT?! HOW CAN IT BE?!” Yuuri got shocked by the sudden news even Victor and Yurio. Everyone noticed their sudden expression.

“Takeshi told me that he accidentally saw your mom had collapsed not too long in front of the door and now she got hospitalized. But don’t worry, he said that there are no serious diseases. He said that she just has recurrent hypertension. Now she has regained consciousness, but she needs a complete rest now until she can go home.” Told Yuuri. Otone noticed Yuko questionably.

“Should we go back to Hasetsu to look in his mom?” asked Yurio.

“May I go back to Hasetsu?” asked Yuuri with the clear worried on his face.

“No, you shouldn’t. Takeshi alongside your dad have to take care of your mom in hospital. So you don’t need to worry about her. Besides, your parents don’t want to disturb your current job right now.” Yuuri exhaled his breath as he relieved.

“Thank God if she is fine. But how about your daughters? Who will take care of them?” asked Victor.

“Don’t worry, Mari-san have take care of them and let them stay in Yuuri’s home until his mom can go home.”

“Auw... she should ensure more about her healthiness. She is now getting older and she shouldn’t do anything that damaging her healthiness.” Yuuri facepalmed to cover his worried.

“I’m sorry for telling you too sudden. Actually, Takeshi doesn’t want to tell you that your mom has fainted that morning because he doesn’t want you’ve got panic. He could tell us when your mom is fine.” Said Yuko a little bit guilty.

“It’s OK, Yuu-chan. You and Nishigori have done the right thing. At least I don't need to think about my family. Thanks so much for taking care of my mom.” Said Yuuri smiled.

Otone who being curious about Yuko suddenly came closer to Yuko.

“Err... excuse me, Miss.” Yuko turned her head toward Otone.

“Sorry for disturbing you, but if may I ask, are you Katsuki-san’s sister?” asked Otone.

“Oh no. I’m just Yuuri-kun’s friend. His sister is in Hasetsu, Saga.” Answered Yuko politely.

“Ah, I see... ahaha... sorry about that.” Otone scratched her not-itchy head awkward.

“Again? Why she doesn’t go away just like that? She does too many embarrassing things. Damn it! Where can I hide my face?” complained Enta who covered his redder face with hands.

“Calm down, Enta. She didn’t mean to do that. Maybe she is just easily curious. Let her interact with those guys.” Said Toi, once again comforted Enta.

“By the way... I’m sorry for telling you. But why is your voice sounds like mine?” asked Otone, instantly made Enta and Yuuri turned their eyes alternately toward Otone and Yuko.

“Really? To be honest, I just realized it. I can’t believe even your speaking tone just a little bit the same like mine too. Or maybe really the same?” said Yuko. Suddenly her facial expression has changed to confused.

“What?” Otone suddenly got snapped.

“Do you realize it too, Ladies?” suddenly Victor interrupted their thinkings. Everyone turned their heads toward them once again.

“There is another connection between you two, kero...” said Keppi.

“That is...” Victor hanged his words then both Victor and Keppi spoke together like an echo.

“Voice connection, kero.”

For a moment Otone and Yuko looked at each other with shock. So did the ten guys with more disbelief in their faces.

“So do you ladies know what we mean, kero?” said Victor and Keppi together.

“Me... and you...” Otone.

“...and you...” Yuko.

“Oh no...” Said Yuuri and Enta together.

.

.

.

.

.

“SAME VOOOOOOIIIIICEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?” The two ladies shouted together as their shocked with another weird reality. Another virtual wifi ア connection symbol with the word of voice actress **‘Mariya Ise’** came to their heads.

“Vkusno~~~”

“Kero~~~” They were hugging each other happily and their cheeks were brushed each other.

_epha_

_Flashback x Seaweed..._

All the ten people now sat down on each bench in the silence. None of them wanted to start a conversation because of this awkward situation. Even some guys only glared at each other. Everything had gonna be awkward.

“Huh? Why is everyone has to be quite? That’s not exciting, dish.” Asked Sara confused.

“Seems like they still can’t accept the truth about this reality suddenly since it was too sudden for them, kero.” Answered Keppi calmed who now was into Sara’s embrace.

“Oh come on, guys. Don’t be so quite just like that. I know you all just awkward with your counterparts because they have the same voice with you. This is not as scary as you think. Just do the conversation and let you guys know each other as making some connection before doing the practice.” Said Victor, encouraged the silent guys.

“Seriously? How can we interact with each other if that guy beside me has a different personality but with the same voice? Isn’t that being awkward, huh?” Said Kazuki desperately.

“Yes, he is right. Besides interacting with someone who has the same voice makes me think that you know, I thought that, ‘am I dead now’? Is that person my reincarnation from another dimension, or else? Seriously... I can’t hold this horror in my mind.” Said Minami, more desperate than Kazuki. Another six guys nodded their heads as they felt the same way as Kazuki and Minami said.

“Oh, don’t be silly. You guys don’t die yet. Interacting with someone who has the same voice with yours doesn’t make you have already died. Besides, how can you guys be the losers to these ladies who seem to enjoy themselves to interact with each other?” said Victor while he pointed Otone and Yuko who were enjoying chit-chat about themselves.

“Seriously? You’ve got married and have triplet daughters?” asked Otone shocked toward Yuko.

“Yes.”

“And your triplets daughters are 9 years old?”

“Yes... now they are in Hasetsu with Yuuri’s sister.”

“Wait a second, how old were you when you got married?”

“Ah, I forgot, maybe around the early 20s?”

“Ah, lucky you. We are around the same age but now you have your own family. Look at me, even when I was 20 until now I still don’t have a boyfriend even though I’m 28. I so envy you. I wish I can get married right now.” Said Otone desperately.

“Ah, not at all, taking care of the daughters in my young age is very torment me. My daughters sometimes can be the brats if it's related to ice skating and interfere in other people's business. Even my daughter sometimes acted not like the kids of their same age.” Complained Yuko.

“Ah, but still, you’ve got lucky to have your husband and daughters who accompany you every day. Look at me, even in my 28 I still live with a grandma and that bratty brother. Sometimes some people thought me that I’m just a young girl when I’m not a young girl anymore. Seriously, it makes me stressful when only me who doesn’t have a boyfriend and many people still think I’m a kid.”

“I should be the one who envies you. You have a free life to do what you like in your young age. You’ve got a profession as the teacher like your dream. But look at me, I couldn’t get my dream as the professional figure skater because I’d got married even I must take care of my family. Seriously, you’re the one who is lucky because you can get what you want.”

All of the guys watched their exciting chit-chat with gawked, disbelieved with them like they didn’t feel scared of what really happened between them.

“Nee-chan!”

“Yuu-chan!”

Instantly the two ladies turned their head toward Enta and Yuuri and waved their hands.

“What are you doing between her, huh?” asked Enta confused.

“Huh? What am I doing? Of course, I have chit-chat time with her, idiot! Is that the problem for you?” Answered Otone irritated.

“But Otone-neesan, don’t you feel awkward with this? I mean you interact with someone who has the same voice with yours, don’t you feel scared with this?” asked Toi worried.

“Yes! Besides... Yuko! Why do you look so relax with her?” asked Yurio also worried.

Otone and Yuko glared each other then they laughed together.

“Scared? Ahahahaha... Why should we be scared? She isn’t a ghost. Hahahaha...” Said Otone and Yuko for each other while their laughter sounded like echo. The ten guys’ mouths opened widely, amazed with their antics.

“Besides, I already consider her as my sister since we are almost around the same age. It doesn’t matter if we have the same voice just because of the same voice actor. Isn't it really exciting if we meet the person who has the same with you?” said Otone happy.

“Also, don’t you guys think if we are like the twins but not the same, huh?” Said Otone smiled also pointed to herself and Yuko.

Everyone only glared at them amazed with their chummy connection even they newly knew each other. How can they do that?

“See? If the ladies can do that, why you can’t? So relax and enjoy your interaction with someone who has the same voice as you.” Suggested Victor wise.

Some of them began to think twice about how to start a conversation with their interlocutors. Some of them only glared at each other, still felt awkward.

_epha_

_30 minutes later..._

Without feeling the time has passed and now everyone could talk to each other intently as if nothing had happened to them before.

Reo and JJ talked about whatever they have, including their strengths, as well as their lifestyle even about their partners. But in their hearts and minds, they still insulted and cursed each other as if their hostility toward each other was endless.

Kazuki and Minami talked about their favorite things in their lives, especially about soccer and ice skating respectively. Even Kazuki often laughed because of Minami’s high humor sense. Kazuki could consider him as his older brother since he envied Enta and Toi who have older siblings whereas only he was the one who has a younger brother and he acts as an older brother.

Toi and Yurio even more familiar with each other since both of them have the same emo personalities besides the same voices. They talked about their bad boy images proudly, even Yurio was amazed to hear the story of Toi who had done a lot of criminal acts even though Toi felt that it was not something to be proud of because he had already repented after serving a sentence in Juvie. Yurio sometimes taught Toi some Russian vocabularies. Maybe Toi and Yurio can be considered as the real twins since they have the same hair bang style, unfriendly eyes, grumpy face, and bad boy images.

Even more surprising was of course from Mabu and Otabek which are both quiet and stoic types because now they enjoyed talked each other intimately without problem. They talked about everything they like and love in their lives, including their hobbies, their favorite things, even the person they considered as the most important person in their lives. Smile and laughter seemed to accompany their conversation as if their image as the quiet guys just faded away.

“Ah! Finally, we can unite them successfully. I'm glad they can share things.” Said Victor proudly.

“Thankfully, now I can see their smiles, dish. I hope everyone can enjoy our future show, dish.” Said Sara radiantly.

“Actually not at all, kero.” Victor and Sara turned to Keppi questionably.

“I sense the disconnection around here...” Keppi roled as the detector with Saratto pose.

“There!” Keppi pointed the two bespectacled guys who sat in the silence.

“Yuuri?!”

“Enta-kun?”

“Seems like only thus two who don’t connect each other because they don’t have any person who has the same voice with them, kero.”

“Ah, I see...”

Enta and Yuuri looked pensive watching his friends communicated with each other with someone who has the same voice. Their expressions were unpredictable because there were the white light reflection on the lenses of their glasses.

“Yuuri!? What are you doing in here? Why are you silencing this kid next to you? You should talk to him whatever you like.” Suggested Victor. But still, Yuuri just kept quiet without responding to Victor. Likewise with Enta who also remained silent without responding to anyone.

“Oh come one... I know only you two who don’t connect with each other because of different voice actors, but that doesn’t mean you only keep quite just like that. Come one... you’re also a coach. Just do something good for him.” Said Victor, but Yuuri didn’t talk. Now his face seemed to show a sense of irritation, so did Enta.

“Besides, in this world, connections can be in any form, not just voice connections but also-...” Keppi said but got interrupted from Enta and Yuuri.

“That’s not the point, idiots!” Victor and Keppi seemed surprised by Yuuri's and Enta’s sudden change of attitudes, especially their cursing.

Yuuri raised his head, staring coldly at Victor.

“Oi, Victor! You said, you want me to assist you as the co-coach for your collaboration show with Sara Azuma as your debut as the coach after your retirement from Ice skating competition, right?” said Yuuri coldly.

“Yes...”

“And you said you want our helps to coach the amateur ice skaters for your that show in here for December, right?”

“Yes, of course... I also want you all to learn how to be a good coach too. So what’s the problem?”

“What’s the problem? What’s the problem you ask? These! These are the problems. You have to do the jokes about these, huh?” Said Yuuri angrily while he stood up and pointed to the other eight guys who enjoyed chatted each other. Spontantly they looked at Victor and the angry Yuuri questionably.

“You gather a lot of people just to meet each other who have the same voice just because of that voice actors jokes. Even you asked Otabek and JJ to learn about our new program that they don’t know and then you asked them to be the coach for our program just to meet those two guys who have the same voices with them. Is it that relevant, huh?” Reo-JJ and Mabu-Otabek snapped when Yuuri mentioned themselves.

“Victor! I thought you are already mature for doing something since you are already 30. But look at these ridiculous things. Even you didn’t do anything useless right now. You know what, Victor? You wasted our time! Even you don’t begin our ice skating coaching for these guys. You know what time is it? It’s 3.00 p.m., damn it! IT’S 3.00 P.M. WE WASTED OUR TIMES IN 2 HOURS JUST FOR CHIT-CHAT TIME WITHOUT DO ANYTHING TO COACH THEM. WE ARE IN JAPAN, YOU KNOW! JAPANESE PEOPLE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ON TIME!!!” Nagged Yuuri angry.

“He’s right! Why did we come here just to take part in the ice skating practice, in fact we did nothing but meet strangers who had the same voice except me? Maybe Kazuki and Toi have already had friends with someone who has the same voice, but me? I just sat quietly without doing anything and just watching them just like an idiot who didn't know what to do.” Complaints Enta angry.

“Calm down, Enta...” said Keppi tried to calmed Enta but got interrupted by him.

“If it wasn't for Kazuki who asked for it, surely I had completely rejected what you called **the mission**. To be honest I'm not interested in any sport other than soccer.” Said Enta irritated. Kazuki saw him while he bit his lips a little bit guilty for coercing him to do that practice together.

“Calm down, guys. To start our practice, it is better to start the introduction and talk with each other so that our relationship does not look awkward. For this reason, you also need to talk to Enta as your coachee even though you two don't have the same voice.”

“He’s right, kero! The connection is important for you before do something like practice, kero. Besides, the closer connection between the coach and the coachee can build some respects for each othe-...UGH!”

Suddenly Kero’s tiny body was grabbed and squished by Enta harshly. Even Victor’s collar was gripped by Yuuri harshly too.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!” shouted Enta and Yuuri at the same time. Victor, Keppi, Sara even everyone around them had shocked and gasped with their sudden unusual behaviors.

“E-Enta-kun! Please don’t hurt my Prince! He is-...”

“Shut up! It’s not your own business!” shouted Enta toward the scared Sara.

“Enta...” Otone stared at him worriedly and disbelieved.

“Fuck with the connections! Fuck with the same voices! Fuck with everything around us! I’m so sick to hear your voice and that weird white kappa’s voice simultaneously like your voices also everyone’s mess up my mind!”

“Yuuri! Calm down! That’s not like what you think.”

“Don’t interrupt me, Victor! You know what? I’m still thinking about my mom whose her hypertension got relapsed and is being treated in a hospital and i want to look after her but I'm still in here only to watch this ridiculous things because of your idiot ideas.” Said Yuuri even he swore to release his frustration this time.

“Yuuri-kun...” Yuko also looked at him between worried and guilty. She realized that Yuuri had bad mood because of his worried about his mom.

“Yes! I’m sick too with this mission! Why are Kazuki and Toi can enjoy with this meanwhile I'm not?! Why did you do this to me, Keppi?! Why do you always make me like an idiot in here?! Why is everything so unfair for me?! Ice skating practice? It’s a bullshit! You just give us the prank!” Enta squished Keppi's cheeks harder that enough to make Keppi felt hurt.

“If you want to coach them, do it right now. We don't have enough time to train them. But if you still do something ridiculous again, i will go back to Hasetsu to look after my mom even thought she is fine right now. You asked me to come to Tokyo again, i won’t respond you anymore. Just ask the rest to coach them!” threatened Yuuri.

“Same! If you don’t coach us ice skating like what you said for us, i will go home and never come back again in here. Just let Kazuki and Toi undergo this mission and appear on Sara's show. But I will not come to watch them on live or just watch them on TV.” Threatened Enta even harsher than Yuuri. Instantly Kazuki and Toi was shocked too with Enta’s unpredictable attitude.

“B-but...” Victor and Keppi tried to explain to them but got interrupted again.

“JUST GO THAT TRAINING OR WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!”

Enta’s and Yuuri’s shouts were louder so that everyone stared them with shocked, even some of them that close to the two angry glasses guys covered their ears.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a little bit short because of too much conversation between them. But hope you like it. A little bit of drama (sort of).


	3. Kappa Extra pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the intermezzo of this main story, just like Demon Slayer's extra scenes when its show is TBC. Check the note below.

“WHAT THE HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL?!?!?!?!?!?!” All of the figure skaters suddenly becomes the Kappas.

“Victor? Why do we become like this? And my mouth? How can my mouth becomes beak? And my body?” asks Kappa Yuuri panic.

“Calm down, young lads. That’s not as scary as you think. It is fun to be the Kappas”. Says Kappa Victor calmed yet excited to everyone who get shocks with their changes of their bodies to be like a hybrid of frog and duck looks with their plates on their heads and their own color themes scarfs.

Kappa Victor wears turqoise scarf.

Kappa Yuuri wears blue scarf.

Kappa Yurio wears yellow scarf.

Kappa Minami wears orange scarf.

Kappa Otabek wears jade green scarf.

Kappa JJ wears pink scarf.

“DON’T MAKE A JOKE, OLD GEEZER! THAT’S YOUR FAULT FOR INVOLVING US TO THIS DAMNED CROSSOVER!!!” shouts Kappa Yurio angry.

“Oh no! We have been cursed!!! I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!!!” Screams Kappa Minami horrified.

“Even though I feel that I don't think of the Kappas as the frogs as told by Yuri. But why?” murmurs Kappa Otabek disbelieved.

“It...it isn’t...it isn’t JJ style... How can it be???” sighs Kappa JJ dramatically while he holds his head.

“Oh come one... don’t be such a wet noodle like that! Just enjoy yourself and have fun to be the kappas.” Says Kappa Victor to comfort them even though it doesn’t work.

“Victor~~~” calls Keppi while he runs like the pet puppy to Kappa Victor happily.

“Ah, my buddy Keppi~~~” Kappa Victor offers his hug for Keppi and they hug together.

“We are the ultimate best friends.” Says Kappa Victor flustered.

“We are the ultimate best friends, kero.” Says Keppi flustered.

“Hold on! That creature! That creature is the one who eats us! It is a dangerous monster!” says Kappa JJ while points Keppi in horror.

“Victor! Step back from it!” says Kappa Yuuri while tries to reach Victor but he is afraid with Keppi.

“I don’t want to be eaten by it anymore!!!” screams Kappa Minami in agony.

“Calm down, young lads. Keppi is my best friend. Can you hear his voice? His voice sounds like mine.” Says Kappa Victor happy.

“We are like the twins, kero.” Says Keppi.

“STOP WITH THIS SHIT! JUST GET AWAY THIS MONSTER FROM US, DAMN IT!” shouts Kappa Yurio.

“Oh, don’t worry. I don’t mean to eat you or else, kero. I just want to bring my friends to you all, kero. I hope you can befriend them, kero.” Says Keppi.

“WE DON’T NEED BEFRIEND WITH ANYONE! JUST GET US BACK TO BE THE HUMAN!” says Yurio more angry.

“Not that easy, kero. I’ve already called my friends here, kero.” Says Keppi while suddenly the other Kappas, that are Kappa Kazuki, Kappa Toi, Kappa Enta, Kappa Reo, and Kappa Mabu appear in front of them. The different strongholds face each other. The spotlights highlight them dramatically.

“This world is filled with connections.” Kappa Victor begins his narrative speech.

“Connections of blood, connections of the city, connections of desires.” Keppi.

“Everyone’s connected in this world.” Kappa Victor.

“But... there is one important connection that you can’t deny this time.” Keppi.

“That is...” Kappa Victor. Sudden silence pauses them then...

“Voice connection, kero.” Both Kappa Victor and Keppi speak together, sounds like an echo.

Suddenly the mass of gaps surround them as they look at their opponents. Meanwhile, only Kappa Yuuri and Kappa Enta who are confused with the weird attitudes of their own group.

“Now do you guys realize what we mean?” Kappa Victor and Keppi smirk.

“Me... and you...” Kappa Toi.

“...and you...” Kappa Yurio.

“...and you...” Kappa Kazuki.

“...and you...” Kappa Minami.

“...and you...” Kappa Mabu.

“...and you...” Kappa Otabek.

“...and you...” Kappa Reo.

“...and you...” Kappa JJ.

.

.

.

.

.

“SAME VOOOOOOIIIIICEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?” All of eight Kappas shout together as their shocks with the weird reality.

“Vkusno~~~” says Kappa Victor with his signature heart-mouthed smile on his beak

“Kero~~~” says Keppi.

They are hugging each other happily and their cheeks are brushed each other like the squishes.

Meanwhile...

“Maybe only me who don’t have any character who has same voice with me, huh?” says Kappa Yuuri flatly.

“Me too.” Says Kappa Enta flatly.

Kappa Enta and Kappa Yuuri notice them with poker faces, even there are white reflects on their glasses lenses.

“Don’t worry, because me too, dish. So we have the same fate, dish.” Says White Kappa Sara happily, comforted Kappa Enta and Kappa Yuuri while she embraced their necks.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this fanart  
> https://twitter.com/rn__ma/status/1152913463640899584
> 
> Thanks to @AnimegumiDesu (twitter) who gave me this idea of fanart to include the Kappa version of this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> NB:  
> Only correcting something wrong, also adding 'kero' for Keppi's dialog


	4. The Practice Days 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only based on my headcanon, some is the truth, some is only speculation.  
> Since Victor and Yurio live together with Yuuri and sometimes Yuuri’s family, Victor and Yurio can understand Japanese well, so maybe Yuuri can speak Russian because of his living with Victor and Yurio. Meanwhile, JJ and Otabek still don’t understand Japanese so they rather speak with English (with Otabek sometimes use a few of Japanese vocabularies from Yurio like the basic greeting: Ohayou gozaimasu, Konnichiwa, Arigatou gozaimasu, etc).  
> Meanwhile, about the English language abilities, Kazuki is the 1st who understands English well both speaking and listening (that’s because Murase-san can speak English) and Toi is the 2nd who understands English (even though not as perfect as Kazuki but still better especially in pronunciation because he learned it in the Juvie maybe, or maybe... he is actually more excellent in English than Kazuki but he just doesn't realize it or maybe he just lacks confidence if he can).  
> About Enta, I don’t know if he can speak English well or not during his living overseas, but because he went back to Japan early because he couldn’t adapt himself in overseas and he didn’t have any friend before, so I think he can’t speak English well because of his trauma (same goes as he has trauma for ice skating when he was kid before), but that doesn’t he can’t speak English ultimately, he just can’t listen the English well. About Mabu and Reo, they can speak English actually because of their Kappa magic, not their natural ability (same with Keppi and Sara, dish).
> 
> NB:  
> The underlined words when there are mixed languages conversations means that they speak in English, except for the conversation between Reo, Mabu, Otabek, and JJ because ultimately Otabek and JJ can’t speak Japanese so Reo and Mabu speak with them in English.

After they shouted toward Victor and Keppi to release their hidden anger, their breath was panting. Everybody watched them in silence.

“Yuuri-kun? For the first time, I see Yuuri-kun angry like that. Does he no longer happy with Victor now after three years?” said Minami

“Enta...” Kazuki saw Enta, disbelieved with Enta now with a more aggressive personality than him three years ago.

“Huh! Really?? I can’t believe Katsudon can shout that old geezer’s face directly. Seems like I had taught him some of my personalities to make him no longer a meek man.” Said Yurio smirked.

“Huh?! Did you teach him to be the rebel?” asked Toi curious.

“Huh! Of course not at all. I never teach him like that. For me, it’s usual for them to be like that since they are decided to be the couple after three years ago, but maybe I also live with Katsudon make him indirectly infected by my personality. Come on, you also gave him some of your influence toward your round glasses friend to be like a bad boy, huh?” asked Yurio to Toi.

“No! Of course not. I never teach him or give him some of my bad influence on him even though I befriend him since three years ago.” Denied Toi.

“Oh come on! Don’t lie! No way he can be such an aggressive boy if it isn’t because of you.”

“It’s true! In his outside, yes, he looks like a nerdy boy and he is a bad fighter, but he can be aggressive when he faces something that he dislikes, even he is already being like that since my first meeting with him three years ago. But I can’t believe he is more aggressive than before.” Told Toi watched over angry Enta who grasped Keppi’s cheeks firmly.

Victor looked at Yuuri’s eyes with anger calmly. He tried to calm him who gripped his collar. For a moment he sighed first.

“Okay... okay... we will start our first practice right now. I’m sorry for wasting our time. I will command them to do practice. But first... remove your hand from my collar first. You pull it too hard.” Said Victor calmly without looked scared with his fiance even though he scared.

“Mi tchu... pwlease... lyeet mi guoo too...kiirou... (Me too... please... let me go too...kero...)” said Keppi unclearly because his cheeks were still gripped by Enta.

Yuuri let go of his grip from Victor's collar. So did Enta, but unfortunately, he released his grip from his entire body to fall.

“KERO!!!” Keppi was in pain when he was fell.

“MY PRINCE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU HURT? PLEASE, DON’T DIE...” Sara wailed was a little bit exaggerated.

“I’m okay... but just... my cheeks and beak are hurts so much...”

“Oh, thank goodness... you’re okay, Prince...” Sara hugged him even though Keppi didn’t want to be hugged because his cheeks were too hurt.

“Please... don’t hug me right now... my cheeks are still hurt, kero...”

Victor fixed his messy collar and kept calm as if nothing happened between them.

“Okay, guys! Times up for chit-chat time. Now it’s time for your ice skating practice. You must be waiting for it too, right?” announced Victor. Everybody saw him, amazed by his nonchalant personality.

_epha_

_Flashback x seaweed..._

“Now, before we start our practice, I must explain to you the outlines of this practice and the rules when we do practice.” Said Victor in front of the five beginners who stood up to listen to him. The other five professional stood behind Victor. Keppi stood up on ice rink’s rail. Otone and Yuko sat on the bench while watched them carefully.

Sara also stood up beside them to listen to him. She had changed her clothes to pink Mates Fleece Sweater and pink spandex pants, complete with short tutu skirt below her hips. She looked just a ballerina than a figure skating. Her hair was tied to form a bun and she wore laced hairband.

“But first, I want to say... you’re beautiful, Sara.”

“Aw... thank you, dish.”

“But to be honest, you don’t need to wear tutu skirt. We learn ice skating, not ballet, young lady.”

“Ooo... sorry, dish... teehee...” Sara scratched her head a little bit awkward.

“Ehem!” Victor noticed Yuuri who stared him fiercely.

“Don’t talk too much! Just explain the rules and do the practice right now!” scolded Yuuri coldly. Seems like he was jealous, but maybe Yuuri would denied it.

“Aw... I'm sorry, babe. OK! I will give you some explanation about ice skating. Ice skating is... you know... the combination of sport and dance. So it also being included as the art through sport and dance that means you can show your beauty besides your health through ice skating. So, in this practice, we coach you for 200 days.” Everybody nodded to understand Victor’s explanation.

“In our practice in 200 days, we divide this part of training into two and also the duration of the exercise. First, we will learn about the very basic level how to learn ice skating, start from how to stand up with balance on the ice using skate shoes, walk on the ice, glide on the ice, and learn to stop. It needs around maybe around 15-20 days, but if you all can do all the basic smoothly, we can do that in only 10 days.” Everybody nodded.

“After that, the next practice we will learn the step sequences, like forward and backward stroking, turns, stops, crossovers, etc. After that, we will learn how to do some basic spins and jumps then the intermediate level of spins and jumps. It will need around 40 days or less may be. So the total of the first part will need around 60 days or 2 months. Got it?”

“Yes, Sir!” shouted the six people.

“For the remaining days in the second part, we need to learn the programs that we had shown before in our exhibition shows. So you guys just imitate those programs with a little bit rearrangement for you. From there you can learn some technical skills that you haven’t learn in the first part. In other words, there are some combination of spins and jumps with high difficulties another technical skills that don’t be learned in the first part because you aren’t the figure skaters, you don’t need to learn all of the skills of ice skating. You all just need to imitate the programs intensively, depend on what kind of the technics that will be included in those programs and also the coaches’ will. Got it?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“For the first part of practice, we need only two hours for the practice, from Monday-Saturday, but for Sunday, we need three hours for the practice. Got it?”

“WHAT?!” shouted the six people.

“Wait a second! Do you mean there is no holiday for us even though on Saturday and Sunday?!” asked Reo.

“No holiday for us! Because 200 days means every holiday is included, so no holiday for us.” Said Victor firmly.

“That means there is no break time for us?” asked Toi a little worried if this practice will be like _Romusha_ (1) for them.

“Oh come one... don’t be paranoid like we force you to work every day. They only need 2-3 hours, not 7-8 hours like work time. After that you can take a rest like what you want. Also, on holiday we have many times for break times. So what's the problem if we just spend about three hours practicing on the holiday? Besides, we as the figure skaters also have no rest day for one of the days. In holidays we always do the practice for the competitions we face. Understand, everyone?”

“Yes, Sir...” said the six people, a little bit disappointed.

“Wow, unbelievable! He suddenly changes to be more serious when he coaches them.” Said Otone amazedly when they talked about Victor.

“Yes, in his daily life he is very humorous and always makes funny jokes. But when it comes to ice skating, he can be very serious and won’t be kidding when he coaches people who want to learn ice skating, like Yuuri before.” Told Yuko.

“No wonder why he got the title as the Living Legend. He is awesome. I wish Enta can be a figure skater instead of a soccer player. He will be the coolest boy I ever have.” Said Otone while she imagined his brother wears fancy ice skater costume and dances beautifully on the ice.

“That also applies to the second part which is can need more than two hours, maybe max 4 hours, depends on the coach that teaches you for the program you’ve got. In the second part, you will get the program based on our provisions. So you can't choose yourself based on your will. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Their voices a little bit slow since they were rather reluctant to accept the rules.

“Therefore, there must be no truant unless you ask us for permission beforehand via a message to us. Later we will give you a contact number.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“But remember! You may not lie to us when you ask permission to absent from practice! Keppi will act as the monitor for you when you are absent.” Said Victor firmly while he held Keppi who stood on the rail.

“I’m watching you, kero.” Said Keppi hissed while his two fingers pointed to his eyes then to the six people.

“I know this will cross your personal space. But we need your honesty toward us. If you dare to lie to us and what are you doing is not the same with what you say to us, you know what is the consequences that will you face? You can’t deny his magic, right?” said Victor smirked and intimidated while he stroked Keppi’s back softly.

“Yes... Sir...” Now they were scared if they broke the rules or maybe they were eaten again by Keppi.

“But don’t worry! Since we can’t enjoy the holidays for 200 days, instead you can visit our homestay whenever you are and enjoy yourselves. Think of it like your own home because our homestay has been accommodated by Keppi and Sara themselves. Also... we can celebrate our birthdays between June until December. So, who among you are the birthdays between those months?” said Victor joyfully. All of them included Victor himself raised their hands, except Yurio, Kazuki, Enta, Mabu, and Keppi.

“Auw... our birthdays were over a few months ago... we can’t celebrate our birthdays anymore...” said Enta disappointed.

“Don’t worry, Enta. It doesn’t matter for us. At least there is Toi, which has a birthday between those months. We can celebrate his birthday. Right, Toi?” said Kazuki, embraced Enta’s shoulders then his eyes turned to Toi.

“Huh?! Err... yeah... but maybe we don’t need to celebrate my birthday like that.” Answered Toi a little bit embarrassed.

“How about you, Mabu-san? Don't you feel disappointed when your birthday was over?” asked Enta.

“Me? I don’t have a matter if my birthday was over a few months ago. Besides, I prefer to cook for everyone than celebrate my own birthday. It makes me happy to see everyone happy too.” Said Mabu sincerely with radiating smile and eye smile while he folded his fingers.

“Wow! Mabu-san is kindhearted. For the first time, I see Mabu-san’s other side like that.” Praised Kazuki impressed.

“OK, That’s enough! Now it’s time to start our practice. First, we need to do warm-up in here.” Announced Victor.

“Wait a second! Why don’t we learn ice skating on the ice right now?” asked Enta hurry. Everybody’s head turned to him.

“I know you want to finish it right now, Enta. But every sport needs warm-up to prevent your body from cramping. Do you think playing soccer doesn’t need warm up first?” asked Victor little sarcastic.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you’re right...” Enta covered his face with his hands, embarrassed in front of their friends who noticed him astonished.

“That’s OK, nevermind. OK guys... let’s do warm up first before the action! But first, have you wear something like comfortable pants? Gloves?” asked Victor to ensure them wearing the attributes for ice skating practice.

“Yes, Sir!”

“And the socks? It will prevent your feet from injured, right?”

“Oh no! I forgot to text them to wear the socks, kero. I’m sorry for my forgetness, kero!” said Keppi panic while he held his head.

“Yes, Sir! We already wear them.” Shouted The six people compactly.

“It’s impossible if we are wearing the socks for sports. So we wear them by ourselves.” Said Kazuki.

“Ah, thank goodness. You can do that by yourselves.” Keppi was relieved.

“You shouldn’t forget to announce to them what should they do since you are the announcer, Keppi. Now, let’s do warm-up right now!” command Victor.

_epha_

After they did warm-ups, they wore skate shoes and tied the shoelaces.

“Whoa... I can’t believe if this skate blade isn’t sharp as I think.” Said Toi when he held the flat edge of the skate blade for the first time.

“Of course, it helps you to stand up when you don’t skate so it won’t make you fall. But be careful because it’s still sharp for certain edges.” Told Kazuki smile like he told something to the little brother.

“Attention, please!” all of the eyes turned to Victor.

“Since this is your first practice, it's good if you use the safety equipments like knee pads and elbow pads just in case for preventing you from injury. Coincidentally I already prepare them for you all.” Victor brought each 6 pairs of knee pads and also elbow pads.

“Ah, thank you.” Said Kazuki, Toi, and Enta compactly.

“Also, for the extra safety, you must wear these bike helmet, from this round glasses kid’s sister, who is his name?” Said Victor while brought three bike helmet then turned his head to Yuuri for asking Enta’s name.

“Enta. Enta Jinnai.” Answered Yuuri.

“OK, thanks. From Enta’s sister.” Said Victor continued his words.

“Err... thank you so much but we think we don’t need them. We will be okay.” Said Enta embarrassed, followed by Kazuki and Toi nodded their heads.

“Aw, come on... don’t reject it. It is for your safety. Besides, you’re our responsibilities. If you have some accidents during our practice, your families will blame us for can’t keeping you safe. So you have to obey what your sister wants. So have you two.”

“Yes, Sir...” The trio reluctantly wore the bike helmets.

“For Reo and Mabu, you two need more extra safety equipment since you two are the 20s years old adults and the risk of injuring and fracture accident are bigger for you than these teens.”

“Yes, Sir.” Said Reo and Mabu.

“But since I don’t have two more bike helmets, by the way... can someone lend them the helmets for them?” asked Victor.

“Don’t worry. I bring three more helmets for me and my daddies, dish. I also prepare them for us.” Said Sara while she brought another three helmets.

“Wow... you brought it for us? Thank you so much, Princess.” Said Mabu touched.

“Actually we don’t need to do that. We’ll be fine.” Said Reo reluctantly because he thought wearing the helmet made him look weird.

“Don’t protest, Reo. If Victor-san asks us to do that, just do it. Besides, we are the only two adults beside the teens and we need to keep ourselves safe.” scolded Mabu.

“Thanks, Mabu. Now, Minami? Can you lead this basic practice for them right now?”

“Okey-dokey! Leave it to me now, Victor-san.” Said Minami excited.

“Minna-san, starting for today, I will coach you about the very very basics of ice skating. Today I will teach you how to stand on the ice with skate shoes, balancing yourself on the ice and how to walk on the ice. Just learn it slowly. Don’t be too hurry, okay?” said Minami friendly.

“Yes, Sir!”

“No no no! Please, don’t call me **Sir**! I’m still young too. Just call me Minami, okay?”

“Yes, Minami-san.”

“Yoshi! Now let’s go to the ice rink and feel the sensation of standing on the ice.” Said Minami happy.

_epha_

**_Day 1_ **

Now they had worn the safety equipments, including the bike helmets which there were six colors which represented their favorite colors. Blue, red, yellow, black, white, and pink (plus the ribbon sticker on Sara’s pink helmet).

“Whoaaaa... whoaaa... why is this so slippery?” Reo scared when he stepped his foot on the ice for the first time while he held the rail.

“Reo. Hold me, please... I’m scared...” pleased Mabu while he held Reo’s arm.

“Please! Don’t hold me like that! I’m also scared.” Said Reo while he struggled to walk on the ice.

“Whoa... it’s scary... Papa... hold me, dish...” said Sara, held Reo’s shirt. Her legs were trembling.

“No no, Princess... I'm scared too. Don’t hold me like that. I’m gonna slip away...” said Reo languished.

Yes, now five guys and one girl had struggled to walk on the slippery ice. Enta felt that he was taller than his original height after he wore skate shoes. But when he stepped on the ice, his fear suddenly came to him.

“Whoa... whoa... it’s scary... Nee-chan! it’s scary...” shouted Enta who held the rail to Otone who was still sat next to Yuko.

“Why do you think it’s scary? Didn't we ever do ice skating once? How can you still scared?” scolded Otone.

“That’s why I don’t like ice skating. I used to fall when I learned ice skating as a child, after that I didn't want to play ice skating anymore,” shouted Enta angry.

“That’s why you must do ice skating again to face your past trauma with ice skating. How do you lose with Toi who learned ice skating for the first time but he dared to try to walk on ice even though he had to hold on the rail? Look at him!” Otone pointed at Toi who struggled walked on the ice alone while he held the rail firmly.

Enta surprised when he saw Toi’s struggling with too much cold sweet on his face even Toi almost slipped on the ice if he didn’t hold the rail.

“Toi! Are you alright? Can I help you? You look pale with too much cold sweat.” Said Enta worriedly.

“No! No! Just help yourself. I’m fine. You’re also scared, huh?” said Toi.

“Don’t mock me! You too!” said Enta couldn’t accept Toi’s mock.

Well... except Kazuki who seems could walked and skated slowly on the ice without holding the rail then he skated around the rail, through Enta and Toi then Reo, Mabu, and Sara. Such a good start for a beginner like him for skating without holding the rail. Everybody who watched him suddenly being amazed with Kazuki’s sudden skill of ice skating for the beginning trainee also invites admiration from figure skaters.

“Wow. Had you learn ice skating before, Kazuki-kun?” asked Minami impressed.

“Err... yeah. When I was a kid, maybe since I was 8. But I never ice skate anymore since 14 maybe.” Answered Kazuki honestly.

“Ah, I see. Then come here right now. Let me see you skate at the center with me. Can you do that?” asked Minami while he pointed some space next to him.

“Ah, okay. I’ll try.” Kazuki skated to Minami, left the rail. He could skate without holding anything. After he came to Minami. He turned his body to the front of his friends, slowly but smoothly without sudden slipped or tripped. The other five amazed with hidden talent in Kazuki.

“WOW!!! You did it well. You even spin your body smoothly.” Praised Minami amazed.

“Yeah... just a little. I still haven't done it fast.” Said Kazuki, scratched his not-so-itchy head.

“Of course it’s an amazing improvement. Just give applauses for my same voice boy.” Everyone gave Kazuki applauses, including those who clapped while holding the rail.

“Ah, I've got an idea. Why don’t you become my temporary assistant for this session?” asked Minami.

“Huh?! Temporary assistant? Eh? Is it alright?” Asked Kazuki doubly.

“Of course! What do I teach you if you can do that? It's your turn to teach them.”

“Wow! Thank you so much. It’s an honor for me.” Said Kazuki excited.

“Recruiting the improved beginner to be a temporary assistant? Hmm... such a brilliant idea.” Commented Victor who watched them.

“it will be the first duet between two boys with the same voices, huh? It will be interesting.” Commented JJ.

“Lady and Gentlemen, start from now on, Kazuki Yasaka will be my temporary coach assistant just for this session. So I hope you guys can work with him well. And don't be jealous of him, okay?” announced Minami presented Kazuki next to him.

“Jealous? How can I be jealous of him? Of course, I'll enjoy learning ice skating if Kazuki is the coach for us.” Said Enta flustered.

“Just for temporary, not permanent.” Responded Toi.

“I know that. But still...”

_epha_

_Flashback x Seaweed_

Ice skating practice started from how to stand on ice to maintain body balance. Minami alongside Kazuki reached the other five how to stand on the ice in the right way while demonstrating it.

Sara could stand on the ice stably without holding the rail.

Enta and Toi had struggled to stand on ice without holding the rail. First, their legs have trembled when they tried to stand without holding anything. But soon, Enta could handled it with his legs weren’t trembled anymore. Soon, Toi could stand on ice even though his legs were slightly trembling but he could handle it stably without slipping.

The most struggle to stand on ice are of course Mabu and, the worst, Reo. They were made sense because the height could affect the way they stand, even their visibility when they looked down.

But Mabu could straighten stood slightly well even though his legs were trembled.

Meanwhile, Reo still had struggled to stand up straightened, even his legs and his body were more trembling until he couldn’t control them. His cold sweat poured a lot. Reo was more scared than before until he became the people’s center of attention.

Kazuki tried to calm him but it didn’t work since Reo’s fear on the ice had been bigger than before.

It seems like the theory "the higher a person's height, the greater the fear of someone looking down because it feels more and more terrifying” had been true. Maybe it seems makes sense because their risk of fracture is greater than the short guys.

“Hey, Mr. Shark! Where are your guts?! Has it shrunk since on the ice, huh!? Hahaha...” mocked JJ, surprised his fellow skaters who didn’t believe in his harsh manner toward one of his students.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BIG MOUTH!” shouted Reo resentful toward JJ.

“JJ! How could you said harshly toward him? He is the beginner and you should respect him.” Scolded Otabek.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be such a naive. Look at him! It’s fun to prank that guy with scary shark teeth and tacky look like him. It’s not JJ style for me. If you want to do that, why don’t you try it to that glasses guy with the same voice with you?” said JJ arrogantly. Otabek frowned irritably with JJ’s arrogance.

“Huh! Just like you never fail to do anything! Remember, you’re also the loser like him. You just have some iconic slogan and pose but unfortunately, no one of the fellow skaters notices you. Besides, remember when you only got 3rd place in Grand Prix Finale three years ago while me and Katsudon got 1st and 2nd places, huh?” Yurio mocked back, defended Otabek. Instantly JJ frowned irritably.

Meanwhile, Victor and Yuuri checked Reo’s bio. They noticed his height and suddenly they were surprised.

“185 cm? Wow! Even he is taller than Chris? That’s why I've got intimidated by his look.” Said Victor.

“For me, it’s too dangerous for him to practice without our special handling since he is an adult now. And it’s also the same for Mabu. We don’t want them to get earlier injured or fracture.” Said Yuuri worried.

“Hmm... maybe I should call Chris and ask him about how to teach someone who has the taller height.”

“That’s not the point, Victor! How can Chris can handle this? Besides, he also learned ice skating since his youth like us. We need some supports to help them practice ice skating well.” suggested Yuuri.

“But how do you do it?” asked Victor curiously.

_epha_

Reo was calm now. But his face was deadpanned with embarrassment after he stood while he was holding the chair. Mabu was awkward too with the chair he held.

JJ once again mocked Reo which was made Reo irritated, but thus time Victor snapped JJ for his bad manner.

"Reo. Do you feel better right now?" Asked Victor.

"Yeah, a little bit. But... that's too embarrassing actually..." said Reo while he noticed that the boys and Sara just stood without any support.

"Please, Reo... don't complain too much." Said Mabu.

"That's OK, Reo. At least we care about you and your partner's safety since you two are the adults."

"Thank you, Victor-san..." answered Reo and Mabu together.

"And for the young kids, don't be jealous of them, OK. Since you all are still young, your bodies will be okay even when you have to fall or slip. Minami and Kazuki will accompany you during your first practice."

"Yes, Sir!" Said The Trio and Sara together.

_epha_

The practice continued with Minami and Kazuki demonstrated how to skate in the right way. The other five tried to follow their demonstration.

Well, like the first time, not all of them could imitate and followed their instruction. Failures always happened with them, like slipped many times until fell from the ice.

Like Toi who fell from the ice painfully. He hissed painfully. Fortunately, he wore safety pieces of equipment so he wouldn't have injured himself continually.

Kazuki who noticed went to him to help him hurriedly. Kazuki offered his hand to him, but when Toi reached his hand to Kazuki's...

"Nah Nah Nah! Don't do that!" Minami prohibited Toi and Kazuki.

"You can't ask help from anyone if you perform alone one day. So, you should try to get up from falling by yourself." Said Minami, made Toi and Kazuki became curious.

"Lady and gentlemen, attention please!" All of the eyes

“There are the tips for getting up from the ice, also there are the tips how to fall on ice safely. Like this.”

Minami then demonstrated how to fall on ice safely and elegantly. Then he turned and bent his body then got up in the right way (2). Toi tried to follow like what Minami did. And he did it successfully.

“Wow! Congrats for you, Toi! You did it well! Actually, it’s so easy to get up from ice. Just be careful by yourself and don’t fall to often, OK?!” said Minami smiled.

“Ah, thank you, Minami-san,” replied Toi smiled back.

And then the practice was continued again.

“Toi, please... let me to accompany your practice to skate.” offered Kazuki while he reached his hand for Toi.

“No, thank you. I can do it by myself. It’s OK.” Rejected Toi softly.

“No! I force you! Please, let me accompany and teach you!” said Kazuki firmly yet softly.

Toi thought twice before then he accepted Kazuki’s offer.

“Alright then if you are stubborn to do that.” Said Toi then reached Kazuki’s hand with his hand.

“Kazuki!” called Enta from afar. He could only swipe his skates but didn't dare to slide because he was afraid of slipping.

“Wait for me! Please... teach me how to skate on ice too...” asked Enta miserably.

“OK... it seems like Enta needs your help more than me. Then I will go firs-...”

“No, Toi! You skate with us too. I will teach you two how to skate.” Said Kazuki held back Toi.

“Wow! That’s a good idea. We can skate together. The three of us.” Said Enta enthusiastic.

“Wait! Wait! Wait! Really? You want to teach the two of us? Hold the two of us at a time? By yourself?” asked Toi confused.

“Yeah! Of course! Why not?” said Kazuki raised his eyebrows.

“No... I didn’t mean to underestimate you. I know you can skate well, but you’re still not pro. I'm afraid that if you hold both of us then it will harm yourself. I don’t want to be a burden for you.” Said Toi a little uncomfortable.

“It’s OK, Toi! Don’t think if you are a burden for me. Instead, I like to have fun with you, the three of us, with ice skating.” Said Kazuki, comforted Toi.

“Yes! He is right! Maybe skating for the three of us will be exciting than alone. We can learn together with Kazuki.” Said Enta.

“Ah... alright... alright... seems like I can’t reject the two of you. Why I can’t shrug off you two?” said Toi smiled. The trio laughed together then skated together while even thought they hooked their arms each other.

Meanwhile, Yuuri, Victor, and Keppi watched their interaction intensively.

“Waah... they look close to each other. I become jealous of their friendship. If only my friendship with my friends could be like them.” Commented Yuuri fascinated.

“That’s right. Their friendship is formed because of the connection of fate, the connection of dream, the connection of past, and the connection of goal, kero. So their friendship is strong despite the many obstacles they will face that have the potency to damage their friendship, kero.” Explained Keppi.

“Ah, I see. Suddenly I miss Phichit so much, remind me of both of us lived together in America to train ice skating with the same coach even with the same dream before I decided to take hiatus because of my failure in Grand Prix Final eight years ago.” Said Yuuri nostalgic.

“It’s interesting.” Victor touched his chin with his hidden meaning of smile.

“Let see if their friendship is as strong as you said, Keppi. But I don’t think this 200 days of the practice makes their friendship stronger than before. Maybe they will face another problem again this time.” Said Victor smirked. Keppi who noticed Victor’s implied words understood what he thought.

“Ooo... Do you want to try testing them, Victor?”

“Why not? Besides... it’s about the time. Maybe this earlier practice won’t impact their friendship. But what will happen between them if they get a program that I have prepared?”

“Victor. Don’t do such a dirty thing toward them. You have no right to break them. Our job is only to coach them. No more.” Hissed Yuuri suspicious.

“Oh come on, Yuuri. It won’t be fun if there is no drama in everyday practice. Besides, this practice has always been recorded for our TV show collaboration with Sara in December later.” Said Victor while he was pointing the cameraman who recorded their activities on ice.

“You have no change, Victor. But still... you can’t do tha-...”

“It’s okay, Yuuri...” interrupted Keppi calmed.

“I won’t prevent Victor to do that. Every connection has its own risk and obstacle, kero. After all...” Keppi paused his words. Yuuri and Victor noticed every single word from Keppi.

“The process of ice skating practice isn’t only to form the connection among those three boys, but also to form the connection between you two and those three boys, connection between the other professional figure skaters and the other amateurs, connection between teachers and students, connection among all of them who involve in this event, kero. So it’s also about you and them, kero. You will also face the problem itself relates to the connection, kero.” Said Keppi, especially toward Victor who was silent, ‘digested’ every word from Keppi. Yuuri still confused with what Keppi said.

Back to the ice skating practice.

In the first day of practice, they began to enjoy ice skating even though not all of them can skate smoothly in the first place.

_epha_

**_Day 2_ **

The next day, their legs were cramping for their first practice last day. But they went to practice every day until they could master it even though only temporary.

Still wore safety equipment, they tried to skate on the ice without holding the rail. Still couldn't do it fully, but at least there had been developments between them. Yeah... at least for the teens, and Sara who was the fast learner. Well... except Reo who still couldn’t skate well despite he used chair for his support.

“Hey, Mr. Shark. Why do you still skate like a turtle? Don’t be a loser, man. How can you still lose with young people like them, huh? Even how can you lose with you dearly partner here?” mocked JJ sarcastically while he mention about Mabu’s well progresses on skating on ice even though he still used a chair and he skated so slowly.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! YOU JUST AN ANNOYING BIG MOUTH DUMBASS!” Cursed Reo irritated.

“Oi Victor! How can you engage him to join this project to be the coaches for this show? We don’t have the business with him. He only made trouble here.” Asked Yurio about JJ who was annoying for him.

“Actually I have no thoughts of asking him. But I don’t have a choice.” Said Victor

“Don’t have a choice your ass. Don’t say that you ask him because there is another man who has the same voice with him so you can bring him to meet that shark teeth man, huh?!”

“Really. I don’t lie, Yurio. I’m serious. Besides, it’s just a coincidence if there is a man who has the same voice with JJ. Even I also newly knew if there is the man who has the same voice with Otabek.” Said Victor.

**_Day 5_ **

Now everyone could skate well. Minami then taught them how to glide and stop on ice while he demonstrated it.

Again, there were struggled for learning a new lesson of ice skating. Many fallen every time they tried it, some even collide with each other. However, they looked happy because they could have fun with each other for the first time.

**_Day 8_ **

The exercise was still ongoing, but Yuuri decided to be absent from coaching first because he wanted to visit his mother after returning from the hospital yesterday which was finally allowed by Victor.

After several days had passed, Victor allowed his students to release safety equipments if they felt they could do it or felt sultry. Toi and Kazuki decided to take off their helmets since their helmets felt heavy on their heads day by day, also because of they felt sultry on their heads, but they didn’t take off their knee pads and elbow pads. Enta wanted to take off his helmet too, but unfortunately, Otone forbade him to take off his helmet since she still worried about him being accidentally hurt, much to Enta’s disappointment and reluctance.

Reo decided to take off his helmet too since it was too embarrassing for him to wear it. But Reo decided to still wear it since he felt comfortable and safe when he skated. Both Reo and Mabu finally could skate without any support like chair or rail.

**_Day 10 (June 16)_ **

On Sunday Yuuri returned to coaching after he returned from Hasetsu yesterday. This time they learned about skating backward. Minami still as a session instructor demonstrated it carefully so that all of them could join in listening and demonstrate it well. Again, they had difficulty in skating backward, more difficult than skating forward, even Kazuki who was a step further developed also found it difficult to skate backward.

“Damn! Why is this so difficult? I can’t do this anymore!” complaint Enta who fell on ice after he learn skating backward.

“Me too... even I still can’t skate well.” Said Mabu painfully.

After their practices, their feet were sore, even almost their entire bodies.

“Well well well... seems like you all have become the old guys in your young ages, young lads. By the way, thanks for your hard work in this practice.” Said Victor toward all of the beginners who were tired in their ways.

“Ah! My feet are scratched...” complained Kazuki.

“My legs are sore...” complained Enta.

“My body... I can’t move it now...” complained Reo while he was lying on the floor like he was in the sleep paralysis phase.

“So you can’t move anymore, Mr. Shark? Poor you... how can you hunt the prey if you are being like that, Mr. Shark?” JJ never bored to mock Reo.

“Shut the fuck up! Damn you big mouth! You just didn’t do anything beside watched us.” Snapped Reo irritated even though his body still lied on the floor outside the ice rink.

“This is more difficult than the lesson last days, dish...” complained Sara who her face was a little bit red and sweaty since she was the one who struggled more with skating backward.

Only Toi and Mabu weren’t complained, but still, their face could be read if they were just as tired as the others.

“Sorry for informing you, guys. But you know... it’s only ten days and you are already tired? Oh come on, don’t such be the wet noodles. There are still 190 days left. That is still not so difficult because the other elements of the movement in the future will be more difficult, such as spins and jumps.” Explained Victor.

“WHAT?! How can it be? Keppi, why don’t you only change us to be able to skate on ice just with your magic? It’s just for the temporary show, isn’t?” asked Enta reluctantly.

“There isn’t an instant way to build your connection, kero. To start a connection, there must be a process to establish good and long-lasting relationships in the future, kero. This practice is one of your connection with the other from different backgrounds, kero.” Explained Keppi.

“I still don’t understand... Why are we must connect with these figure skaters in the long term just for Sara’s show? I mean, besides the factor of the same voices just because of the same voice actors? What is the reason for connecting with them?” asked Kazuki confused.

“Yeah... besides... it’s wasting time sometimes... I have to divide my time back just to practice which is not clear what the goal is.” Complained Toi upset.

“You will find out after time later, kero. Nothing is impossible if one day all of you have the connection with one or more of these figure skaters from another anime, kero.” Keppi answered was hanging, adding to the complaints between them.

"I hope you can be patient. It is only a matter of time. You will get used to this routine. The matter of your body being sore, we can overcome it later." Said Yuuri smiled

"Oh yeah, It’s time for lunch. By the way is there any place for your recommendation in Asakusa that we can eat there? If possible it's cheap but tasty." Asked Victor toward Reo and Mabu in English.

“How about cucumber, dish?” suggested Sara innocently.

“Thanks, Sara. But sorry, we can’t eat only cucumber, dish. We aren’t kappa, dish.” Replied Victor while he imitated Sara’s signature verbal tic.

"Ugh... Um... Usually, in Asakusa, there are many sushi, ramen, sukiyaki, many kinds of traditional Japanese foods." informed Reo in English after he could wake up from his tiredness.

"Oh yeah? If you know where are the restaurants you mean?"

"Err ... To be honest we also don't know which one of the food place is our recommendation because for us all foods in Asakusa are all good, but if we recommend you should look for traditional Japanese food restaurants or shops in the Taito City, near of the area of Kaminarimon Gate, Nakamise Street, and the Sensho-ji Shrine. If you are looking for food around here in the Sumida area especially in Tokyo Skytree Town, it might be expensive. In there it is quite affordable for outside tourists. The distance of Tokyo Skytree Town to Taito city is quite close. You only need to walk through the Azuma bridge, but it will take a long time if you just walk because it takes around 20 minutes more to get there but it will throw money away if you use public transportation. We recommend that you just ride bicycles so you don't waste your money." Suggested Mabu detailed in English.

“Actually Tokyo Skytree Town isn’t be included in Asakusa area, kero. Asakusa is one of the district which is in special ward Taito City, while Tokyo Skytree is in Sumida City, kero. But some people did have a misperception because they thought Tokyo Skytree is a part of Asakusa because of the proximity of Asakusa and Tokyo Skytree only from land trips, kero. Even we rent ice rink in this place because there is no Ice Rink in Asakusa itself, kero." Explains Keppi regarding the mistake of the name of the area in Tokyo.

"Ah, arigatou for giving such useful information, Mabu, Keppi. Don't worry, we have taken our bicycles for accommodation from Keppi himself. Moreover, our homestay happened to be also in the Asakusa area."

"Ah, thank goodness. By the way, if you want to find Western restaurants there are also many available in Asakusa. coincidentally, near Kaminarimon Gate there is a restaurant that serves Russian Cuisine (3). Maybe you miss Russian cuisine, you can stop in there and eat them." Suggested Reo excitedly.

"Ah, thank you very much for your advice, Reo, but we don't want to eat Russian food for now. Besides, not all foreigners here are Russians like JJ and Otabek. After all, we are in Japan to eat Japanese cuisine, not eat our original country’s cuisine. I'm not even sure whether Russian cuisine or other country cuisine is still authentic or has been fusion with Japanese style. But maybe I'll try it next time. By the way thanks for your information, Reo, Mabu.” Said Victor.

“Ah, nevermind, Sir. If you want to know about Asakusa and also want to walk around Asakusa for your free time, we are willing to be a tour guide for you.” offered Reo excitedly.

“Coincidentally, we were the police officers and had traveled almost the Asakusa area for services. Now we have worked as the pullers of Jinrikisha (4). We can take you around Asakusa wherever and whenever you want.” Told Mabu cheerfully.

"Even if necessary, we can give our ride for free to you." Added Reo excitedly like he did tourism promotion.

“Ah, thanks so much for your offer. But it would be better if we pay the fees for you when you take us around Asakusa for your hard work," said Victor sincerely.

"No, it's not necessary. At least we will do this as the reward for teaching us about ice skating for free, considering you and your crew will stay here in 6 months. There's no way we continue to attract fees from you continuously. At least it will be an honor for us to make you enjoy Asakusa well while coaching in here." Said Mabu with radiating aura.

"You fool, of course you don't pay them, kero. Sara and I ourselves took care of their accommodations. There should be a little advantage for me too, kero." Keppi grunted from behind. But of course they didn't hear it. Maybe Victor heard it a little.

"Hmm ... maybe I'll think about your offer first. But surely I will still pay for your jinrikisha services when we need you. After all, this is your livelihood, right? You also definitely need money to meet your needs especially when you are still in ice skating training. Isn't that right, Keppi?" Asked Victor to Keppi.

"Right, kero. Even there must be a profit for me too, kero." Said Keppi suddenly acted so materialistic.

“Ah, don’t worry. We will get a lot of profit after our event can be completed successfully." Victor rubbed his body and Keppi's head with exasperation.

“Guys, do you also want to go around Asakusa with Reo and Mabu as our jinrikisha pullers and our tour guides?” Asked Victor toward the figure skaters.

"Wow! Of course, I want to. Are you going to pay for everything for us?" Asked Minami excited.

"Of course not. We will joint venture pay together! How come I’ll pay for it yourselves?" Victor said rudely.

"Maybe it would be better if we give you the free trip around Asakusa specifically for you rather than thinking about a joint venture," said Mabu in sympathy.

“Wow! That’s better!” shouted JJ excitedly but after then he got smacked on his head by Yurio and Otabek.

“Shut up and be polite!” said Yurio and Otabek.

“Thanks for your offer once again, Mabu. But maybe I'll be appreciated if we pay you for your service than enjoying your service free. Besides, we are still foreigners. By the way, let me ask these three teens for a while.” Then Victor approached Kazuki, Toi, and Enta who still took a rest for reducing their tiredness or maybe disappearing their soreness in their legs or bodies.

“Hi Kids! As the Asakusa local boys, can ask for a minute with you? By the way, let me speak English to you even though I can speak Japanese so my friends who don’t know Japanese can understand our conversation.”

“Oh yeah. No problem, Sir. I can understand English well. Can I help you, Sir?” said Kazuki in English.

“And what about you two? Can you speak English well?” asked Victor toward Toi and Enta.

“Emm... just a little bit.” Said Toi in English while he pressed his index finger and thumb into a small circle.

“Hey, what about me? I still don’t understand English,” said Enta panic.

“Really? You can’t speak English? Aren't you one school with Kazuki? I think you can learn English better than me.” Asked Toi wonder.

“I told you that I don't understand English at all. Even my English often got a poor grade because of my poor English pronunciation and my listening in English is also so bad.” Said Enta frustrated.

"Tch! Just say that you are lazy to learn English because you have a trauma when you have lived abroad first. Otone nee-san had told me that you must choose to stop learning if you feel like you have failed or traumatized. " said Toi sarcastically.

“Hey, don’t listen to what my sister said! And since when did you become close to my sister? Even my sister always praises you.” snapped Enta angry.

“Kids. Calm down... not all of you need to speak English. If you can’t speak English at least we will translate what do you say. I’m just want to ask you about your recommendation about the food shop in Asakusa. Maybe as the Asakusa local boys, do you have any recommenced food shop?” asked Victor.

“Hmm... about food shops, I think sushi and ramen are recommended in Asakusa since many sushi and ramen restaurants in Asakusa, especially in near of Kaminarimon Gate, Nakamise Street, and Sensho-ji Shrine.” Explained Kazuki.

“Yeah, I know. Reo and Mabu already explained about it, too.”

“But if you want to find the best of sushi restaurant, Sushi Zanmai is the right place for eating sushi.” Said Kazuki excitedly.

“Sushi Zanmai? It that one of franchise from Sarazanmai? I mean, there is the term ‘zanmai’ behind the term ‘sushi’.”

“No, it’s different. Sushi Zanmai has been exist around a long time before our show Sarazanmai. Maybe about the name, it’s just only a coincidence, hehe...”

“Hey, we also collaborated on promotions with Sushi Zanmai before for the promotion of Sarazanmai. Don’t forget about that.” Interrupted Toi while he was translating it in his mind when he listened to what Kazuki and Victor said.

“Hehehe... yeah... sort of...” Kazuki scratched his not-so-itchy nape bashfully.

“Wow! Really? Why don’t you tell me before? By the way... is that worth it? I mean... about the price, and the quality of the food itself?” asked Victor carefully.

“Unfortunately, the price is quite expensive for foreign tourists. But the taste is quite worth the price. Yes, that's how the best restaurants are, of course, the average prices are quite expensive.” Said Kazuki.

“Hmm... maybe I'll consider it for the recommended food shop from you. By the way...” Victor approached Kazuki.

“Katsuki Yasaka... what is your favorite food?” asked Victor with a low voice toward Kazuki. He lowered his body so he was parallel with Kazuki who is still sitting on the floor. His eyes stared directly into Kazuki's eyes to read his mind, whether following his words or not.

“Ka-Katsuki?” Kazuki frowned, confused.

“Huh? Katsuki?” Toi and Enta said together in confused.

“Since when did Kazuki change his given name to be **Katsuki**?” whispered Enta, asked toward Toi. Toi shrugged his shoulders.

“Victor!” Victor turned his head to Yuuri.

“Katsuki is my family name. How can you call him as **Katsuki**? I thought you were calling someone's name wrongly.” Said Yuuri.

“Huh? Really? I think he has the same name as you. So what is wrong with it? His name is Katsuki Yasaka, right?” said Victor stubbornly.

“Um... Sir...” Victor turned to Kazuki.

“Sorry for that because my name sounds the same with your fiance’s family name, but my right name is **Kazuki**.”

“What? Really? But for me, it sounds the same with **Katsuki**.”

“No, Sir. Both **Kazuki** and **Katsuki** have different middle syllable. It’s - **zu** , not - **tsu**.” Corrected Kazuki.

“Ah, it’s only about the name. I think it’s no different with the meaning of the name.”

“No, Sir. If one of the syllables of the name is different even though they sound the same then the meaning will be different.”

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry for my mistake, Katsuki.” Said Victor with (intentionally) mispronounced the name again.

“ **Ka – Zu – Ki**. **Kazuki**.” Corrected Kazuki while he demonstrating his hands, his mimic, and his pitch in Christel Takigawa’s style (5).

“Ok, OK. I’m sorry for my mistake, **Ka – Zu – Ki. Kazuki**.” Victor teased Kazuki with imitated Kazuki’s mimic.

“Please, Sir! Don’t make a joke! I’m serious.” Snapped Kazuki irritated.

“Oh come on, I'm also serious. I try to imitate to spell your name correctly because your name sounds the same with my sweetheart, **Katsuki**.” Said Victor with teasing smile and wink.

“What the hell is that?! Why does that Russian man like to tease Kazuki?” asked Enta with a pale horrified face.

“I don’t know... maybe he is like the type of pervert old guy who likes the young men.” Guessed Toi, also with pale horrified face.

“Oh no! I won’t let that guy molests Kazuki like that!” said Enta suddenly became angry and tried to berate Victor before then was held back by Toi.

“Calm down, Enta. That's just my guess. After all, he already has a fiance.” Said Toi, calmed angry Enta.

“Seriously? Does he have no other work besides teasing that poor new kid?” said Yurio little disgusted.

“Does Victor try to cheating from Yuuri-kun?” Asked Minami worriedly.

“I don’t know! And who cares!” replied Yurio antipathy.

“OK, OK, sorry for that. Let’s back to my question before, what is your favorite food?” asked Victor in English.

“Toi, what does he said in English?” asked Enta, whispered to Toi.

“He just asked about Kazuki’s favorite food. That’s it.” Answered Toi who translated it to Japanese.

“Ah, I know. Kazuki’s food is Kappamaki. I know everything about him. You can ask me if you want to know about Kazuki.” Said Enta excitedly and over-confidently, even before Kazuki answered it form himself. Even he used Japanese.

Everyone turned to him with *.* face, amazed.

AW!

“Dumbass! He isn’t asking you! He is asking to Kazuki. Why don’t you act like idiot when it’s about Kazuki?!” asked Toi angry.

“I just want to prevent him from molesting Kazuki!” whispered Enta with negative thinking.

“That doesn't make sense, damn it!”

“Whoa... it seems like there is someone prejudiced at me here. Calm down, there isn’t molesting in here. I’m just teasing your friend but that doesn’t mean I’m molesting your friend. It’s just a joke, OK” said Victor calmed, suddenly Toi and Enta became silent. Kazuki’s face became red because of his embarrassment when Enta mentioned that Victor tried to molest him.

“Oh, by the way, thanks for your information about him, but sorry, kid. I don’t ask this to you. I ask to your friend. But don’t worry, there is no molesting the virgins like what you think, OK?”

“Ah... i-i’m sorry, Sir...” said Enta embarrassed.

“Oh, God... this is too embarrassing. Victor, you don’t need to ask like you do some investigation like that.” Said Yuuri facepalmed while another figure skaters only watched thus drama with bored face since they had to endure hunger because the lunchtime filled with the nonsense drama.

“Sshhh... calm down... I just want to have the time with the teens.” Said Victor.

“By the way, what is Kappa Maki?” asked Victor to Kazuki.

“Oh, it’s a kind of sushi roll but with the filling of cucumber.” Answered Kazuki after his sense was back.

“Oo, so are you vegetarian?”

“Emm... maybe. But not at all. I just like it. That’s all.”

“Is Kappa Maki available in Sushi Zanmai?”

“Yeah, of course. All kind of sushis are available in Sushi Zanmai, including Kappa Maki.”

“Alright, then. Thanks for your recommendation. And sorry for wasting your time, Katsuki.”

“Kazuki!” corrected Kazuki.

“Ohoho... sorry. I mean Kazuki. And you, round-glasses boy. What is your name?” asked Victor then to Enta.

“Ah, E-Enta, Sir.” Replied Enta after he realized that Victor called him.

“Oh, OK. Enta. What is your favorite food? Or should I translate it to Japanese?” asked Victor.

“No Sir. I-i already know it. Favorite food... em...croquette. Yes... croquette.” Said Enta with stumbling English.

“OK, if may I know... where do you usually buy croquette in here?” Enta turned his head to Toi and Toi translated Victor’s question to him even though not so detailed.

“Oh... umm... supermarket. Yeah... supermarket. Minimarket too...” said Enta like tried to explained that he always buy croquettes in supermarket and also minimarket.

“Not in the restaurant? Or in any food stall?” Enta turned again to Toi and Toi translated it.

“No, Sir. I-i... rarely... buy food... in resu...taurant. My grandma... sometimes... em... cook it... for me...” asked Enta in stumbling English grammatically, even he mimicked what he said. After that, Enta turned to Toi to ask the confirmation if he was speaking correctly, then Toi gave him thumb-up, indicated that he spoke in English correctly.

“Oh, I see... then I have to ask you. just one last question.”

“But before that, Toi, can you stay away from us for a while? Because I want Enta to understand my question in English.”

“Eh?! Why?! Please, I need Toi as my translator. I’m sucked at English.” Said Enta panic.

“Don’t worry, Enta. I know you can do that. Besides, my question in English is so easy. You don’t need the translator to translate it, even the little kids know about it.” Then Victor approached Enta then his head closed to Enta’s so he could saw his eyes.

“Do you love him?” asked Victor with a low voice.

“Eh?”

“Do you love Katsuki Yasaka? Oops, I mean... Ka – Zu – Ki. Kazuki?” asked Victor with the mimick like Kazuki did before to spell his name correctly.

Enta’s cheekbones and nose suddenly became red. Toi who noticed them quietly realized with Victor’s question to Enta, also a little bit shocked.

Enta’s face became fully red, and then...

AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!!!!

“NO! NO! NO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DON’T HAVE ANY RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM BESIDES AS MY BEST FRIEND! NO! NO! NO! I DON’T LOVE HIM SO MUCH! DON’T MAKE A JOKE WITH ME, OLD MAN! YOU’RE A MOLESTER! GO AWAY FROM US! WE WON’T LET YOU CLOSE TO US!” shouted Enta in deny convulsively like he tried to shoo away the monster.

Everyone saw him in confusion.

“Toi? What did Victor ask to him?” asked Kazuki to Toi.

“Nah. That’s not important.” Said Toi lied while he shook his head.

“Ahahaha... how cute are you. Calm down... it’s not so important question. Don’t be too serious. Ahahaha...” Victor laughed out loud, made Enta was embarrassed.

“Oh, come on, Victor! Don’t waste our time here... it’s lunchtime. We almost past our lunchtime. I'm hungry, you know?!” said JJ sulky and impatiently.

“He is right, Victor. Don’t tease these kids like that. We are all hungry, so are they. Don't mess with them.” scolded Otabek.

“Oh come on, let me make a little small talk to them. Besides, we need a recommendation from them about food which could be our lunch this afternoon,” said Victor relaxed, innocently.

“What you are doing right now is not at all asking them about their recommendations, but you are just busy teasing those poor kids!" Yurio snapped irritably.

“Ssshhh... I haven't asked this blue hair boy yet,” whispered Victor, ignored the irritated Yurio.

“Ugh... I'm hungry.” Minami sighed while he held his stomach that was ringing from hunger.

“Hi, you are Toi Kuji, right?” asked Victor in English

“Y-yes, Sir. You already knew it,” replied Toi in English awkwardly.

“You know, among all the beginners’ names, your name is the easiest to remember because your name is unique.” Praised Victor.

“OK... thanks for that...” replied Toi but smiled halfheartedly.

“And you know, when I hear about your name, **Toi** , it reminds me of the movie title. You know? **Toi Story**...” said Victor chummy like the tried to act as Toi’s close friend.

“Ah, is that so? Ahahaha... I just realized it., ahaha...” Toi laughed awkwardly.

“Aw geez...” Yurio was facepalmed while the others saw Victor, deadpanned, tired and hungry. Kazuki and Enta felt pity for Toi.

After then, Victor chit-chatted with Toi about something not-so-important, like asking about his freckles, his eyebags that Victor thought that it was his eyeliners, his excellent English skill when he translated his questions for Enta which was denied by Toi who felt that Kazuki is the best in English conversation among them, and the similarities between him and Yurio. Toi felt uncomfortable and awkward with Victor’s too chummy behavior. Meanwhile, everybody had begun to wait impatiently for Victor who wasted too much time just talking to things that were not important.

“Ah, by the way, what is your favorite food?” said Victor, finally back to his core topic.

“Ah, actually... not so favorite... even I don’t think my favorite food is the delicious food.”

“Oh, come on, just say it. It doesn’t matter even if you think it isn’t delicious food.”

“When I was kid, I usually like soba, you know, some kind of the noodles. But now I rarely eat them, especially hand-made soba in any food shop.” Told Toi, half honest, half lie.

“Oh, OK... then what is your current favorite food?”

“Nothing in particular.”

“Ah, unfortunately... but if may I know what is your recommendation about food place for us, besides Sushi Zanmai?”

“Err... I don’t know... because I rarely eating outside. So I can’t give you some best recommendation.”

“Oh, come on. It’s OK. At least one recommendation. I think you have eating outside in the past, right? Maybe the place where there is some tasty food for your tongue that maybe you can remember.”

“Seriously, Sir. I don’t have any recommendation for you since the foods in Asakusa are varied and different in every type. Just follow your instinct is okay for you.” said Toi was reluctant to recommend the food place for Victor.

“Victor, please... don't force him to give you a recommendation. If he doesn't want to give a recommendation then it’s OK, we can walk around Asakusa to find food anywhere.” Scolded Yuuri.

“Yeah, actually that’s a good idea, but now I'm lazy just to walk around Asakusa without plan for now.” Replied Victor blindly.

“Damn it! Why don’t you try to smack him on the head or kick him?! That old geezer pisses me off!” whispered Yurio sullen.

“Please, Yurio. That’s not helped. Don’t make it too worse.” Said Yuuri tired.

“Toi. Please... give me some recommendation at least one. Maybe from your friends, colleague, or family who have the business of food shop if you have them.” Asked Victor whined in Japanese. It made Toi felt more uncomfortable with him.

"Ah, I know. Toi's family has a soba restaurant. It's Sobakyu." Shouted Enta excitedly.

Suddenly Toi and Kazuki turned their heads and glared toward him sharply. Enta finally realized with his mistake that he blurted out about Toi's past unintentionally.

"Or maybe not..." continued Enta even though he realized that it was too late.

"Wow! Really? Why don't you tell before? You're too lazy to answer me. I just want to know about your recommendation about the food place. But why don't you tell me if your family has a soba restaurant?" Asked Victor cheerfully.

"Err... actually... it's not mine, but my relatives who have soba restaurant. My far relatives actually." Said Toi with a low voice. He didn't have any choice besides to answer Victor's question this time. Damn you, Enta!

"But still, it's your family's own. Woah... finally we have find something to eat from Toi's recommendation. I mean, we can eat in Toi's family restaurant." Announced Victor happy.

All the figure skaters were happy finally they could eat as soon as possible without finding the restaurant randomly, also waiting for Victor asking (or teasing) the kids about some stupid thing that he mentioned as recommendation. Meanwhile, the others were silent. Kazuki, Enta, even Reo, Mabu, Sara, and Keppi stared at Toi who was silent. They worried if Toi's bad secret about his past had gonna be revealed by the figure skaters from the other anime if Toi was a former bad news.

"Where is the location of Sobakyu? Is it near the Kaminarimon Gate, Nakamise Street, or Sensho-Ji Shrine?"

"Yeah... Not so far with Kaminarimon Gate. But you need to walk alongside Kaminarimon Street." Toi then explained about the direction of Sobakyu and gave the address number to Victor.

"If you still don't know, you can ask the people around you on the street or you can use Google Maps for your detail guide."

"Ok, but why don't you bring us there too? Who knows maybe you want to meet your relative."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't bring you right now."

"Why?"

"Because... Because I still have my own business with my friends. Sorry for that." Lie. Toi tried to avoid himself from his aunt and uncle. He didn't want to show himself to them as he realized that he was bad news, just like his late brother, Chikai.

"Ah, unfortunately... OK then. At least thanks so much for your information to me." Said Victor smiled then went away alongside the figure skaters.

"Wait a second!" Said Toi, paused them then Victor and friends turned back to him.

"Please, if you can, don't tell them that it's from my recommendation if they ask you." Said Toi.

"Huh? Why? It's your relatives, your family. Why do you must hide this info to them?" Asked Victor curious.

"Err... Not a big problem. Just... I feel uncomfortable with them."

"Uncomfortable? Why do you feel uncomfortable with them?" Asked Victor.

"Eh, not a matter actually, just... I haven't seen them for a long time. I don't want if they think I'm being impolite." Said Toi, lied.

"Really? Then why don't you visit them? Where had you been before for a long time?" Asked Victor then approached back to Toi.

Damn! Everybody besides the figure skaters who watched them became worried if Toi's secret had been revealed by Victor, while the figure skaters confused with Victor who liked to investigate just for something unimportant for them since they were hungry. Well, Yurio also worried with Toi too, since he was the first and only one among the figure skaters who knew about Toi's past since their first conversation on the first day of the shenanigans of the same voice actors.

"I have to do part-time jobs, Sir. So I don't have much time with them."

"Doing part-time jobs can't be the reason for not visiting your family. How many part-time jobs are you working on? Isn't a part-time job generally only one if you are still in school? So what about your school? You're 17 years old right?" Victor 'attacked' him with many questions. Toi were confused about how to answer his questions one by one since he must be careful so his secret wouldn't be revealed.

"Or maybe ... " Victor approached to Toi then lowered his body so that his view was parallel to Toi's view. Yuuri seems to have begun to realize that Victor was being over the limit that he shouldn't do. Likewise with the other three figure skaters who also felt something was wrong with this situation.

"Is there something you hide?" Asked Victor with low voice, intimidating. The others realize that Victor tried to interfere with Toi's personal affairs. They were more anxious to see Toi was cornered. He did not know what to answer so he would not be questioned again.

"Do you have a problem with your family?" Asked Victor with a low voice. Toi quietly squeezed his hand to hold back his anger. Kazuki who noticed him was immediately alarmed at Toi's mood change which began to not be good. Likewise with Yurio who was alarmed to see Victor's intemperated attitude at his counterpart.

"It's not your own business, Sir..." Hissed Toi cold. His eyes glared Victor fiercely.

Victor glared back at Toi calmly, but intimidated. His smile was vanished slowly. He knew that Toi felt threatened and tried to turn 'against' him.

Suddenly the atmosphere became tense. Everybody was anxious when the two pairs of blue eyes, with the hair bangs covered each one of their eyes, in the same cold tense, looked at each other intensively.

"Yuri, what happened actually?" Asked Otabek to Yurio, but he didn't answer his question as he was also worried about Toi. He knew what he felt as his counterpart. Then he stared at Victor upset. How dare Victor behaved impudently to his counterpart.

Meanwhile, Kazuki began to worry about the changing mood of Toi, and Enta who felt guilty for indirectly revealing Toi's secrets to others because of his unintentional slip of his tongue.

‘Idiot! I should be able to control myself. I don't need to tell about Sobakyu to them.' Enta thought to himself.

Then what will be happened between Victor and Toi after then?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Rōmusha (労務者) is a Japanese language word for "laborer", but has come to specifically denote forced laborers during the Japanese occupation of Indonesia in World War II. (source: Wikipedia)  
> (2) The detail of how to fall on ice and to get up back can be check on this link:  
> https://www.wikihow.com/Fall-and-Recover-from-a-Fall-on-Ice  
> (3) There is a real Russian cuisine restaurant named “Manos”. It’s near the Kaminarimon Gate. For detail information about Manos, check this http://megumogu.blogspot.com/2012/08/russian-cuisine-in-asakusa.html  
> (4) Jinrikisha: Japanese rickshaw which is being pulled by one person with his own body.  
> (5) Kazuki’s mimic imitates Christel Takigawa during her presentation about Tokyo Olympic 2020  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNigPTJZZ0E


	5. Sobakyuu and Behind the Sobakyuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only about the time when the figure skaters eat in Sobakyuu....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some profanities, light angst, too short.

Everyone was tense to see Toi and Victor were clashing with each other until finally...

.

.

.

Mppphh...hahaha....

Suddenly, everyone was surprised by Victor's strange change of attitude, moreover Toi, who was surprised to see Victor laughing after he coldly replied to Victor.

“What a cute you are... hahaha... I can’t believe even you take it too seriously. Ahahaha...” Toi suddenly became confused with Victor’s antic. He didn’t know what should he do.

“Toi, Toi, Toi. Seriously, why should I interfere with your business with your family? I’m just kidding, you know. I just want to see your serious expression if you look like Yurio or not. Ahahaha...” said Victor still laughed out loud.

“Su-sumimasen (1)...” Said Toi slowly. His face was red.

“Hey, Yurio. Look at this boy. He really looks like you when he hissed angrily. Why do you have a counterpart that has the same as you? Not only the same voice, but he has the bad boy image just like you. I just have a squishy kappa as my counterpart. Ahahaha...” said Victor while he laughed at Toi and Yurio. Yurio glared him annoyed.

“Victor! Please, don’t make a joke like this. It’s not funny, you know!” scolded Yuuri also annoyed.

“Su-sumimasen... sumimasen.” Said Toi embarrassed while he nodded his head in shame.

“Ah, nevermind. Chill out, boy! Don’t be too tense. Just assume that it’s just an acting, OK?!” Victor strokes Toi's hair. Toi gasped as he felt the nostalgia like that.

“OK, guys. It’s time for us to go right now. Sorry for wasting your time in here. By the way, where are you guys having lunch? Why don't you eat lunch with us?”

“Ah, thank you very much, but we have something to do. We can eat anywhere, after all. Don’t worry.” Answered Kazuki.

“OK, then sayonara and see you again on Monday tomorrow,” Victor said goodbye and then left away, followed by the other figure skaters. But Yurio quietly paused and looked back, looking at Toi.

“Be careful, Toi.” Toi, Kazuki, and Enta noticed Yurio who talked to Toi with his serious face.

“Don’t trust that old geezer. That man can't be trusted.” Told Yurio. Toi’s eyes opened widely with the shocking truth from Yurio himself, the young boy who nota bene is Victor’s close person beside Yuuri, also is the one from the same country like Victor’s.

“If he said he is just kidding, that means is he is serious. He likes to find out something he considers suspicious like you. Maybe he wants to find anything about you and your family’ secrets. Be careful, one day he will find out about your dark past.” Said Yurio with low voice, seriously. Toi gasped as his eyes opened wider and wider. So did Kazuki and Enta.

“It would be better if you don't show your weakness right in front of him. Just act like you were, the stoic one.” Suggested Yurio, not in a good way. Toi was upset but he didn’t know what should he do.

“Plisetsky-san, are you serious with this? Is he that bad?” asked Kazuki worriedly about Victor, but Yurio didn’t answer him.

“Yurio, what are you doing? Come on! Let’s lunchtime hurry.” called Victor to Yurio then he remembered something.

“Ah, by the way, guys. Are you not busy this evening?” asked Victor again to everyone.

“Huh? Busy? Why?” asked Reo confused.

“What if we practice again in the evening for three hours? While it's Sunday, a holiday.”

“WHAT?!?!” shouted everyone together in their shocks, even the figure skaters.

“Kazuki! What did he say?” asked Enta.

“He said that we will practice twice this evening.” Replied Kazuki as the translator.

“WHAT?! IS HE CRAZY?” shouted Enta disbelieved.

“How can you do that, Sir? We are tired of this practice before and then why do we must practice twice?” protested Reo.

“Yeah... besides, we think that our practice is enough for just this once. We have to work for the next day.” Said Mabu.

“Oh come on, don’t too much complain. All of you still not able to skating backward yet. The faster you master it, the faster your time to learn other ice skating techniques, so your time will not be wasted just for practicing the same technique.” Explained Victor nonchalantly.

“Seriously?! How can you do that to us, Victor? We are also tired to coach them, you know!” complained JJ.

“Yeah, we are tired too. We need a refreshing time for this time.” Said Minami.

“Oh come on, what you were doing was just watching them without doing anything. So why do you must complain?” answered Victor casually.

“Hey, I was the one who coached them this session. You were the one who only watched them. Those words should be addressed to yourself, damn it!” said Minami sullen.

“Then why don’t you ask the others to replace yourself when you are tired to coach them?” asked Victor casually, added to Minami’s annoyance. That’s not the point, damn it.

“See? You can already feel how annoying is Victor the retired Living Legend?!” hissed JJ.

“I can’t believe it until now how can Yuuri-kun be with him even engaged to him. I still can’t imagine it.” Said Minami facepalmed.

“If there is anyone who can’t take part in the evening training, you can tell me. But remember, don't lie to us if the reason you are absent is not by reality. Do you still remember Keppi?” said Victor while he pointed at Keppi who served as the overseer with a monitor which could saw what are they doing during their absence. All of them nodded nervously.

“Good, then I’ll be waiting for you at 4.00 p.m. OK. Then see you again...” Victor and his party left away but Yurio was still on his place next to Toi after he heard Victor's announcement.

“Remember what I said, Toi. Just be careful of him. Maybe he wants to investigate yourself secretly through this twice practice the day. He is such a snake.” Warned Yurio to Toi.

“Yurio! Why are you still standing there? Come on! We are going to Asakusa for lunchtime.” Called Yuuri while they paused to wait Yurio.

“Then, see ya.” Yurio finally left away, followed the party.

After the figure skaters’ leaving, the remaining people had sighed after that shenanigans.

“DAMN! How can that molester tries to torture us like that? I still can’t get it for what do we learn ice-skating even with this strange Russian molester man who has the same voice with Keppi?” complained Enta.

“Ugh! It’s too tiring, dish.” Sighed Sara

“It’s your fault, Princess. How can you make a show with thus weird Russian man? Also, how can you trust everything toward Keppi to handle thus show?” said Reo.

“Please, Reo. Don’t blame Princess and Keppi too. Nothing is fault in here. We just aren't used to it.” Said Mabu.

“He is right, kero. It’s about the process of connection and sometimes it feels so painful, kero.” Said Keppi calmed.

“Toi... are you right?” asked Kazuki to Toi. Instantly Enta, Reo, Mabu, Sara, and Keppi turned to Toi who looked gloomy.

“Are you still thinking about what Victor will do for you? Are you scared if he really is going to dig up your past?” asked Kazuki worriedly but Toi didn’t answer him. He was still silent. Everyone was worried about him too. How was Toi's destiny after this?

_epha_

_Flashback x seaweed_

“It’s your fault, Enta! How can you tell about Sobakyuu to the people we just met? You already know that Toi has nothing to do with them anymore?” scolded Kazuki toward Enta who was depressed and guilty.

Now the trio took a rest (and debated) on the Azuma Bridge. Well, only Kazuki and Enta debated, meanwhile Toi who became the subject of their debate chose to be quiet and pensively faced the Sumida river since he was still thinking about Victor and Yurio said to him.

“For God sake, I really have slipped. I accidentally said it. After all, it was true that Toi's family owned a soba shop. Is it wrong if I say about Sobakyuu?”

“You aren’t wrong if you just tell them about Sobakyuu, but don’t tell them that Sobakyuu is Kuji Family’s shop. Did you forget that Toi decided not to return to Sobakyuu because maybe his uncle and aunt already considered him a disgrace to his family? What would happen if suddenly Nikiforov-san and his group quietly asked them about Toi? They will surely know that Toi is bad news for them after they find out the truth about him. Especially Nikiforov-san. From the start, he always seemed wanted to find out our origins and Toi was considered to him the most suspicious of the two of us.” Said Kazuki in his worry way.

“Then blame that Russian molester who asked us too many questions and wanted to find out too much! I thought if I gave him the answered about his last question, he could go away from us. But I couldn’t believe it if he would try to find out about Toi’s family.” Said Enta frustrated.

“Toi... I’m so sorry for telling them about your family’s soba shop. Seriously, it’s just an accident. I didn’t intend to make you suffer. I’m so so sorry for my mistake to you, Toi.” Said Enta, asked apologize to Toi languishingly. Toi didn’t answer him.

“You can’t just say sorry, Enta. You should be responsible if one day Toi’s dark past is found out and all the figure skaters especially Nikiforov-san will insult him, or maybe banish him from the ice skating practice and the show.” Scolded Kazuki panic.

“Then what should we do? Shall we absent from this practice for the evening? So Toi won’t have any problem with that Russian molester?” suggested Enta.

“Idiot! Isn't it already said that we shouldn't be carelessly absent without giving them a real reason? They have used Keppi to watch over us. If we skip class for no apparent reason, we will get punishment from Keppi or whoever they are.”

“Oh geez, you are worried too much. Maybe it's just a kind of bluffing so we keep practicing.”

“How do you know that it’s just bluffing? Did you forget that Keppi has a monitor in his body? He can track our whereabouts and maybe Nikiforov-san will forcibly pick us up or Keppi himself will pick us up forcefully through his magic.” Said Kazuki frustrated.

“SHUT UP!” shouted Toi. Instantly Kazuki and Enta stopped debating. Toi turned to them.

“Why are you two debating about such unimportant thing like this?” asked Toi with a calm voice.

“I know you two worry too much about me. Especially you, Kazuki. I know you worry about me if everybody besides you knows about my past. I understand. But you think too far. How can someone gonna judge me as the bad news once they find out about my past? They are good people, not so easy if they try to investigate me or judge me like that. After all, they wouldn't take care of things like that. They are in here only coaching us for their collaboration show with Sara Azuma December later. That’s it.”

“But... Plisetsky-san said that Nikiforov-san-...” said Kazuki but was interrupted by Toi.

“Why do you trust about Yuri said? Come on... I know about him. He is just a kind of choleric boy who always views the others as his rivals or enemies, especially Katsuki-san who has the same name as him, or Nikiforov maybe. That’s why I don’t trust him just like that. That will only make me think too badly about them.” Said Toi with positive thinking.

“Also, please don’t blame Enta like that. I know it’s his fault, but he did it unintentionally. Did you hear that? He was just slipped on his tongue. He is not fully wrong, Sobakyuu was my family’s soba shop before then being handled by my relatives until now. It’s not wrong.” Explained Toi calmed. Enta bowed his head, guilty.

“After all...” Toi turned again to Sumida River, looked at the calm blue river, like his eye color.

“... I’m the one who messed it. I shouldn’t ask him not to tell them that it came from my recommendation. Of course Nikiforov is suspicious about it. But fortunately... he was just kidding, right? He is just teasing me like that. I’ve got the prank from him. Ahahaha... fool me.” Said Toi with forced smile and laugh. Kazuki and Enta noticed him, concerned.

“Toi...” said Kazuki softly. His reddish-brown eyes looked wistfully at him.

“Don’t worry about me. Nothing bad will happen to me. Besides... I’m not sure if my uncle and my aunt will ask them about how do they know about that soba shop, right? That’s not important to them since what they want is to get the customer to buy the soba and eat them. That’s it. So don’t worry about that.” Toi’s blue eyes looked at his friends calmly, as if convincing them that he was fine.

But not for Kazuki. As someone who had experienced family problems especially the brothership issue before, he could felt the pain in Toi’s eyes even though Toi lied. He still couldn’t calm himself if Toi was sad too even though in the outside he was fine.

“Hey, about the twice practice, we should attend it, don’t be absent or skip it. Even though Keppi doesn’t track us when we are absent, but we have the responsibility to attend the practice for the show. Besides, it’s for our connection between us and Keppi and Sara, also Reo and Mabu, right?” said Toi convinced his friends. Kazuki and Enta looked at him sadly.

_epha_

“Itadakimasu!!! Slurppp...”

All the figure skater enjoyed to eat in Sobakyuu after they struggled to find Sobakyuu and to chose the menu.

"Slurrpp!!! Vkusno~~~" exclaimed Victor happily.

“Waah... it’s so delicious. Minami. Thanks for helping me translating that menu. I don't feel that I choose the wrong food.” Said JJ thanked Minami who had helped him to translate the menu which is Japanese.

“It’s OK, no problem. I know you still can’t understand Japanese yet. Maybe this place is still for local people and it is rare for foreigners to come here to eat.” Said Minami while he was eating soba.

“JJ. I can’t believe you can use chopsticks well. I thought you couldn't use chopsticks because you rarely go to Japan.” Said Yuuri.

“Hey, don’t underestimate me. Even though I rarely go to Japan, my fiancee, Isabella Yang, is also have a half of Chinese descent. We sometimes eat Chinese food with chopsticks. Not to mention when participating in competitions in Asian countries like Japan, China, and Korea, don't we have a banquet with food which is using chopsticks?” said JJ while he was mimicking it with his chopsticks.

“Ow! I’m so sorry. I forgot if you have a Chinese-descent fiancee.” Said Yuuri embarrassed.

“Ah, nevermind. I know you still don't know me well. But maybe after we live in Tokyo, you will know me so well. Because what? Because it’s JJ style.” Said JJ with his signature pose, again.

“Tch! I don’t care with your sucking JJ style. I hope you go away from this project of that damn show.” Said Yuri with Japanese deliberately so he could insult him like what he wanted since JJ didn’t understand Japanese.

“Hmm... oishii (2)... It’s oishii... only this time I eat this authentic soba noodles in here. This noodles’ color is darker than the common noodles.” commented Otabek while he was eating his soba noodles.

“Yes, of course. Thanks to Toi’s recommendation. We can eat this delicious soba in here. Why he reluctantly gave us this recommendation, even he asked me not to tell his own family that it’s from his recommendation?” said Victor curiously while he mixed his language speaking in English-Japanese.

“Maybe he is the type who is shy and introverted. You can't judge him because some Japanese don't like open publications, like me and Toi maybe.” Told Yuuri who tried to understand about Toi’s last message to Victor.

“I know that, but still, how can he tried to hide it from his own family?” asked Victor.

“Of course because they aren’t his main family. This place is his distant relatives’ own, not his parents’. After all, he's not someone who likes to seek attention like you.” said Yurio irritated while he lowered his voice so as not to be heard by an old man and an old woman who allegedly was Toi’s relatives.

“Ah, if we could invite Yuu-chan to eating in here. Unfortunately, she had backed to Hasetsu last Saturday alongside me to take care of her triplet. But the next day she will come back to Tokyo, even Nishigori said that he alongside the triplet will visit here but I don’t know when.” Told Yuuri about Yuko and her family.

“Wow! That’s good news. We have important guests to see the process of ice skating practice.” Said Victor while he was eating soba noodle. Only less than 5 minutes, Victor was able to finish his soba noodle compared to other figure skaters who still enjoyed their soba noodle, even Yuuri and Minami who were Japanese, they were still less fast than Victor.

“Ah... oishii desune... Ma’am, thanks so much for this delicious soba. We enjoy your soba.” Said Victor to an old woman who is Toi’s aunt.

“Ah, arigatou gozaimasu.” Said Toi’s aunt excitedly. The old man who is Toi’s uncle who heard Victor’s appraisal about his soba smiled excitedly while he was cooking his newly handmade soba.

“Eh, by the way, are you all the athletes? Is there the sport competition in Tokyo?” asked Toi’s aunt after she saw the figure skaters still wore the training jackets that represent their own country. OK... seems like they forgot to take off them.

“Ah... no. We are here only for coaching the amateurs. That’s all.” Said Victor.

“Ah, I see. By the way, Mister. Your Japanese is very fluent. You must have lived in Japan for a long time, huh? If may I know which part of Japan you live in?” asked Toi’s aunt curiously.

“Ah, not so long actually. I live in Russia but sometimes I visit Hasetsu, Saga Prefecture, with my ice skating student.” Said Victor while he pointed Yuuri as his student.

“Also my fiance.” Said Victor, deliberately declared that Yuuri is his fiance, which is he got smack on the head by Yuuri who didn’t want his relationship status with Victor was published as not all the Japanese accept the same-sex couple which they assume is too taboo.

“DAMN IT! DON’T SAY IT TOO HONEST TO HER! NOT ALL JAPANESE WANT TO ACCEPT THESE RELATIONSHIP IN FRONT OF THE PUBLIC, IDIOT!” snapped Yuuri in embarrassment. As a result, several people who ate around them looked at them in surprise. Fortunately, this place was quiet because lunchtime was over. But still ... It was too embarrassing if there was a commotion in the small food shop especially if they accidentally heard about what the were said just now in Japanese.

“Huh?! I thought in Tokyo they had already accepted this same-sex relationship as this city is the big city and many cultures are in here.” Said Victor innocently without care that Yuuri still embarrassed with it even there were the people who watched them. Yurio who heard about it also annoyed Victor’s insensitive with the culture in Japan even though he had engaged with Yuuri.

“Still you don’t need to declare it to all the people. Why do you like to make everyone angry with you, Victor? Please, be respectful toward my culture, damn it!” snapped Yuuri irritated.

“What happened to them? Why is Yuuri angry toward Victor?” asked JJ to Minami with a low voice.

“Victor stupidly tells to that woman that Yuuri is his fiance whereas Japan is not a country that accepts LGBTQ+. Even though there are some LGBTQ+ relationship here but it’s still a closed relationship because it’s still not recognized by the government and they don’t want to publish it openly. Tch! That guy! He can’t respect with Yuuri.” Said Minami exasperatedly, also with low voice.

“Tch! That bastard gay!” said JJ, also exasperated when he heard that while he was eating soba.

“I-I’m sorry, ma’am. We have been ashamed here. Sorry for making you uncomfortable with our unusual relationship, ma'am.” Said Yuuri while he bowed his body as he stood up. He also forced Victor to do the same as him. Meanwhile, everyone felt pity for Yuuri who has such idiotic and insensitive like Victor.

“Ah, it’s alright. I’m the one who should say sorry for impudently interfered in your private things. Indeed we are not accustomed to meeting couples like the two of you, but in Japan, some areas have legalized LGBT even though it is limited, especially in certain districts in Tokyo. Even so, I only wish you both for the best. That’s all.” said Toi’s aunt nervously.

“Ah, t-thank you, ma’am. We are so sorry.” Said Yuuri in guilty.

“No. No. No. Don’t feel sorry for that. I’m the one who says sorry for asking not so important to you. Therefore, you can still eat here whenever you want. Don’t hesitate with it.” Said Toi’s aunt in guilty. Everyone only nodded it.

“To be honest, we are rather tacky because this is the first time we have the foreign tourists as our customers. To be exact, you are the first foreign tourists to come to Sobakyuu.” Said Toi’s aunt honestly. Yurio and Minami each translated them to Otabek and JJ respectively.

“Oh, no wonder why all of thus menus are full Japanese writing.” Commented JJ while he held his chin.

“Oh, so the foreign tourists never pass this place besides local people.?” asked Victor wanted to know.

“Maybe there are them but they are just walking through this complex or just taking pictures, but not many people know about Sobakyuu other than the people around here.”

“Ah, I see ... the restaurant is still only known by people around here.” Yuuri nodded his head.

“If may I know, how did you know about Sobakyuu? Do you ask people around here?” asked Toi’s aunt.

“Yeah, kind of. We walked around Asakusa for asking some food place that we can eat in here.” Said Yuuri lied as he remembered about Toi’s message to not telling his relatives that it’s from his recommendation.

“We’ve got this recommendation from Toi Kuji.” Interrupted Victor nonchalantly. Instantly Yuuri and Yurio stared him disbelieved, so did Minami who also listened about what Victor said. He had broken the promise Toi made for him. Was he doing it deliberately?

Automatically, Toi’s aunt’s eyes opened widely as she heard about Toi’s name was mentioned in the mouth of the Russian man.

“T-Toi Kuji? You mean... Toi-chan?” asked Toi’s aunt flustered as she remembered about his nephew who hadn’t be seen for three years since he was put in the juvie. Her hands held the tray tightly so she held back her emotions between shock, emotion, and sadness.

“Is he... is he already out from ju-... Wait! Where did you know about him? Who are you actually?” asked Toi’s aunt still flustered. Toi’s uncle who also heard about it suddenly stared at them in disbelieved.

“Huh? No. We have no relationship with him, I mean, we accidentally met him on the street while asking about restaurants around here and he immediately answered Sobakyuu while giving us the address. About why we know his name, I’m the one who asks his name to know who is the one who gives us this recommendation. But... that’s it. We don’t know more about him.” Said Victor lied deliberately with the purpose to know about Toi’s hidden secret between him and his relatives. His finger brushed on his lips slyly.

Yuuri glared at him disappointed with Victor’s annoyance to interfere with someone’s private life. Meanwhile, Yurio squeezed the chopsticks in annoyance even though it didn't break.

“I know that you’re can’t be trusted, damn it!” hissed Yurio angry.

“Yuri. What happened actually? Is that something wrong with him?” asked Otabek, whispered to Yurio who didn’t answer to him.

“Minami. What happened to that Russian Living Legend?” asked JJ.

“He told to Toi’s aunt if it’s from Toi's recommendation.” Whispered Minami carefully.

“Huh?! Then what’s wrong with it?”

“Toi had already told to us not to tell toward his relatives that it’s from his recommendation because he doesn't want to get caught by his relatives, but Victor told them. Even worse not because of his accidental slips, but he did it on purpose.” Informed Minami.

“Geez! He has got the ball!” hissed JJ shocked while his eyes opened widely.

“Ah... I see... I’m so sorry for asking such an impudent question. Toi-chan has never interacted with anyone other than his close friends. I’m so so sorry for that. At least he is okay outside.” Said Toi’s aunt.

“Maybe he lives in one of his friend’s house... is he eating well? Is he can a good guy outside there? I hope he is happy with his decision.” muttered Toi’s aunt toward herself in melancholy.

Everyone who heard her looked at her concerned. They knew that Toi’s aunt still cares about Toi even though Toi didn’t want to come back. Suddenly Yurio felt guilty toward Toi for knowing about how his relatives still hoped for him to come back while he already knew (and maybe he knew the reason why Toi didn’t come back again) that Toi was an ex-convict of juvenile detention and he didn’t want to be the burden and disgrace for his relatives that could defame Sobakyuu's good name.

For a moment Toi’s aunt turned to her husband who was busy cooking soba to make sure he didn't pay attention to them and then whispered to Victor et al.

“If you meet him again on the road if you accidentally meet him again, please tell him like this, **Toi-chan, I hope you're okay out there. We pray the best for you. We will continue to accept you for whatever happens. God bless you.** That’s it. Please convey it to him if you meet him again.” Requested Toi’s aunt. Everyone could hear the sincerity in her message for Toi.

“I promise... one day if I meet him at the right time, I will convey your message for him. Don’t worry, ma’am.” Said Victor with a meaningful smile.

“Excuse me. I need to serve another customer for a while.” Then Toi’s aunt left them to serve the other coming customers to prepare them menu list. Everyone was silent, no one was continuing to eating.

“Victor... why did you do this to him?” asked Yuuri toward Victor in disappointment, of course. “Why did you tell to her that it’s from Toi? Didn’t you remember about our promise from Toi to not telling them anything about him? It’s his private thing. We don’t need to know about it so far.”

“Because I found him too shady and suspicious. I want to know why he didn’t want to meet his own family. There is something hidden from him.” Said Victor wrinkled his voice.

“His family? Do you think they are his family? What do you know about family? Do you think his aunt and uncle are his mom and dad you think? No, they aren’t his real parents. Family is someone who closes to you while he said they are his distant relatives which means they aren’t the real family for him.” hissed Yurio lowered his voice so nobody could hear them besides the five people around him.

“But still, they are his family even though they are distant relatives and only connected by his parent siblinghood with them. They still care toward him but why he tried to avoid them? Don’t you think it’s too suspicious, huh? Besides... so that the relationship between the coach and students gets better, we must build the trust for them, and that is there should be no secrets between them to us.” Said Victor nonchalantly without felt guilty.

“Build the trust? There is no secret? In your ass! What do you know about trust and secret? Do you think you can do that to them like what you did to Katsudon? Build trust with breaking through someone's personal space forcibly to reveal their secret? And then you try to humiliate them for their bad secret? And then you try to search their mistake during the practice with revealing their secret? Is that what you want?” accused Yurio annoyed in negative thinking. Victor looked at him and squinted his eyes.

“Yurio. Is there something you hide about Toi too?” asked Victor intimidated even though he smiled.

“You also suspect me, huh?” asked Yurio was offended.

“Because you are the one who close to him since you have the same voice as him. Besides... What did you talk about with him when you stood there close to him at that time?” asked Victor, tried to investigate.

“Do you try to be the detective like you want to investigate some phenomenal criminal case? Is that important to you, huh?”

“It is.” Said Victor to the point.

“Huh! OK, I will tell you what I talk to him before. I just warned him to be careful from you because you want to investigate him like a snake. And it becomes the truth, you are a snake. You want to disturb his life after this, huh?! You trick him! You can’t be trusted!” Told Yurio annoyed.

“Do you like him, huh?” teased Victor.

“Fuck You! that’s not your own business, damn it!” cursed Yurio angry then he devoured the rest of the soba noodles and drank the soup emotionally until it was finished. Otabek stared at him worriedly. Why is Yuri angry, he thought.

Meanwhile, JJ who watched Victor and Yurio’ quarreling was confused with the main problem of the drama in Sobakyuu.

“Gah! I don’t understand what are you talking about in Japanese, but I know that there are too many dramas about Toi, right? Tch! I do not want to go along with this problem.” Said JJ annoyed then he ate his soba noodles. Finally, Otabek, Minami, and Yuuri were eating in the silence. Too much thought in their minds.

After they finished their lunch meals and paid the bills to Toi’s aunt, the figure skaters left away from Sobakyuu.

“Do those strangers know Toi?” asked Toi’s uncle to Toi’s aunt after the figure skaters leaving.

“Oh, they just met him on the street to ask for recommended restaurants here. They are the foreign athletes who come here only to coach ice skating for the amateurs. That's all.” answered Toi’s aunt.

“But it seems like they know him. I even heard some of them talked about Toi even they spoke fluently in Japanese. They seemed to know Toi.”

“Maybe they had a chance to chat with him briefly before finally asking about the recommended food shop to eat according to Toi. Besides, those athletes might stay around here for a long time during their coaching time. At least Toi was fine outside, and he still cared about Sobakyuu...” said Toi’s aunt touched. Toi’s uncle pondered for a moment.

“So... did Toi out from the juvie, huh? He didn't even give us news about his release from that prison.”

“Maybe he felt sorry for us after what happened three years ago he decided to surrender himself to the police for his criminal actions he had committed during that time. Maybe he stays in one of his friends’ house and does some part-time jobs. At least he finally atoned himself and decided to live his new life. Thank goodness for him.”

“Then it’s good, we don’t need him anymore.” Said Toi’s uncle coldly.

“Wait! Why did you say something rude about him like this? He doesn’t have Chikai anymore since his death. How dare you dump him like that.” said Toi’s aunt who was heartache when she heard her husband decided to not recognize him anymore.

“Don’t blame me! He is the one who dumped us, didn’t recognize us as his family because of that damn murder. Even he also followed in the footsteps of that murder becoming a criminal and even becoming a murderer.” Snapped Toi’s uncle while he was bringing up Toi's dark and bitter past.

“But it was just a past, Toi-chan was a very young kid who needed a family. You know it that Toi-chan and Chikai’ parents were died because of the debt that they couldn’t pay for this soba shop. The only family Toi-chan he had was only his brother. Naturally, if he was very dependent on his brother at that time. But now that Chikai has died, who else is he dependent on his life besides himself? At least we need to accept him in here again if he is ready to return here.”

“Why should we accept him back after he has decided not to come back here? Don't you remember that he acted as if we weren't here, he even decided to go with his brother wherever he went until he got into a fight between the mafia which Chikai into? He decided to choose that path and that was the karma he got from following the bastard. And now you are asking me to take it back after he has lost his lord? Huh! No way! We don’t want to accept that another disgrace in here.” Said Toi’s uncle angry.

“How rude you say like that about him?! Like what I said that it was just a past, now Toi-chan isn’t like that anymore. He is a good boy now. You were the one who never visited him in Juvie even though me and his friends often visited him and saw the changes in Toi-chan that were getting better and better. Toi-chan has changed now. He is no longer bad news. He is much more independent and he is no longer involved in those bad things. It is appropriate for him to be accepted here again. After all, this Sobakyuu is his and his family' business, as he is the sole heir of this family business.”

“Like the hell he contributes this damn soba shop while we are in this business that made my brother and his wife committed suicide because of their debts. Even that bastard took it back with an illegal way. Why do we maintain a business that is obtained with such illicit money, huh?! Snapped Toi’s uncle annoyed.

“I already have a plan to sell this place, this damn business soba shop.” Announced Toi’s uncle coldly.

“What?! Why did you do that? it’s Toi-chan’s valuable soba shop for him after the death of his family. You can’t do that to him.” Said Toi’s aunt sadly.

“I can do that. We have no business with them anymore. They have died, and no way Toi will care about it anymore. After we sell this soba shop, we can go back to our origin home, so we have no more business with Toi and his dead family, or this city.” Decided Toi’s uncle firmly. The decision has been made. Toi's aunt just sighed resignedly. She was unable to oppose her husband's harsh decision.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that i only can write it like this because if i continue this to be the practice day it will take many pages and it will be too long. So i just write only about Toi and his relatives in the figure skaters’ POV.
> 
> NB:
> 
> (1) Sumimasen: The Japanese means “I’m sorry”  
> (2) Oishii: Japanese means "delicious"


	6. The Practice Days 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest star: Takeshi Nishigori and Nishigori Triplet; Haruka Yasaka and Mr. Yasaka.
> 
> Warning: Maybe something like not dare to establish their LGBT relationship in Japan.  
> Also, some kazutoi hugging and holding hands.

Yurio’s height in this story is 180 cm, as taller as Victor since he is now 18 years old. I know that it’s too fast for Yurio from 163 cm (15 y.o.) to 180 cm (18 y.o.). But that’s the miracle of Caucasian genes. Everyone who has that genes usually has rapid heigh growth so that’s why the Caucasian people are bigger than Asian people.

_epha_

_Flashback x Seaweed_

**_Still in Day 10 (4.30 p.m.)_ **

Ice skating exercises were held twice, but the amateurs were not too eager to undergo the tiring training. Especially the trio who still thought about their debate on the bridge. They were still worried about Toi.

It could be seen when Toi kept falling every time he skated backward. Even though he said he was fine, but it was otherwise. Toi wasn’t fine. He was still thinking about what Yurio said about Victor and what Victor would do toward him.

“Toi-kun?! Are you okay? You seem not so well. You need to take a break for a while, I will tell it to Victor-san to give you time to break.” Said Minami.

“Nah! I’m fine. Don’t worry. I will do it until I can.” Said Toi struggled.

“But you’re not fine, Toi! Your arm is scratched, Toi. At least your arm needs to be treated.” Said Kazuki worriedly after saw Toi’s arm was scratched because of friction from the ice even though he still wore elbow pads which only sheltered his elbows but not entire arms.

“You talk too much, Kazuki. Like what I said, I'm fine.” Said Toi while he tried to stand up and tried again, but he fell facedown, again.

“TOI!!!” shouted Kazuki and Enta in panic, well... only Kazuki who shouted at him in very very panic.

As his counterpart, Yurio watched Toi next to ice rink rail in pity. He put his hands below his chin. He understood why he lost his concentration in his practice. Meanwhile, Victor and Yuuri watched over the amateurs not so far with Yurio.

“It’s disappointing. How could Toi doesn’t concentrate practicing ice skating?” asked Victor without feeling guilty with that last conversation.

“It’s your fault, Victor. Maybe Toi is still thinking about your investigation about his private life before and then you meddled his own life and his family in Sobakyuu. Of course, he feels uncomfortable right now until he lost his concentration.” Judged Yuuri.

“Hey, don’t blame me! I just want to know why he tries to hide from his family?” said Victor still insensitive to the people.

“You don’t need to know about him. If you try to meddle his own life, he will feel uncomfortable with us since privacy is very sensitive, not just in Japan but also people in the world will feel uncomfortable when someone discovers their privacy. Please, just be respectful toward him and the others, don't act on your own as if you could find a solution after finding the problem.”

“Hey, do you think he becomes like that just because of me? You should blame Yurio too for making Toi being paranoid with me. How could he tell to Toi that I'm a snake? Besides, he is also suspicious too. He must know about Toi’s secret.”

“Don’t blame everyone, Victor. To be honest, Yurio said the truth that you are a snake because you hold the promise from Toi but then you broke it intentionally. Besides, Toi is Yurio’s counterpart because of the same voice. So he understands how Toi feels right now. You should be the one who does introspection for everything you have done.” Scolded Yuuri but Victor certainly was a stubborn man who thought that he was right.

Meanwhile, Yurio squeezed his hand in annoyance after heard some unimportant debate with that two odd old couple he hated.

BRUK!

“Aw!”

“Toi! Are you alright? Stop it, Toi! you aren’t in the ready condition for practicing.” Said Enta worriedly.

“He is right! Just take a rest, Toi,” said Kazuki sadly.

“I’m fine! Don’t worry. I will try my best.” Denied Toi struggled to stand up.

“But you fall many times, Kuji-san. Your body must be injured even your arms have many scratched. Toi! Are you not sorry for your friends who are worried about you?” said Mabu who next to him also worried.

“Please! Shut up! I’m fine! I’m OK! I don’t want to be pitied! I'm trying it on and on. I’m just... I'm just...” Toi kneeled in frustration. Lots of sweat poured from his face and body. He almost wanted to cry before finally...

“Let me help you” A hand reached in front of his face. Toi tilted his head up and was surprised to see who offered him the help.

“Yu-Yuri!”

“Don’t call me Yuri! From now on, just call me Yurio!”

“What?! But you said you don’t like to be called **Yurio** by strangers like us. Besides, you said that you were forced to accept your nickname as Yurio just because you are needed to distinguish yourself from Yuuri Katsuki-san who has the same name as you.”

“You aren’t the stranger anymore for me. We have known each other besides our same voice, huh?! So I permit you to call me **Yurio**.”

“Ah, OK then... Yurio.” Said Toi doubly.

“Now let me help you. I will accompany you to skate while correcting your mistake on skating.” Offered Yurio.

“No! No! I’m fine. I can do it by my self.”

“I forced you!” commanded Yurio firmly.

“You’re in the mess. How can you learn to skate by yourself?! Besides, if you get injured then we have to be responsible for your treatment which in the end becomes troublesome for us. We might be sued by the people closest to you, you know?” Told Yurio firmly with a little threat to him.

“I... I understand... thank you, Yurio...” Toi finally accepted Yurio’s hand, then he stood up after Yurio pulled up him and let Yurio guided him.

Yurio held Toi to guide him while he also corrected some wrong posture that Toi did before so he wouldn’t did the same mistake anymore.

The people were so amazed at the intimacy of those two people who shared the image of punk boys even shared the same voice. Moreover, Yurio who didn’t want to socialize with another figure skaters or even his peers (maybe only Otabek who is his friend) had the initiative to help Toi. Maybe they had a lot in common that made them being closed.

“Yuri, I mean Yurio, thanks a lot for helping me. Sorry for messing up this practice today.” Muttered Toi in guilty while he was still guided by Yurio during his skating, so his voice wouldn’t be heard by the others.

“Nevermind. I know you still think about our conversation and Victor last afternoon, huh? Do you still think that Victor will try to intervene in your privacy?” asked Yurio carefully, but Toi didn’t answer it. Yurio was sure that Toi was still thinking about it.

“Yurio...”

“Hmm...”

“How about that soba at Sobakyu? Isn't it delicious?”

“Hmm, it’s delicious. Your relatives are quite good at making soba. Thanks for your recommendation.”

“Actually it’s not me, but Enta who gave that recommendation toward you and the others. I just gave the address of Sobakyu. That’s it.”

“Yeah, whatever. Besides, the staffs there are friendly enough even though it's just the two of them. Is there only your uncle and aunt there?”

“Yes... only two of them. We never recruit other people for servicing the soba when my parents were alive until the ownership of Sobakyu had been taken over by my relatives after my parents’ death, we never recruit anyone besides themselves. I don’t know about the current Sobakyu anymore since I decided to leave them and to look for my place to live.” Told Toi. Yurio only could nod his head and hummed some words without commented something that maybe could make Toi being offended.

“Yurio...”

“Hmm...”

“Didn't Victor ask my uncle and aunt anything about me? Maybe when he just slips up? Didn’t Victor or the others tell that they know Sobakyu from me?” asked Toi, slowly and carefully.

DEG!

‘Victor really did it, Toi! Even Victor didn’t just slip up, he did it intentionally. He wants to know about you, about your past, Toi. He is the snake, Toi!’ Told Yurio in his mind emotionally.

“No. Nobody asks or tells about you during our lunchtime there. Everything is alright.” Said Toi, lied. He worried about Toi being in the stress once he knew about the truth since Yurio knew that his past was by no means beautiful past, even such a dark and sad past. It was a very sensitive topic.

“Ah, glad to hear that. I’m relieved right now.” Said Toi, breathed in relief as he smiled.

“So you messed up with your practice because you were thinking of that?” Asked Yurio, pretended not to know about what was Toi thinking.

“Yeah... to be honest... I'm still afraid if they know about my bad past and also the bad blood between me and my relatives before. You must know about me since our first conversation, huh?”

“As expected, it must be because of that,” said Yurio, pretended to be happy.

“It’s your fault for telling me that Victor is a snake and he tries to dig up about my past.”

Even though they were different only 1 year, but Yurio was taller than Toi so he could hold Toi and guided him easily. But with their almost same age, they could know each other like they were the twins in a previous life.

“Toi...”

“Yeah...”

“If may I know... err... sorry if maybe my question sounds too offending for you.”

“It’s OK, just ask it.”

“Why do you decide to leave your relatives and choose to live by yourself? They seem like good people, I mean, they are good and friendly people, especially your aunt. From the way she talks and her behavior with his customers, including us, she is a gentle and caring old lady.” Said Yurio, remembered about she wanted to convey her message to Toi last afternoon toward them.

“I don’t know about your uncle yet since he cooked soba for the other customer in the kitchen but I think he seems like a firm yet nice old man. Do you have a problem with them? Are they mean to you?” asked Yurio carefully.

“No. They aren’t bad guys. They are nice to me. They are surely good people. But I just... you know... I don’t want to be the hindrance and burden for them anymore. You know that my past criminal record can ruin their reputation, especially Sobakyu. Even I never respected them like my parents when I was a teenager since the death of my parents. I had been bothering them a lot. Therefore, I decided not to return to Sobakyu, my former home.” Told Toi sadly.

“I see... you feel guilty for them, huh? You must have been suffered a lot after you became an orphan and didn't live with any relative after you did some crimes for surviving yourself.” Said Yuri sympathy. Oh no, since when he could feel sympathy toward someone he newly knew, even he never felt sympathy toward anybody around him like Victor and Yuuri.

“Not at all. I have my two best friends who loyally always by my side. They never leave me since we are fully connected because of the same fate and the same dream. Even now I’m happy because they care about me and finally I can care about them. Maybe we can consider ourselves as the brothers since we always together even though our fate paths are different for right now. That’s why I never feel that I’m suffered a lot.” Said Toi smiled.

“Wow... glad to hear that. So, where do you live now if may I know?”

“For temporary, I stay in Enta’s house. There are his sister and his grandma who are nice guys, just like him. That’s why I have two part-time jobs to get money so I can rent a cheap place to stay after I leave Enta's house.”

“Is that why you don't go to school like your friends?”

“I have been in juvie for three years and just got out of there two months ago, maybe when I was in the second year of middle school. So I can’t continue to high school normally like what my friends do. For this reason, I joined the educational equality program on the recommendation of Enta’s sister so that I could continue my education and catch up with my education level there. Coincidentally Enta’s sister had been my teacher when I was in middle school.”

“Wow, lucky you then. You have friends who care about you. No wonder why you look happy around them every time I see you do practice with your friends and outside the practice even though you're still living in hardship. I envy you.”

“Why should you envy me? You’re an athlete, a figure skater. Your future must be guaranteed if one day you retire from ice skating, you can become the ice skating coach someday. Besides, you have many fans and friends who adore you.”

“Not at all.” Interrupted Yurio.

“Huh?”

“I don’t have many friends at all. I mean, some friends who really can be considered as true friends, like yours.”

“You know since we have some emo boy image, I mean you had it before, nobody wants to befriend me. If I have friends, maybe they only want some beneficial things from me. In other words, not everyone is sincere to me and I can't trust them at all. Maybe the only one who I consider as my best friend is only Otabek, Kazakhstan figure skater who has the same voice with that pale-skinned bespectacled man.”

“Even Katsuki-san and that weird Russian man Nikiforov? You don’t consider them as your friends even though you live together with them?” Yurio didn’t answer it. Toi frowned with Yurio’s sudden silence.

“Are they too old for you to make them friends?” asked Toi curiously but carefully, didn’t want if this time Yurio was offended with his question.

“Yeah... kinda... Their matters and problems are too mature and too complex for me as a teenager to understand them. Even some small problems can become bigger in their hands and it makes me even don’t understand about them.”

“Ah... I see... no wonder you always annoyed with them, huh? They really like an old couple sometimes.” Commented Toi.

“Watch out!” shouted Yurio.

Toi slipped for a moment but Yurio held him back so he wouldn't fall. Yurio warned him to focus on his skate and be careful. After then, they were silent, again, while they were skating carefully.

“Toi...”

“Yeah...”

“About what I told about Victor last afternoon...”

“Yeah...”

“Just forget it.”

“What?”

“I’m just kidding. He isn’t as sly as what you think. I mean, he doesn’t try to intervene your privacy like what I said. He is just a silly and ridiculous man who likes to seek attention from everyone. He has kind of star syndrome sometimes. That’s why his jokes are always lame and not funny for me, or maybe you can say that... it’s too much and makes you annoyed with him.” Said Yurio, lied again.

He didn’t want to say the truth toward Toi since he now had some sympathy for Toi who endured many obstacles against his life.

“Ahahaha... as expected, you can’t be trusted. Hahaha... How can you do that to me? You make me scared for him.”

“Because he is sucks. He already knows that we are starving just waiting for him but he was still busy chatting and teasing you three at lunchtime that was almost past. You must also be uncomfortable when you are bombarded with unimportant questions from him even when he forces you to answer it, right?”

“Yeah... to be honest, yes. He acts too chummy toward us like, he tries to be a teenager but he failed because he is a middle-old man. I know that some different generation can make some miscommunication between us and them. But lucky you are still endured with those who are much older than you. You seem like you can handle them sometimes.” Praised Toi.

“Nah! I don’t have a choice besides just by their sides since I'm the youngest among them. It sucks, you know?”

They laughed together on the sidelines of the practice so that they unconsciously forgot the people around them. Kazuki and Enta were even amazed to see how Toi was finally connected with the other Russian figure skater, as if they were truly like twins in their previous lives, as well as other figure skaters who also didn’t believe that Yurio who is anti-social could get along with his amateur coachee from Japan and even his expression looks so cheerful with Toi. While Otabek just looked at him proudly seeing Yurio who was able to make friends with other people than himself. That way Yurio no longer felt lonely when he wasn't with Yurio who complained every time about Victor and Yuuri.

Meanwhile...

“Both punk boys are doing exercises together and laughing together? Hmm... interesting.” Commented Victor.

“Maybe he felt guilty because of the incident at Sobakyu just now. He tried to make Toi comfortable with us after what you did at Sobakyu.”

“Hey, why do you must blame me? I didn’t do anything beside only told them that it’s from Toi. She is the one who tells us about Toi.”

“But you broke his promise. You even want to intervene in his privacy. It’s not our right to know about their private life if they don’t want to tell us. We are in here only for coaching them, not intervening their life.”

“But still, I'm just curious why is Toi so shady toward us, even Yurio who is now connected with him also hides something about him to us. What happened actually?”

“Yuuri is right, kero.” Suddenly Keppi was already in front of them.

“You're too rushed to connect with those poor kids, even though there are still 190 days to connect with them.” scolded Keppi calmly.

“I understand you are trying to care for him and help him deal with the problem, kero. But what Yuuri said is also right, kero. You're outrageous because you're trying to find out his personal life impudently even you are suspicious of him in front of other people. That is wrong, kero.”

“Even the five people on my side are still not good at ice skating, moreover you don't understand them, kero. Your phase isn't there yet, kero.”

“Then what should I do? What should I do for them? You’re the one who tells me to connect and understand them.”

“Just slow down and let it flow, kero. The connection process needs a long time to understand each other. If you want to understand them, just approach them naturally and let them know about you first until they are comfortable with you, but don’t force them to know you, or force them to be opened to you. Just slow down and let it flow, like those two boys, kero.” suggested Keppi calmed.

Victor was only silent. His stare still focused on the two young boys who enjoyed skating together.

“Yurio... you’re so kindhearted. I think you’re not so bad actually. I mean, in our first meeting you look so cold and harsh toward everyone around you.”

“Hey, don’t mock me, Devilman! You too! At first sight, I thought you were an emo punk because of your look. Even your eyebags are not cool. You never sleep, huh?” mocked Yurio was kidding.

“Oh, shut up, Lucifer! You also look like an emo punk. We are the same.” Yurio and Toi laughed together, remembered their first quarrel in their first meeting related to their same voice.

“Hahaha... it’s so funny that we are the enemies at first meeting but then we have become close friends like that,” said Toi.

“Hahaha... you’re right. It’s weird.”

_epha_

**_Day 12_ **

After they learned about skating the last two days, they began to learn about step sequences where there are many types of step sequences like 3 turn, bracket turn, mohawk turn, crossover, etc. Since those technical skills were very difficult for the trainees, Victor decided that each of the figure skaters would accompany each of the coachees as the helpers and the partners while Victor replaced Minami as the instructor thus time.

Victor decided that each trainee had the figure skater as their ice skating partner for practice based on the same voices (maybe he was inspired by Yurio-Toi interaction last day).

So as we expected, Toi had partnered with Yurio, Kazuki with Minami, Mabu with Otabek, Reo with JJ, and the last but not least, Enta with Yuuri (as the residual partner despite not based on the same voice).

Well... seems like only Reo and JJ who didn’t get along well, or maybe only Reo who was reluctant to be partnered with JJ. It could be seen how Reo growled toward JJ who liked to tease the angry Reo.

“Err... sorry that we aren’t the counterparts of the same voice. I hope you don’t have a matter with me as your coachee partner, Katsuki-san.” Said Enta a little bit felt bad.

“Ah, nevermind. Who cares with some shit about the same voice? We are in here just for the practice, not exhibit the same voice partner because of thus weird crossover.” Said Yuuri.

“Importantly, we need to practice together compactly. We may not lose to them who have been partnered just because of the same voice, right? Besides, we have a similarity. We are bespectacled guys, huh?” Yuuri encouraged Enta.

“Yeah, you’re right! We must be the unbeatable practice partners!” said Enta excited.

Meanwhile, only Sara who didn’t have any partner for helping her developing skating skill. Actually she had just asked Victor as her partner but since he roled as the main instructor (alongside Keppi), it was no way for Sara to be partnered with Victor.

“Huh?! Why am I the only one who doesn’t have any partner, dish???” Sara felt sad as she became the sole remaining one who didn’t have a partner (most of them were males).

“Princess Sara! Don’t worry! You can have him as your partner. I don’t need him!” offered Reo toward Sara.

“It’s OK, Sara. You’re not alone. I can handle and teach the two of you.” offered Yuuri sincerely.

“Yeah, he is right, Sara. We can practice together with Katsuki-san.” Said Enta.

“Really? Thank you so much for your kindness, dish.” Sara’s eyes were sparkled as her excitement.

OK, seemed like Yuuri had done it first before Reo. Damn it! Reo must be in hell with the monster like JJ.

_epha_

Ice skating practice went quite smoothly. Each professional figure skater guides their coachees. They quite enjoyed this joint training. Although the various techniques in the step sequence category that are taught are quite difficult for the trainees, even tiredness starts to be felt all over their bodies, but they just enjoyed the ice skating practice in this session.

Well, except for the Reo-JJ team. As usual, JJ always teased and mocked Reo which finally made Reo always angry and resentful. Unlike the case with Kazuki-Minami, Mabu-Otabek, and Toi-Yurio, they are even more compact in practicing together.

_epha_

**_Day 16 (June 22nd)_ **

Saturday, Takeshi Nishigori had arrived in Tokyo with his triplet daughters just to visit Yuko and friends, remembering the triplet sons, Axel, Lutz, and Loop, who were 9 years old, had returned to school to visit his mother. At the airport, Yuko and Yuuri were waiting for them to pick them up.

They went to Tokyo Skytree Town directly to meet Victor cs and their local students. At Tokyo Skytree Town, Yuko immediately introduced her family to Otone first, remembering Otone was her counterpart, after that she introduced her family to Kazuki and friends, ReoMabu, and Sara.

Leo whispered to Mabu, commented about Takeshi’s look.

"Mabu. Look at him. How could a woman as beautiful as Nishigori-san have a husband as ugly and fat as that? That reminds me of the story 'Beauty and the Beast'. Hihihi..."

"Ssh! Don't say the rude thing toward him. It's very impolite to talk about people's flaws like that." Whispered Mabu, scolded Reo.

But when Yuko introduced Reo to her family...

"Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Reo Niiboshi. Just call me Reo, girls. Coincidentally I like the children. I hope can get along with you." Introduced Reo to Nishigori triplet friendly. He unrealized showed his shark teeth.

"Umm... I'm sorry, Sir... but..." Axel.

"... your teeth are..." Lutz while pointed at Reo's teeth.

"... very scary!!!" Loop while bared his teeth and posed her hands, mimicked like monster expression.

DUG!

'What? Scary?' mumbled Reo deadpanned.

Automatically Yuko immediately scolded her daughters who talked impolitely while Takeshi bowed to apologize for the irreverence of her children in front of Reo.

"I can't believe even the children said that I'm scary..." Said Reo limply.

"It's OK, Reo. Maybe it's just karma for you." Said Reo calmly and innocently while patted Reo's back, reminded Reo of his mistake for talking about Yuko’s husband’s ugliness.

"That's not helping me, Mabu..." said Reo, being ‘offended’ by Mabu’s too honest words.

"It's OK, Papa. I'm with you, dish..." Said Sara while patted Reo's head even though she didn't know what was the matter with Reo.

“Hihihi... it seems like Mr. Shark have scared the poor little girls. Hihihi...” mocked JJ.

“For the hundred times can you SHUT THE FUCK UP?! YOU CANADIAN MORON!?!? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DISTURB ME EVERY TIME I’VE FUCK UP?” shouted Reo annoyed.

“Reo! Calm down! He just makes a joke with you! Calm down!” said Mabu while held and restrained Reo to make Reo didn’t beat JJ, assisted by Sara who held Reo’s arm too.

“Huhuhu... I’m scared... help me... Mr. Shark gonna eat me...”

“SHUT UP! I WON’T JUST EAT YOU ONLY, I WILL CHOP YOU AND MAKE YOU AS JJ SUSHI!!!”

The people around them only gape when they see a fight between JJ and Reo. Yuuri, Yuko, and Takeshi didn’t forget to turn each of the triplet' bodies, held them, and closed their ears so that they didn't see and hear spectacles that were not suitable for young children.

“Huh, for the first time I see the adults are acting like the children.” Commented Victor nonchalantly as usual.

_epha_

Today they were training as usual, but this time there was Takeshi Nishigori and his triplet daughters watched the exercise process with his wife, who of course was always with Otone waiting for his younger brother to practice.

When the break time was getting closer, suddenly, a man appeared while pushed a kid who sat in a wheelchair. More precisely, a kid who was approaching his adolescence.

"Kazu-chan!!!" Called the boy in the wheelchair. Kazuki who snapped by someone calling him turned his head to find someone that he loved so much.

"Haruka! Dad!" Called Kazuki excitedly as he skated to the closest rail where Haruka and his dad arrived.

"How do you know that we practice here? I didn't even tell you the location in Tokyo Skytree Town? Then why did you come here?"

"Oh, about that we asked the staff in the lobby. Haruka himself is the one who wants to see you in ice skating practice." Told Kazuki's dad.

"Really? Then how about Haruka's medical treatment?"

"It's OK, Kazu-chan. The doctor said I've got the chance to walk normally again. Besides, I can walk a little even though I still need the support to help me to walk. At least I have hope if one day I can walk again and run with Kazu-chan, also play soccer with Kazu-chan." Said Haruka. Now his voice was heavier than his childhood voice because of his puberty although it still loud.

"Wow! I've glad to hear that. You've struggled as much as possible. Thank God your struggle bears sweet fruit. I can't wait to see you walking again." Said Kazuki, touched.

"Ahahaha... that's because of your support and your pray. Our family's support and prayers." Said Haruka sincerely.

"Haruka!!! Called Enta while skated toward the rail while Haruka closed to it. He also held Toi's hand to invite him to meet Haruka.

"Ah, Enta-niichan!!!" Called Haruka back.

"Konnichiwa, Mr. Yasaka. Haruka, how is your condition after the treatment?" Asked Enta after he gave greeting toward Kazuki's dad.

"Yeah, I'm better than before. Even I can walk again even still need the supports."

"Ah, glad to hear that. Hope you can walk normally again and can play soccer with us."

"Of course, thanks for your support too, Enta-Niichan."

"By the way, is this still practice time?" Asked Mr. Yasaka.

"No, it's a break time soon." Answered Kazuki.

"Oh, I see. Then is that boy your friend too, Kazuki?" Asked Mr. Yasaka while he was pointed to Toi.

"Yes, of course. He is my best friend. His name is Toi Kuji. He was my classmate in middle school before, but we are still connected because we like to play soccer together." Said Kazuki excitedly while held Toi's arm to drag him close to his dad and his brother.

"He is my best friend too. He is also my friend from playing soccer." Said Enta while he was embracing Toi's shoulders.

"We are Golden Trio." Declared Enta and Kazuki together while embraced Toi. Meanwhile, Toi was still quite in shyness.

"Ah, I knew you. You are the boy who was with Sara-chan at her fan meeting three years ago, right?" Said Haruka.

"Huh?! Ah... yeah... sort of..." said Toi, embarrassed, as he kidnapped Sara Azuma because of Kazuki's request three years ago.

"And you are also the one who gave Kazu-chan a miçanga, right?" Said Haruka, instantly made Toi gasped. Where did he know about it?

"Kazuki, did you tell about it to him?"

"Yeah. Why not? He has already known about this miçanga and he is the one who found it and took it back when I threw it before he gave it to Enta and then back to me. He should know about the truth of the origin of this miçanga." Told Kazuki while he was looking at the blue miçanga with yellow-red strips around his right ankle above his skate shoe.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Haruka Yasaka, Kazu-chan's brother." Introduced Haruka while he was reaching his right hand toward Toi.

"Err... my name is Toi Kuji. Nice to meet you too." Said Toi while he reached his right hand to Haruka's and shook it through the rail.

"Such a cute girl." Muttered Toi admired to Haruka's pretty face.

"Toi, Haruka is my brother, that means he is a boy, not a girl." Corrected Kazuki, whispered to Toi.

"Aw geez. Silly me. I'm so sorry..." said Toi while he was covering his blushed face in embarrassment after he pulled again his hand from Haruka's.

"Hihihi... Toi-Niichan is so funny and cute, very different from Toi-Niichan's little scary face." Giggled Haruka.

"Huh? Do you think so? Don't you think I'm scary like my face?" Asked Toi hesitated.

"Hihihi... of course not. Even though your face is a little bit scary for me, but I'm not afraid when I meet you because Kazu-chan and Enta-Niichan are with you, that means you are a good guy. No way Kazu-chan can befriend and close to the bad guy." Said Haruka in the ambiguous term of the bad guy.

What did 'the bad guy' that Haruka mean? The guy who has a criminal record? Or the guy who has an evil heart and mind? Ah, Toi chose to not think about it.

"Ah, OK... thank you for your attention to me. I'm so sorry for calling you cute girl. Your long ponytail hair makes me think you're a girl as it suitable with your pretty face. Sorry..."

"Ah, nevermind. Maybe I will cut my hair to be short when I can walk again." Said Haruka while he touched his up-ponytail hair.

"Toi-Niichan, thank you so much for giving Kazu-chan miçanga. To be honest, before he has miçanga, Kazu-chan seemed so quiet and lonely, even he felt he had no definite purpose in his life since he knew that he was not part of our family bound by blood. But after he has that miçanga, he changed to be a cheerful boy, even he has a dream to be a soccer player, and then he has Enta as his best friend, and finally you as his other best friend, and the predecessor owner of miçanga. Toi-Niichan, thank you so much for changing Kazu-chan's life indirectly." Said Haruka sincerely to Toi.

Toi's eyes opened widely when he got the thank words from one of his friends' brother beautifully and sincerely. Kazuki, even Enta, also stared at Haruka amazedly. Toi never expected that his decision to give up everything he had, especially his dream, could give another hope and dream for another someone like Kazuki to get his new life and dream, even gave another hope for Enta through Kazuki, even he got a good impression from Kazuki's closest person, Kazuki's little brother, Haruka.

Suddenly, about brother... Toi remembered the good times with his brother, Chikai, also the bitter times. He saw Haruka as he saw himself, but the difference between them was Haruka's connection with Kazuki is still sustained, even better and better time by time. Meanwhile, his connection with Chikai was ended badly, even he had no that connection anymore. That connection was disappeared three years ago.

Toi patted Haruka's head softly like an older brother to his young brother. "Haruka... I envy you..."

Suddenly Kazuki and Enta stunned at Toi, so did Haruka. But they knew what made Toi said that.

"You have such a good brother... who cares about you... who gives attention to you... who is willing to sacrifice for you... who loves you unconditionally... and the important thing is..." Toi paused for a while then sighed before he continued his speech.

"... your brother is still with you... healthy and well... I so envy with you..." said Toi with the imply of sadness. He was in tears even though his tears didn't fall.

Kazuki stared him emphatically, even he cried for him. He knew, he understood how painful Toi felt when he lost someone he loved such as the brother. Meanwhile, Enta felt guilty for Toi.

He was the one who indirectly separated Toi and his brother forever. If only he was not selfish to steal the dishes of hope, Kazuki could have used the dishes of hope for Toi and his brother so Toi wouldn't go away from their life with his brother, and then it wouldn't be ended by Toi's loss of his brother and also Enta himself who almost lost his life because of his own jealousness. And if only Kazuki used that dishes of hope for Toi's brother instead of him, Toi could have his brother back, maybe could have got his good normal life, even though as the result of his death.

If only he wasn't being such egoistic toward Toi just because of his blind love for Kazuki and his jealousness, he wouldn't judge himself as Toi's life destroyer, even though Toi himself never blamed or revenged on him until now. Toi wouldn't struggle to earn money just so he could buy his domicile since he decided to not come back in his home with his relatives, even have to stay at his house as a temporary home.

Enta felt guilty for Toi, but Toi never blamed on him after what he did three years ago.

"Ah, why am I can be such a crybaby like this? Forget about what I said." Toi erased his tears with his other hand.

Haruka took Toi's hand from his head then held it with his other hand softly.

"Toi-Niichan, I'm sorry for your brother's death." Toi was surprised after he heard Haruka's last sentence. How did he know?

"Kazu-chan had told me everything about you, even about your past and your family, especially your brother. I'm very sad about everything happened to you." Toi looked at Kazuki. Kazuki only nodded his head. He needed to tell everything about Toi to Haruka so he could understand everything Toi endured.

"It's OK, Toi-Niichan. You're not alone anymore. You still have Kazu-chan. If you want to share him with me as the older brother even though you are the same age as him, it's OK. Kazu-chan is yours too." Toi stared him disbelieved.

"Or if you want to, you can consider me as your little brother. Since I have considered Enta-Niichan as my brother, so I can consider you as my brother too. What Kazu-chan has is mine too, just like mine is his."

How can such a young child think wisely like that? Even he could give beautiful words that can calm his heart. Something that he had never even experienced before.

Slowly but surely, Toi grabbed Haruka's body to hug him despite being limited by the ice rink rail and also had to maintain his balance from slipping due to skate shoes. He could only hug Haruka's head and neck but that was enough to feel the warmth of Haruka. His body's warmth and aroma were exactly like Kazuki's, Sakura flowers.

"Thank you... Thank you so much, Haruka. Thank you for giving your love to me who are barely meet with you. Kazuki is so lucky to have such a nice brother like you." Said Toi cried. He missed this brothership moment.

"It's OK, Toi-Niichan... Kazu-chan and I will be with you forever." Haruka patted Toi's head softly.

Kazuki and his dad smiled and touched at the same time to see that such an adorable and touchy moment between Toi and Haruka. Both of them had the position as the little brother, surely they became very close only in a short time because they also experienced the same thing with each other even though in the end their final destinies are different.

Meanwhile, Enta saw them with mixed feelings. There are happy, touched, sad, and... jealous?

"Wow, it looks like you three have special guests, Katsuki, Toi, Round-glasses boy." OK, seemed like the two main annoyances had come to intervene them. Well, only one of the two who was the main annoyance.

"Kazuki." Corrected Kazuki after he wiped his tears hurriedly.

"Tch! Why that Russian molester never remember my name? It pissed me off. Damn it!" Muttered Enta annoyed.

"Wait! Toi, is that your family? But you don't look alike with your own family." Asked Victor after he saw Toi hugged Haruka. Instantly, Toi released his hug from Haruka and wiped his tears.

"No, it's my actual family. This is my dad, and this is my brother, Haruka. Dad, Haruka, they are the figure skaters also the coaches for us for Sara Azuma's special show on December later. This is Yuuri Katsuki from Japan and this is Victor Nikiforov from Russia. And there are another of the figure skaters around there." Introduced Kazuki about his family to Victor and Yuuri and vice versa.

"Nice to meet you, Sirs. I'm Kazuki's dad. Thank you so much for coaching my son ice skating practice."

"Ah, your welcome, Mr. Yasaka. We are glad to coach him. Besides, his development of ice skating skill is much better than every one so far." Said Yuuri.

"Ah, glad to hear that. No wonder he has such talented in everything he does. When he was a kid, he always wanted to be everything he likes every time he learned something. Even I still remember that he wanted to be ice skater when he learned ice skating with us since he was 8 years old." Told Kazuki's dad as he remembered about Kazuki's childhood.

"Oh, so you ever dreamed of being an ice skater, huh?" Asked Victor excitedly after he heard about Kazuki's past dream.

"Yeah... kind of, but it was just past. Now my dream right now is to be the soccer player and that's my target for my future."

"Oh, unfortunately... why did you throw away your dream to be ice skater? If you didn't throw it, with my pleasure I could be your coach with my pleasure."

"Ah, it was just my kid's dream, not a serious dream, Sir. Besides, I am already confident in my future, Sir." Told Kazuki little firmly.

"Ah, nevermind, Yasaka-Kun. It's your right to determine your dream and future. Don't worry, just ignore him. He likes to tease everyone like this."

"Hey... it's unfair, Yuuri!"

"Ahahaha... I'm glad to hear your appraisal for my son. By the way, I'm surprised that you can speak Japanese fluently, Mr. Nikiforov. Did you have to stay in Japan before?"

"Yeah... kinda..."

"Coincidentally Victor is my current coach."

"And also his fia-, Akh!" Interrupted Victor but (un)fortunately Yuuri stepped on Victor's foot so Victor stopped to reveal their (forbidden) relationship status in front of Kazuki's family.

"And also my best friend." Said Yuuri lied. He didn't want to repeat the same ashamed incident like what Victor did in Sobakyu before.

He realized, not all the people accept this relationship since Japan doesn't legalize LGBTQ+ in overall areas. Besides, since Kazuki has the normal family like dad, brother, and maybe mom if she is alive, he worried if one day Kazuki's parents would be reluctant to give Kazuki permission to train with him and Victor since maybe they would think that they would give some bad influence toward his son.

"Yuuri!" Hissed Victor was offended but Yuuri glared him fiercely and coldly as he warned Victor to respect Japanese culture and to not do whatever he liked in here.

"Ah, I see. No wonder... By the way, thank you so much for giving attention to my son once again. Kazuki, you must listen to these coaches well to learn ice skating, OK?"

"Yes, dad. I will listen to them and I will do my best." Said Kazuki.

"Wow! I can't wait to see how Kazu-chan do ice skating? I will see Kazu-chan's performance and become Kazu-chan's fan."

"Of course you should watch me since I will do it also for you." Said Kazuki, stroked Haruka's head dearly.

Everybody who watched thus family smiled with that warm family interaction. Until then Victor noticed the swollen-faced Toi.

"OK, but It seems like there is one person who is in mourning here? If I may know why is he sad?" Asked Victor as if to tease Toi who had just been crying. Toi turned his face away from Victor to avoid it.

"No. He isn't sad actually. He is only touched when Haruka called him Toi-Niichan, which means that my brother already considers Toi like his brother. There is no problem at all for him.” Explained Kazuki before Victor teased Toi again. His hands hugged Toi’s shoulders reflexively yet softly as if he wanted to protect Toi from Victor who was aiming for his prey target.

“Oh.. is that so? Ahahaha... why don’t you tell me before?” said Victor laughed.

“Then why do you must be cry just because you were called by Kazuki’s brother as Oniichan? Are you that thirsty for love because you don't have any sibling until you have to cry like that?” asked Victor to the point.

DEG!

Toi’s blue eyes opened widely in horror. His gaze straight down, right in front of the rail. He felt unable to see anything even though his eyes were still functioned. Even his body was trembling and his breath was panting irregularly.

Yuuri, Kazuki, and Enta glared at Victor in horror while Haruka dan his dad only stared at them confused.

“Victor! What are you doing, huh?! Stop doing such a mean thing for Toi!” hissed Yuuri but Victor didn’t hear him as he stared only for Toi calmly. He observed Toi’s attitude who looked scared after being ‘interrogated’ with only one question, even he still avoided Victor’s gaze.

Automatically Kazuki hugged Toi protectively as the mother tried to protect his son (or daughter) from being humiliated by the bad guy. Even secretly Kazuki handheld Toi’s trembling hand which was clenched into the fist. He stroked it gently, calmed him until Toi entwined his fingers to Kazuki's as if asking for help to overcome his fear.

Of course, Victor saw that weird attitude between Toi and Kazuki who held their hand like... they loved each other? But it was different in Kazuki’s perspective. As if getting energy from Toi who trusted in him through his holding hands, Kazuki calmly prepared to face Victor with only one uncertain answer.

“That’s bec-...”

“That’s not your own business!” Kazuki was interrupted by someone as he glared at that culprit who interrupted him.

“Enta!”

“You, do you not have any family until you're curious about our friend who has family or not? Why do you want to know the other people's business, huh?” Snapped Enta coldly, challenged Victor. Kazuki and Toi looked at him amazedly.

If Kazuki acted as Toi’s mom, then Enta acted as Toi’s dad.

Skak Mat!

Victor stared at Enta silently. He could see how Enta’s eyes stared at him coldly beyond his round-glasses. It seems like he was getting a little offended at the moment when Enta judged him harsher than what he did toward Toi. He could see Enta’s gaze being fierce, just like Toi’s gaze.

Yuuri only looked at Victor worried that later Victor would go too far with the three teenagers. What would Victor do to them?

“Huahahahaha....” Again, Victor laughed to them, made the people around him even more confused by his sudden change of attitude.

“You the three are gullible. You know that I'm just kidding but you took it too seriously. Hahahaha...” Said Victor still laughed. Enta, Kazuki, and Yuuri glared him angry while Toi was only deadpanned with Victor’s outrageous joke.

“I can’t believe why are you so scared to me, Toi? Even why is Katsuki so overprotective toward you like you are his son? Or maybe his lover?” asked Victor sassy.

“Kazuki!” corrected Kazuki.

“Tch! What do you mean that Kazuki is Toi’s lover?” asked Enta annoyed but also confused because he was in the position in front of his friends so he couldn’t see what were they doing.

“Ah! You don’t know? Look at them! How intimate Katsuki hugs Toi. Even how tightly Katsuki and Toi held each other's hands.” Told Victor, then Enta turned his head to Kazuki who hugged Toi and also... entwined his fingers to Toi’s. Kazuki and Toi realized what had they done then released their hugging and entwining fingers hurriedly.

“Sorry for that. Just reflex...” Said Kazuki blushed.

“Nevermind...” muttered Toi blushed too.

DEG!

‘Why does this nasty feeling reappear?’ thought Enta when his jealousness was coming back.

“Don’t take it wrong! I just want to calm Toi. I don't want you to keep teasing him like a pervert.” Said Kazuki, tried to find the right answer in this situation.

“Ahahaha... really? But your skinship looks very ambiguous as to if between caring and love is a thin difference, haha-, Ouch!” teased Victor innocently then he was smacked by Yuuri.

“Shut up, Victor! You’re acting like a piece of shit today!” scolded Yuuri angry.

“For Kuji-Kun, Yasaka-Kun, Jinnai-Kun, Yasaka-san, and Haruka-chan, I'm so sorry for my friend’s impolite attitude toward you all. Especially for you, Kuji-kun, I'm so sorry for making you uncomfortable with what Victor did to you. His joke is so outrageous. I’m so sorry, Kuji-kun.” Said Yuuri while he bowed for apologies.

“It’s OK, Katsuki-san. I’m fine. Thanks for caring for us.” Said Toi sincerely.

“Ahaha... to be honest for the first time I see the foreigner is so caring toward Kazuki and his friends even he can make a joke like that. I was worried that the coaches might be fierce or stiff. But I'm so glad that the coaches here are so easy going and friendly. Lucky you, Kazuki.” Praised Mr. Yasaka without knowing what happened.

“Yeah... sort of...” said Kazuki, a little bit uncomfortable but after that...

“Wow! Kazuki-kun! Is that your sister?” The girl’s voice while was pointing Haruka whom she thought like a girl. Fiuh, finally someone interrupted the annoying situation.

“Huh? No. It’s my brother. He is a boy, not a girl.” Corrected Kazuki.

“What? A boy?” said Nishigori triplet together.

“Hi, good afternoon. My name is Haruka Yasaka. You can call me Haruka. Nice to meet you.” Introduced Haruka to the triplet.

“Haruka?” said the triplet together.

“But your name...” Axel.

“... sounds like...” Lutz.

“... a girl’s name...” Loop.

“Haruka is a unisex name. Of course, both males and females can use that name, including Kazuki-kun’s brother, and me, Yuuri. My name sounds like a girl’s name sometimes, huh?.” Told Yuuri to the triplet. The triplet nodded that meant they had understood what Yuuri said.

“They are so cute. Are they your daughters, Katsuki-san?” asked Mr. Yasaka.

“No! No! They are my friend’s daughter. She is sitting with his husband and Otone Jinnai-san, Enta’s sister.” Yuuri pointed to Yuko who sat in the middle between Takeshi and Otone.

Otone who realized about Kazuki’s parents immediately greeted him while waving her hand. Mr. Yasaka replied with the same thing.

“Mr. Yasaka, do you know about her?” asked Victor.

“Yes, she was Kazuki’s teacher in the middle school previously. Coincidentally Kazuki and Enta had one school under her guidance.”

“Ah, I see...”

OK, back to Kappa Trio, Nishigori Triplet, and Haruka.

“By the way, who are your names? Let me know about you,” asked Haruka.

“Oh yeah, I forget again about your names. Sorry, can you three repeat your introducing again?” asked Kazuki.

“My name is Axel.” Said the purple girl.

“... and Lutz.” Said the blue girl.

“... and Loop.” Said the pink girl.

“Actually that’s easy to remember our names and who we are. Our names are based on the types of figure skating jump. If you want to remember our names, you just need to notice our color themes in our outfits.” Said Axel who wore purple outfits.

“Wow, cool! It’s like us, Kazuki. We also have our color themes like you have red color, I have yellow, and Toi has blue.”

“Yeah, it’s cool. I will remember you all after this.” Said Kazuki.

“Haruka-kun? Have you ever did ice skating before?” asked Axel toward Haruka.

“Ice skating? Yeah... I did it before, maybe since I was around 3-4, with Kazu-chan and my parents. But not anymore, after I had an accident three years ago. I think that’s impossible to do ice skating anymore.” Said Haruka, made Kazuki was sad to hear Haruka’s answer. That was his fault, his thought. Toi who noticed Kazuki’s guilty then held his shoulder to comfort him. Kazuki saw Toi then he smiled. Toi smiled back.

“But do you like ice skating, Haruka-kun?” asked Lutz.

“Yeah, to be honest, I like ice skating. It feels like I'm flying on ice because I didn’t need to walking any more on ice. It was the best moment even when Kazu-chan held me while I was skating with him. I never forget this memorable moment about ice skating with Kazu-chan.” Haruka reminisced.

“Then do you want to ice skate with us?” asked Loop.

“Huh?”

“Loop! Don’t ask the thing like that. You already know his condition like that, how can he play ice skating?” scolded Yuko to Loop after she came to her.

“It’s OK, ma’am. It seems like Haruka doesn’t mind with them.” Said Mr. Yasaka, calmed Yuko.

“Skate with you all? But you can see that I'm paralyzed and I must sit in this wheelchair.” Said Haruka a little bit pessimistic.

“Don’t worry. We will skate while we push your wheelchair around the ice rink. Let's just say you're skating on ice with a wheelchair.” Explained Axel.

“Can you do that?” asked Mr. Yasaka.

“Don’t worry, Yasaka-san. We will hold the wheelchair to keep him safe while we skate. We guarantee the safety and the comfort of your son.” Said Lutz.

“I’m so sorry, Yasaka-san. Sometimes my daughters often act without thinking first if they want to invite someone.” Said Yuko felt bad.

“Nevermind. I’ll appreciate your daughters want to play with him. It’s just... I have a little bit of doubt. What if he will-...”

“Dad, may I play with them? Please... Kazu-chan, let me play with them on the ice, please? Nobody has asked me to play for a long time since the accident. I trust them. Please...” Haruka asked his dad and Kazuki who stared each other, questioned about permitting Haruka to play with his new friends or not in his paralyzed condition.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. The Practice Days 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Japan, keep strong to face the disaster of Typhoon, please... My prayer for you, Japan...
> 
> But since I use 2019 as my time setting from the start but I already make a draft in my mind from the start until the end of chapter, I won't write the disaster of Typhoon in Japan for my story so the story won't be changed.
> 
> Warning: vomiting shenanigan

“WHEEEEEE......” shouted Haruka excited. Haruka’s wheelchair was pushed by Nishigori triplet who skated on ice while the others watched them outside the ice rink. Yuko shouted at her triplet daughters to not hurt another boy.

“How’s that, Haruka-kun? Do you like it?” asked Axel while she pushed Haruka’s wheelchair behind him.

"Yeah, I like it. It has been a long time I never skating with my family since the accident. Thank you so much for inviting me skating even though I'm like this." Said Haruka excited.

"No problem. We like skating and we also like inviting everyone who likes skating to skate with us." Said Lutz while she skated in Haruka's left side.

"So we can share our happiness with everyone no matter how is that condition. As long as you are happy, you can play together with us." Said Loop in Haruka's right side.

"You know, it reminds me of my childhood moment with Kazu-chan when we skated on ice. Ah, I miss that moment so much. Maybe one day I can skate with Kazu-chan again when I can walk again." Said Haruka while he reminded himself about his childhood moment with his brother when they skated together a few years ago.

"Wow! Glad to make you remind yourself about your happy childhood moment with your brother. Let's make a wish about your recovery from paralysis so you can skate together with your brother." Said Axel while she pushed Haruka's wheelchair around the ice rink.

Meanwhile, the elders had some talks about their children.

“Ah, I newly realized that Haruka never plays with the other friends since his accident. Maybe that’s why he looks so happy when he enjoys playing with someone like your daughters. By the way, thank you so much to your daughters for inviting him playing together.” Told Mr. Yasaka to Yuko who watched over her daughters.

“Ah, no problem, Sir. I’m glad that your son doesn’t matter with my daughters. Sometimes my daughters can do something unexpectable, but I’m relieved that right now.” Said Yuko.

“Yuko, do you know? This is also the first time they play with another boy around their ages in Tokyo. You know, they always act like the adults sometimes and even do some gossip about the ice skaters news considering that there aren't many children around their ages at us in Hasetsu who can be invited to play.” Told Takeshi to his wife.

“Ah, you’re right. My bad... I never realize that Axel, Lutz, and Loop rarely play together with the other children around them besides in the school only.” Said Yuko a little bit guilty.

“Ah... seeing them around them make me want to be their teacher...” said Otone amazed.

“Ah... I think it’s a good idea if one day our daughters can be schooled at school in Tokyo. How about your opinion, Takeshi?” asked Yuko excitedly.

“Yeah, actually it’s a good idea, but what about searching for a place to live? The cost of living in Tokyo is more expensive than in Hasetsu.” Said Takeshi tried to say the reality while he was still watching the triplet played together with Haruka.

“Kazu-chan! Look! I’m skating...” shouted Haruka in excitement while his wheelchair was pushed by Axel.

“I know that! Lucky you, Haruka!!!” shouted Kazuki back while he was standing outside ice rink alongside Enta and Toi with Kazuki in the middle of them.

“Finally, I can see Haruka plays with those girls freely while he is still in the wheelchair. You must be happy to see him gonna be cheerful like before.” Said Enta watched Haruka and the girls.

“Yeah... I realized that he never plays with anyone besides Nyantaro who is just a cat. I never see him play with the other kids since he is paralyzed because of me.” Said Kazuki softly with the guilty feeling in his heart.

“Hey, don't bring up the past again. Just look at the positive side, OK! Who knows, maybe one day you can skating together with him once he is cured.” Said Enta comforting Kazuki.

“Yeah... I know that. To be honest, I just can’t believe that someone like Mrs. Nishigori’s daughters want to play with him. It’s just like a dream to see him playing with other people.” Said Kazuki.

“I so envy him.” Interrupted Toi, make Kazuki and Enta turned their heads toward him confusedly.

“I know what I will say is a different context with you. But when I heard Haruka had skated with you before his accident, I’m so... envy with him...” said Toi.

“But that doesn’t mean I never playing together with my brother. It’s just... I never skate with him before. That’s because my brother doesn’t like skating on ice because it’s too slippery for him. So when I asked him to skate together he rejected it.”

“So that’s why you never skate on ice when you were a kid?” asked Enta.

“Yes, even though I wanted it so bad, to skate with him. So I could hold his hand when we skated, even could be held by him when I would fall, could fall on him instead of on ice. I wanted it so bad when I was a kid, but I think it was impossible to make it true, even though maybe he changed his mind, but... it was too late.” Said Toi sadly. Kazuki and Enta was silent for a while. In his heart, Kazuki felt sorry for making Toi envy with Haruka.

Enta inadvertently looked at Victor who besides them outside ice rink with a few far distances who looked at them with his distinctive suspicious gaze and his distinctive smirk while he crossed his arms.

Or maybe he was watching Toi?

“Kazuki... be careful. That Russian molester is secretly watching us. Moreover, he is watching Toi.” Told Enta, whispered to Kazuki.

“That guy always wants to know about him badly since the asking recommended food incident. Moreover, He is watching over him when Toi tells us about his dream to skate with Chikai-san.”

“Damn it! Why does he always wants to disturb Toi's privacy in such a way? Is he kind of paparazzi who disguises as the legendary figure skater or what?” Grumbled Kazuki but with a low voice to not make Toi heard their discussion.

“I don’t know. That’s why we must protect him from that Russian molester. Toi has suffered enough from his past, especially if his miserable past is known to others especially about his relatives and Chikai-san. Toi has taken pains to rebuild his life from scratch. Don't let the man approach him and bother him. We must continue to be near him.” Whispered Enta to Kazuki.

“I know it!” Kazuki looked at Toi next to him and felt sorry for him. He put his arm around Toi's to comfort him, while Enta watched how Kazuki’s arm had circled Toi’s arm protectively.

“Hey, what are you doing?” asked Toi confused with Kazuki’s sudden caring act toward him.

“We want to be someone close to you instead of your brother. Don’t worry, Toi. You will no longer alone anymore. Besides that, we want to protect you.” Said Kazuki while Enta nodded to support what he said. Toi snorted with amusement at Kazuki's answer that didn't sound connected with his said a moment ago.

“You want to protect me from what? I’m fine, OK.” Said Toi calmly.

“To protect you from someone who will hurt you physically and verbally.” Said Kazuki, successfully made Toi stunned with Kazuki’s straightforward yet sincere words.

“You act like an overprotective mom, Kazuki. I’m fine, OK.” while he slowly and softly released Kazuki’s arm from his arm.

“You two don’t need to protect me just because I don’t have a family right now even someone tries to disturb me. It’s no a big deal, OK. By the way, just forget about what I said before. It’s just my trashy confide, don’t take it too serious, guys.” Said Toi smiled as if he was fine but they knew that Toi didn’t like to be pity even though he was hurt.

“Besides... you two are my family, huh? Without Chikai-niisan, I still can skate with you two for right now. I’m so happy to have you, guys.” Toi smiled then his eyes focused on the happy Haruka around the girls from Hasetsu.

Kazuki looked at smiled Toi sadly. He knew, Toi was hurt but he still tried to endure thus pain by himself. He knew, Toi’s smile was not a happy smile, moreover like forced smile since that Russian man named Victor Nikiforov had tried to disturb his privacy about his family that made him more uncomfortable. Maybe it was his fault for encouraging Toi joined with them to Ice Skating practice if he knew it would be like that, he thought.

Victor still glanced at them and watched them until the break time was over. Victor interrupted the kids' playtime during the break time.

"Alright, time is over. It's time to practice for adults, kids!" Announced Victor while he entered the ice rink. The triplet only shouted in disappointed.

"You can play with him next time, OK." Said Victor calmed the girls. Finally, they obeyed Victor reluctantly.

"But first... Let me know about you. How do you feel after you play with them?" Asked Victor after he kneeled to make him could see Haruka in the same height line.

"Yeah... I like it. They are so kind and cheerful. For the first time, there are the kids who want to play with me though I'm paralyzed." Answered Haruka excited.

"Glad to hear that. Ah, by the way how old are you right now?" Asked Victor with a different topic.

"Oh... I'm 12 right now. This year I will enter in the middle school."

"Wow, great! Then you must gonna be the teen, huh?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to be a teen like Kazu-chan." Said Haruka more excited when he mentioned about Kazuki.

"What the hell is he doing toward Haruka?! Oh no! Don't tell that he also tries to molest him too?! Or maybe he tries to disturb your privacy through your brother?" Said Enta with his negative thinking.

"I don't think so. His questions sound normal for the kid like Haruka. Maybe he just likes the kids like Niiboshi-san does." Replied Kazuki tried to have positive thinking.

"Then are you happy playing with them so much?" Asked Victor.

"Yes, I'm happy playing with them so much." Answered Haruka.

"Then... Which is one of the girls you like? Axel, Lutz, or Loop?" Asked Victor while there were the triplet in front him, faced Haruka who as if suddenly became the defendant in the court.

"Eh?! What?" Haruka became confused.

"Oh come on... You must like one of the girls right now, huh? You said that you are happy playing with them. Then as the adolescent teen, you have to like a girl, huh?" Teased Victor childishly.

“Haru-kun, do you like me?” asked Nishigori triplet at the same time, followed Victor to tease Haruka, even they called him shortly Haru-kun instead of Haruka-kun anymore.

“Eh?? Wait a second! I-I think it’s a misunderstanding. I-I don’t mean to date with them. We are still the kids.” Protested Haruka panic.

“Oh come on... Don’t be shy, young boy. You’re not a kid anymore. At your age you can date with the girl you like. Since there are these cute girls in front of, you can choose one of them you like based on their personalities.” Said Victor still teased the blushed Haruka.

“Bu-but they are still the kids. They are nine years o-...”

“Oh, don’t underestimate them like that. Despite they are still nine years old but their thinking is more mature than the children in their ages. You don’t need to worry about them. Besides, they are so pretty and cute.” Said Victor excitedly.

“Haru-kun, am I pretty?” said the triplet at the same time once again.

Instantly Haruka’s blushed face was redder than before because he was teased by Victor and the triplet continuously.

“Haru-kun is so cute when blushing, hihihi...” teased the triplet mischievously.

“Haruka, don’t be too shy. At your age you can date with the girl you like. Maybe you can beat your brother in love affairs. By the way, does your brother have a girlfriend? if not, you're lucky because you can outrank your brother in dating matters.” Said Victor while he ‘offended’ Kazuki, made Haruka more embarrassed with the teasing about dating.

“HEY, VICTOR!!! STOP IT! DON’T USE YUU-CHAN’S DAUGHTERS TO TEASE YASAKA-KUN’S BROTHER! THEY HAVE NOT ENOUGH AGE!” scolded Yuuri toward the stubborn Victor.

“Come on, Yuuri. It’s fun to have fun with the kids, you know. You must like it, huh?!”

“DON’T MAKE A JOKE! THE PRACTICE HAS BEGUN! DON’T WASTE OUR TIME JUST FOR TEASING THE KIDS WITH SUCH INAPPROPRIATE THINGS, DAMN IT!” scolded Yuuri more angry but of course Victor wouldn’t listen to him as he likes to tease the people like he wanted.

“Ahahaha... Mr. Nikiforov is really a humorous man, isn’t?” commented Mr. Yasaka with the awkward laughter.

“Ahahaha... yeah... sort of...” replied Yuko also laughed awkwardly.

“No, dad. He isn’t humorous, he is creepy. He has molested Haruka with some dating issue in their young ages.” Said Kazuki sullen. The others only deadpanned.

Meanwhile, some of the other people across them commented about that situation.

“Yurio-kun, how long does he keep teasing people like that?” asked Minami bored.

“I don’t know, maybe until he dies old. Who cares?!” said Yurio lazily.

“Yeah... maybe...” responded Minami lazily too.

Meanwhile... Reo scratched the ice rink wall to languish while his head-on thus wall.

“I want to have fun with the kids too... but they said I’m scary...” muttered Reo sadly.

“There... there...” muttered Sara while she patted the rejected Reo.

_epha_

Day by day, week by week, they continuously practiced almost all of the step sequence basics with their each coach partner. Some of them could master some of the step sequences, but the others still had struggled to learn them. But the most able to master almost all step sequence techniques was Kazuki who previously had mastered the basics of ice-skating techniques since childhood. Seemed like Kazuki was the fast learner (so that Minami didn’t have struggle to teach him and to guide him), followed by Sara, of course, since she was a Kappa Princess, she could learn those techniques well.

Even though Enta hated ice-skating, but he was surprisingly able to master several techniques from step sequence even though he was quite careless in learning them (perhaps because of the encouragement and support from Yuuri being able to be a mental support for Enta plus he was also with Sara as another practice partner).

You could see, he skated around the ice rink with confidence as if he never hated ice-skating before.

“WHEEEE.... Look, Nee-chan! I can skate now.” Shouted Enta excitedly while he was skating agilely.

“Yeah, I can see that. Be careful, Enta! Don’t skate too fast!” warned Otone. She sat next to Yuko, as usual.

Enta had already enjoyed his euphoria while skating backward without even realizing that...

WHOA...AARRRGGHH!

BRAK!

“ENTA!!!!” shouted Otone in panic after Enta fell on the ice in a position that was not pleasant to look at.

“I’m OK, Nee-chan...” said Enta in pain while he raised his arm and thumb up to tell him that he was OK.

Otone fainted from shock so Yuko who was nearby reflexively held his body from collapsing.

Enta coincidentally saw his sister fainted because of the shock suddenly sat up worriedly.

“Nee-chan!!!”

“Ahaha... It’s OK, Enta. Your sister is fine. I know you’re just too excited about skating euphoria. But still, you need to learn more. And don’t be too clumsy, OK.” Said Yuuri suggested him.

“Ahaha... I’m sorry. I’ve never been so happy for skating like this. I mean, I couldn’t skate well when I was kid because I didn’t know how to skate rightly. But now I can skate like I want. Ahahaha...” said Enta awkwardly and honestly.

“Ah, I know you will enjoy skating. By the way, are you right? Your falling seems so painful.” Asked Yuuri while he stretched out his hand to help Enta.

“Yeah...I’m OK, Katsuki-san. A little bit hurt actually, but thank you so much for caring for me.” Enta held Yuuri’s hand to help him stand again. Yuuri noted in his mind how strong Enta was even though he fell from skating painfully, just like the cartoon characters.

Toi was one of the slow learners as his skate moving was still stiff even he always fell slipped during the coaching. Lucky him, Yurio as his coach partner, taught him patiently even though his teaching style was strict and mean as always as he been. After all, Toi was accustomed to dealing with such people like Yurio. Moreover, the more they had in common, the closer they were to each other (many people said they were separate twins).

Well, another slow learner was Reo, of course, maybe the worst learner among the beginners. Not only because he could not master the techniques well, but because of his coach partner, JJ, also did not teach him seriously. You could say their relationship was like a cat and a dog, or rather like two cartoon characters T*m and J*rry. Yeah, seemed like they wouldn’t go along well during the practice, even when Reo got the skate program.

But the story was different in the case of Mabu-Otabek. Even though Mabu was one of the slow learners, but he could learn a few step sequences well in the guidance of Otabek who was younger than him, even shorter than him. They also could go along well during the practice and outside the practice time, just like Toi-Yurio (maybe because they also had many similarities).

“Mabu... Why did you can go along well with that boy while I can’t do that with that Mr. Arrogant Double J from Canada?” Muttered Reo envy with Mabu’s closed relationship with Otabek.

“Because you’re a creepy Mr. Shark, of course. No one likes you,” said JJ mischievously.

“That’s not related to my question, Canadian Bastard Jock Joker!” replied Reo angry.

“It’s Jean-Jacque, not Jock Joker, damn it!” cursed JJ was offended by Reo.

_epha_

Although they were busy practicing every day, but they didn’t forget their obligations so far. Some of them were working and the others still went to school even though they might be able to divide their time because their resting hours and stamina were decreased after practicing the ice skating training.

All of their bodies ached, especially their legs which are also increasingly sore but do not hinder their daily activities.

Even Reo and Mabu were still strong in pulling their jinrikisha with a capacity of each 3 people even though they were tired after training. Actually they brought the bigger capacity jinrikishas specifically for Victor and friends considering they had promised to take them around Asakusa last month.

Reo brought Victor, Yuri, and Yurio. While Mabu brought JJ, Minami, and Otabek. In the middle of the tour around Asakusa, they chatted with each other while they were guiding the places in Asakusa such as Kaminarimon, Sensho-ji Temple, Nakamise Street, Kappabashi Street, etc.

The figure skaters were amazed with the fusion between traditional and modern sceneries alongside the streets in Asakusa, but sometimes JJ mocked and insulted Reo as always, made Reo more annoyed with him, but the others didn’t care with them as they had to enjoy themselves.

Finally, they had arrived in front of Hanayashiki, the oldest theme park in Japan.

“OK, guys. Who wants to enjoy yourself at Hanayashiki?” asked Reo.

“Wow! I’m so excited to go there. I hope this isn’t inferior to Disneyland. Come on, Yuuri. We must enjoy ourselves at Hanayashiki.” Said Victor.

“But this isn’t a weekend, even we don’t know how much the ticket to enter that.”

“Oh, come on, Yuuri. It doesn’t matter it’s weekday or weekend, as long as we have many time in Asakusa. Besides, the ticket price on the weekday is cheaper than in the weekend. Don’t worry. I’ll pay the ticket for you.” said Victor.

“So that means you will pay the tickets for us?” asked Minami excited.

“Not for you guys, just for me and Yuuri. The rest, buy the ticket by yourself.” Declared Victor excited but sarcastic. The others only sighed with Victor who liked to act as he pleased. And the rest, you might know during their vacation time at Hanayashiki, right. You can imagine it by yourself what had they done.

Meanwhile, the trio were busy with their own activities. Since Kazuki and Enta had attended high school, they had to join academic activity and also their soccer club activity during their school, while Toi had to work two part-time jobs in noon and night (he worked at the restaurant as the waiter in the noon and at the supermarket as the salesclerk in the night), also he attended education equality program which was recommended by Otone to catch up his educational level in the morning.

_epha_

**_Day 21 (Thursday, June 27th)_ **

After they learned almost all of the step sequences, they learned the spins techniques. Before they learned them, Yurio tested their body flexibility because he said that some of the spins techniques (ex: Biellmann spin) needed some flexibility, especially in their legs and torsos. So he tested them one by one by pulling one of their legs from behind up and over their head forcibly outside the rink.

Of course, many of them groaned in pain because they didn’t have experience in pain of stretching usually. Even though some of them usually played soccer that meant they always did some legs stretching, but those stretching type was unusual for them and tended to be painful. All of them rather held the wall during stretching legs.

Like in Kazuki’s case, even though he could stretch his legs by bending his torso to the front until his hands could reach his toes. But he couldn’t pull his free leg until it could reach over his head since those stretching legs method seemed like acrobatic style. His leg only could reach line to his back which meant that he could pull up his leg within the angle nearly approached 120⁰. The result, he screamed in pain loudly.

“Unfortunately, your flexibility overall is not so good. You have to train hard for this, Yasaka.” Told Yurio firmly. Kazuki sighed in disappointment.

Enta’s scream was louder than Kazuki when Yurio pulled Enta’s leg behind up, but at least Enta’s leg flexibility was better than Kazuki’s because he could bend his leg almost until formed the angle 180⁰, just almost, maybe around 160⁰-170⁰ (maybe because he was more often training the muscles of his body before and when he played soccer). But still... his flexibility wasn’t so good too.

“Not bad, even your leg flexibility is better than Yasaka. But still, it’s not good enough.” Commented Yurio after he pulled Enta’s leg.

“Huh?! That’s it?” Said Enta couldn’t believe.

“Yes, that’s it.” Replied Yurio shortly.

“But I can do some split. Like this!” Enta then demonstrated his split with stretching his legs (opened his legs out sideways and placed his feet sideways) but his knees were a little bit bent so his split was not perfectly straight. Kazuki who watched Enta exhibited his flexibility was a little jealous of him for not having the flexibility of his body like Enta had.

“OK! Then you’ve got 50 points.” Told Yurio honestly.

“Huh?! 50 points? That’s too less,” asked Enta still didn’t accept Yurio’s assessment.

“Oh, I mean... less than 50. 40 points.” Yurio lowered his points for no apparent reason, didn’t care with Enta’s complaint.

“WTH?! That’s too... Ah damn it!” cursed Enta distempered.

“Ah, Yurio is too stingy to give the score.” Commented Victor about Yurio.

“Your turn!” commanded Yurio to Toi watched Enta’s stretching amazedly then turned Toi’s body faced the ice rink to pull his leg behind up without ensured if Toi was ready.

“Huh?! Wait a second! I’m not rea- AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!” Screamed Toi with the most painful scream ever during Yurio stretched Toi’s leg forcefully.

“TOIIIIII!!!!” Kazuki also screamed in panic and worried when Toi screamed.

“Ugh... It must be painful for Toi since he is the stiffest among us, huh?” commented Enta winced.

“Toi...” muttered Kazuki. He shuddered a little and squeezed his chest as his heart ached to hear Toi screaming in pain although only because of stretching.

“Ah... poor you. Your legs flexibility is worst than your friend, Yasaka. You can’t bend your leg behind until form the angle of 120⁰. You can't match me when it comes to flexibility, dude.” Told Yurio.

“I know that. Don’t tell me.” Said Toi coldly.

“But the good news is... you have some good flexibility in your torso. You can bend your back backward perfectly when you are screaming in pain.”

“Really?” asked Toi disbelieved.

“Yeah. I’m not lying. I think layback spin is perfect for you. Keep your flexible back, Toi.” Praised Yurio while he punched Toi’s back hard enough.

“Aww! It hurts! What is layback spin?” said Toi winced then became curious about Yurio said.

“Wow! Thank goodness, Toi,” said Kazuki relieved like he relieved to see his son was saved from the torture.

“You have the flexible back. Why don’t you tell us if you have it? Great job, Toi!” praised Enta.

“Stop it! Don’t praise me too much. I newly know about it too if Yurio doesn’t try to break my leg.”

Yurio tried to bend Reo’s leg, but when Yurio only held his leg before he bent it, Reo had screamed in fear.

“AAARRRRGGHHHHH!!! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!” screamed Reo.

“HEY! I HAVEN’T PULL YOUR LEG YET, DAMN IT! HOW CAN YOU SCREAM FIRST?! ” Yurio snapped, annoyed to see Reo who was whining like a child.

“I’m scared if you try to break my leg too. What if for example my leg is broken because of you, you want to be responsible if my leg breaks then I can't practice with you guys anymore, huh?” Said Reo compromised.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! No need to talk a lot! I will test your flexibility right now!” scolded Yurio then tried to bend Reo’s leg, but once again Reo screamed again before Yurio could pull his leg enough.

“I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HAVE NOT STARTED, IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU STILL SCREAM AGAIN, HUH?!” snapped Yurio angry.

“I’M SCARED IF AN EMO PUNK LIKE YOU WILL BREAK MY LEG! IT MUST BE PAINFUL THAN THE OTHER WHO DOES THIS FOR ME!” Said Reo honestly.

“ARGH! ENOUGH! WHATEVER! I don’t want to have a business with the ceramic idiot like you! you are the worst among the worst in this world. Take that!” snapped Yurio angry without tried to test Reo’s flexibility anymore because of his so annoyed with Reo.

“I’m not ceramic idiot, Russian Emo Punk!” corrected Reo also insulted Yurio annoyed too. The result, Everyone laughed at him, except Otabek since he didn’t understand the Japanese yet.

“SHUT UP, YOU TRIO MORON KIDS! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT FOR SCREAMING TOO LOUD DURING YOUR STRETCHING.” Reo blamed the teen trio who laughed at him.

“Hey, don’t blame us. It’s really hurt, you know. But at least we can endure it than you who was scared first before you can endure its pain.” said Toi defended themselves.

“Shut up! It’s your fault too for making me scared of the emo punk like you and your counterpart. You two are the most dangerous and the most murderous I ever see.” Blamed Reo toward Toi, remembered when he was killed because Toi shot him before he was revived.

“Huh?! Me? What’s going on? It doesn’t relate to this.” Snapped Toi still didn’t understand about his bad blood past with Reo.

“Stop it! You can’t blame him for the past event that doesn’t relate to this. Don't try to throw your mistakes at other people and bring up other people's mistakes. Take that!” snapped Enta defended Toi.

“HAHAHAHA... I can’t believe it! Mr. Shark who likes to eat the people in the fact is scared to be stretched by Lady Yuri. What did Yuri-chan say? Ceramic Idiot? Ahahaha... what a nice nickname, dude!” JJ laughed and mocked at Reo.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! THAT’S NOT YOUR OWN BUSINESS! HEY! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND JAPANESE, HUH?! HOW DID YOU KNOW, HUH?! DON’T SAY THAT YOU ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND JAPANESE, DON’T YOU?!”

“Ah, I still don’t understand Japanese, dude. I have a translator who helps me understand your speaking.” Told JJ while he pointed Minami next to him. Minami showed his two fingers that signed as ‘peace’.

“ARGH! ENOUGH SAID! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I WANT TO EAT YOU RIGHT NOW!” snapped Reo angry like he wanted to eat the preys until Minami was scared with the furious Reo but JJ always liked to tease him.

Yurio had done with the adults until when he tried to test Mabu’s flexibility...

“Like this. How’s that?” asked Mabu while he showed his flexibility with split.

Yurio suddenly changed his mood from angry to amazed after seeing Mabu showed his flexibility by himself without Yurio’s help. “Huh?! Ah... yeah... good then. How about pulling your leg back?”

Mabu then showed his flexibility by himself once more held the other foot extended over and behind the head, like Biellmann spin pose. “Like this, how’s that?”

Yurio instantly forgot his anger about Reo and his eyes focused on Mabu. The others also gave their attention to Mabu so everyone forgot about Reo’s ridiculousness, included Reo who also amazed with his lovely partner’s flexibility show.

“Wow! You can do that Biellmann spin pose, huh? Great then! What about pulling your leg upward sideways?”

Mabu did like Yurio’s instruction, his body formed like alphabet Y. “Like this, how’s that?”

“Awesome!” praised Yurio without he realized it. Everyone was amazed when Mabu got praise from someone with a spicy mouth like Yurio.

After then Mabu showed his flexibility with another acrobatic poses without being asked by Yurio. Yurio just gawked to see Mabu showing his flexibility by himself while the others, including Reo, were truly amazed to see Mabu.

“Like this, how’s that?” asked Reo while he did hands stands like scorpion pose.

“Enough enough! Alright, you did a great job! I appreciate it. Thank you so much for showing me your flexibility, Mr. Akutsu. At least you're much better than your porous-boned partner.” Praised Yurio while he mocked Reo. Of course, Reo didn’t accept that he was called as porous-boned partner by him, but he couldn’t argue anything since he was too afraid to let his leg being pulled by Yurio.

“Thank you so much for your compliment. By the way, what is the score for my flexibility?” asked Mabu curiously.

“Hmm... I give you the score for your awesome flexibility...” Yurio was thinking about the score for Mabu. Mabu and the others waited for him in nervousness.

“...75 points.” Declared Yurio. Mabu was happy about his score but the others especially Reo was surprised when Yurio gave him only 75 points while Mabu’s flexibility was perfect for them.

“Wait a second! How can you give him only 75 points when his flexibility is perfect and he can do everything with his flexibility?” asked Reo didn’t accept that Mabu only got 75 points.

“Shut up, ceramic idiot! Don’t you dare to oppose what I said. At least your dearly partner isn’t a loser like you. Besides, 75 points is the highest scores that I can give to someone since I never give 75 points to everyone. Take that!” explained Yurio then he put on his skate shoes and tied his skate shoelaces.

“It’s OK, Reo. 75 points is good enough for me. Besides, I’m not a professional skater like him.” Said Mabu tried to calm Reo.

“Huh! How arrogant you are. If you think your flexibility is better than Mabu’s, then show us your flexibility. Also, what kind of the spins that need the body flexibility?!” challenged Reo sullen.

“Wow! That sharp-teeth guy challenges the professional like Yurio to show his flexibility. What an interesting show, Yuuri.” Said Victor excited. Yuuri only observed Yurio silently.

“Watch this!” Yurio entered the ice rink after his skate shoes were attached to his feet.

“ **Layback spin**. Like this.” Yurio demonstrated the layback spin on the ice.

“Ah, so that is layback spin like what he said to me? Hm... interesting.” Muttered Toi amazedly.

“But that spin pose looks dizzying, doesn’t it?” commented Enta a little bit cringed.

“ **Biellmann spin**. Like this.” Said Yurio while he did Biellmann spin which needed the high flexibility.

“WTF?! This is crazy! How can you try to torture us to do that spin like that?!” shouted Reo disbelieved.

“Wow! It’s awesome! He is no wonder is a professional.” Praised Mabu excited.

“This is too crazy!” complained Reo angry.

“ **Y spin**. Like this.” Everyone gasped in disbelief.

“ **I spin**. Like this.” More gasps.

“ **Pearl spin**. Like this. More gasps.

And more of the spins that needed the body flexibility which being demonstrated by Yurio and more gasps from everyone.

“I think I’m gonna die soon...” Reo fainted soon.

“How can we do this if we don’t have any flexibility like him?” said Kazuki worriedly.

“Even I can’t pull my leg sideways like that. It’s too difficult, ugh!” Enta tried to pull his leg sideways but it failed.

“Why are all of those spins using such fucking unnatural flexibility, huh!?” asked Reo after he woke up from his faint.

“Because many of them were created the women ballerinas and some of acrobat players. So that’s why those spins emphasize the body flexibility. Since Russia is a country famous for ballet dance, so it’s very easy for Russian athletes to do ice skating with such moves. Unlike the losers like you guys.” Explained Yurio nonchalantly.

“Hey everyone, look look. I also can pull my leg up over the head, dish!” shouted Sara excitedly, but poor... everyone didn’t notice this poor cute girl, even Yurio forgot to test her because they debated about the body flexibility and the spins that needed it.

“Then we have to practice those spins even though such spins were made by ballerinas? Then we have to practice ballet only for those rounds, huh?” asked Reo sullen.

“Calm down, calm down, guys.” Yuuri calmed everyone who was panic if one day they must practice ballet too.

“Please guys, don’t panic about this. He didn’t mean to make you practice the ballet of whatever to increase your body flexibility. The purpose of the flexibility test is just to measure how flexible your body is so we can adjust the elements of the movement that you can use when you get our program. That’s it. So if you guys don’t have such flexibility like that, we can adapt some of difficult moves with the easier for you.” explained Yuuri.

“Besides, not all of us have such flexibility like Yurio did. Otabek, Minami-kun, and JJ are the figure skaters that also don’t have such flexibility, but they can skate very well and become the athletes that can be reckoned with in the world.” Explained Yuuri while he pointed those three guys respectively.

“Actually I also can do those spins like Biellmann spi-...” said JJ after those conversations being translated by Minami but unfortunately he was interrupted by Minami first also before he finished his words.

“Actually I have practiced my flexibility lately, considering I'm preparing for an international ice skating competition so I need to learn my flexibility better than before.” Said Minami while JJ was sullen silently with him because of that interruption.

“For now, I can do these spins even though my flexibility is still not as good as Yurio's. But one day I can beat Yurio for international competitions after my flexibility is better. So I also can be the second Yuuri-kun as the Japan Ace. So pray for me, guys. Pray for Japan victory, too.” Said Minami too enthusiastically for something that didn’t come yet. Everyone who was Japanese (Victor too even though he wasn’t) gave the applause for him.

“Tch! In your dream, damn it!” mumbled Yurio cynically.

“Actually I also do some spi-...” Once again, his speaking was interrupted again, but this time was Yuuri.

“Damn! If only I can understand and speak Japanese!” mumbled JJ frustrated.

“So, each athlete has some elements as their signature moves, for example, is Victor. He has Quadruple Flip as his signature move. So each move is the own style for each athlete. That’s it.” Explained Yuuri. Everyone nodded understand.

“So everyone, don’t worry if some of you don’t have the flexibility in your body. Today's practice is just a few easy spins for you. Except for Mabu, there seems to be no difficulty in using his flexibility for such movements. Later we can consider a few movements that can be used during your program later.” Explained Victor added Yuuri’s explanation.

“But before we start our practice first, let me ask you something that tickles my mind.” Asked Victor toward Mabu.

“If may we know, how did you get your flexibility in your body? Have you ever practice ballet before?” asked Victor. Unfortunately, Mabu shook his head.

“Then... you have to be the acrobat player before?” asked Victor curiously. Mabu shook his head.

“Then what is that?”

“Uhm... that’s... uhm... it’s too embarrassing to be told, ehehe... maybe this is a bit embarrassing for a guy like me... This can only be done by adults sometimes. Yeah... sort of...” answered Mabu blushed while he put his index finger on his other index finger as an expression of shyness.

Instantly Yuuri thought about some R18 scene in his mind (even his mind balloon being blurred) and then he reacted immediately.

“STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU DON’T NEED TO TELL US! WE KNOW WHAT DO YOU MEAN. BUT PLEASE NOT IN FRONT OF THESE KIDS AROUND US, OKAY!” Shouted Yuuri in panic toward the confused Mabu. Everyone including the three teenagers also stared in confusion.

“Hmm... what's in Yuuri's mind for you, huh?” asked Victor to Mabu while he stared at the panic Yuuri with his teasing smirk.

“Uh... actually I want to tell that I’ve got my flexibility because I join a Yoga class for three years with the young mothers around me. Maybe it’s too embarrassing for the men like me to join that class where only the women around the man like me.” Muttered Mabu confusedly.

_epha_

The explanation of the spins was done and they began to do the practice. For those who wear glasses, it was recommended to take off their glasses so it didn't fall on the ice. Both Enta and Mabu who wore glasses protested because of how they could see instructions if their vision was blurred without glasses. Luckily Yuuri explained that he also wore glasses but that didn't affect anything even though he took off the glasses during the practice. Even Yuuri explained that some figure skating athletes also had blurred vision because they were too often exposed to the view of ice below the rink. Finally, Enta and Mabu reluctantly obeyed him to took off the glasses and squinted those eyes who couldn't see clearly. They got the reaction from everyone who look at them different.

“Wow, Enta! You look handsome without the glasses. Seriously. You should wear soft lenses instead of glasses.” Praised Toi amazedly.

“Really?! Ehehe... you praised me too much. But don't you often see me without glasses when in my room?”

“You only did it when you just want to sleep. It’s different, you know? But you look cool without glasses in here.

“Ehehe... you’re right. Thanks for your praise to me. You really understand me.” Said Enta blushed.

“You look cool without the glasses, Enta. I bet many girls will like you if you are like that.” Praised Kazuki calmed.

“Ehehehe... thanks so much, Kazuki. Your praise is too much for me” Said Enta more blushed even he scratched his head, but Toi who next to him glanced at Kazuki for a moment and found that Kazuki seemed a little bit reluctant to praise Enta. Or... maybe it was just his feeling?

Meanwhile...

Many of them praised Mabu for his handsomeness without glasses. Even some of them compared him with Victor, Reo, and else.

“Eh... you guys praise to me too much...” said Mabu softly while he scratched his cheek shyly.

“That’s also the benefit of taking off the glasses so your hidden charm is show off.” Explained Yuuri next to Enta and Mabu while he took off his glasses and showed his charm on the ice so everyone looked at the trio like they were the divas.

“Unfortunately... I prefer Mabu with glasses. I don’t know why but I don’t like it.” Mumbled Reo disappointed.

“Why? Because he is more handsome than you?” said JJ teased him.

“DAMN! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU KNOW?! Don’t tell me that petite parrot guy translate my mumble for you.” said Reo suspiciously.

“Nope. But that white squishy translate your mumble for me. Thanks to him.” Said JJ as he brought Keppi in his arms.

“Keppi...” hissed Reo angrily.

“Don’t blame me. He forced me to do it, kero.” said Keppi calmed as usual.

After that Victor as the prime instructor demonstrated one of the easy spins in front of the people. Then the other figure skaters guided the beginners to do the spin like Victor did.

After then....

HUWEEEEEE!!!!

Many of them ended up throwing due to dizziness after doing the spin. Since they practiced at the outside ice rink, they were throwing up at the bushes in Tokyo Skytree Town. They were not used to doing such a spin even though it was the easiest lap according to figure skaters, even when doing that spin some of them ended up falling because they were tucked or feel dizzy.

“Oh come on, guys. How can you throw up? It isn’t in less than 15 minutes. Even it’s easy spin, you know?” said Victor.

“They aren't used to spinning like that, Victor. Besides they have not had time to practice balance to reduce dizziness.” Told Yuuri.

“Damn! I hate ice-skating once again. Why that move can’t be relaxed for us? Can’t such movements as spins be erased?” complained Enta while he threw up again.

“Unfortunately it can’t. That movement has been patented in the Ice Skating sport. Inevitably you have to practice doing the spins. Not to mention you also have to learn to jump while spinning. Doesn't it make you dizzy, huh?” said Victor firmly, made the others who heard him threw up again as they were so dizzy.

“Toi, are you okay? You look so pale after throwing up.” Asked Kazuki worried about Toi’s condition while he held Toi’s shoulder when Toi held his head.

“Don’t be silly, you also look pale after throwing up. You’re not okay too.” Replied Toi tried to dismiss him.

“That’s not what I mean. I know that I also look pale this time. I’m dizzy too. But what I mean is your face skin looks like white pale like you lack some blood. Do you have anemia?” asked Kazuki. Toi was silent for a while then he replied him.

“What are you talking about? Of course not. My face skin tone is always like this but that doesn’t I’ve got anemia. Don’t worry, Kazuki. I’m fine. Just worry yourself. Your face looks so white pale too because of your dizziness, huh?” Toi released Kazukipatted Kazuki’s shoulder. Kazuki was silent for a while too. He wanted to ask again but then he snapped his mind from asking him for more because he didn’t want to make him offended.

“Ugh, I’m so dizzy, dish~” sighed Sara while she held her dizzy head.

“This is like hell! Is there no way to do the moves that are not too dizzying? At this rate, we will die before completing this deadly training.” Complained Reo.

Meanwhile, Mabu calmed down by doing yoga meditation calmly on the bench.

“Mabu! Why are you so calm? Don't you feel dizzy after doing the spin?” asked Reo wondered to see the calmed Mabu.

“I’m doing the yoga meditation to adjust my balance again after doing a spin so that I don't feel dizzy anymore.” Answered Mabu relaxed while his eyes were still closed.

“Wow! That’s the advantage of the yoga, huh? You must be a good example for everyone. Why don’t you guys join the yoga class?” asked Victor.

“Hell no! That’s too embarrassing. He joins the yoga class for women! And it will take for too long time!” said Reo embarrassed.

Even though their training was getting harder, they also had time to have fun together, like what Haruka and Nishigori triplets did during break time.

Every time they returned to Tokyo every weekend, they always had the opportunity to play with Haruka on the ice who often visited Kazuki every weekend.

That time, Nishigori triplet persuaded Kazuki to push Haruka’s wheelchair while skating, like Haruka’s wish. Of course, Kazuki accepted their invitation. Haruka greeted him happily. Finally, both Kazuki and Haruka had quality time to play ice skating together while Nishigori triplet accompany their togetherness. Everyone who watched their togetherness was happy too like their fatigue disappeared after the exercise.

**_Day 25 (Monday, July 1)_ **

Keppi gave the announcement that the ice rink was moved into the indoor of Tokyo Skytree Town since that month was in the middle of Summer season, which meant that the weather at the outside was hot and it could impact the ice rink itself since they used the real ice for the base of the rink, so it could be melted.

After the announcement, they practiced at the indoor ice rink. Since they had to feel the first time to practice at the indoor remembered they always practice at the outdoor, they felt like in the cage but they also felt safe. The training continued as usual.

_epha_

Day by day after they had learned about the easiest spins, then they learned the next level of the spins that might be more dizzying than before. While the figure skaters guided the trainees to do the spin, Victor evaluated them during the practice.

Once again, they struggled again to do the complicated and difficult spins day by day. Not infrequently they fell in the middle of the spin they did, even their balance was still imperfect, so the more often they threw up after the spins training session (except Mabu because he always did the yoga meditation after the spins practice). And even worse, sometimes they threw up directly on the ice rink because they were not strong enough to hold their nausea to throw up in the toilet that was too far for them (even though actually it was close to the ice rink) so it was troublesome for the cleaning staff who had struggled to clean their vomit.

This made them have to prepare someplace for them to throw up for the next day.

_epha_

_Day 30..._

After he evaluated them during the practice, Victor announced the result of their learning.

As usual, Victor praised Kazuki as the fast learner for finally doing thus spin perfectly in that session. Kazuki thanked Victor but suddenly he felt nauseous and he wanted to vomit. Fortunately, Minami as his coach partner prepared plastic paper as the container for throwing up. Kazuki received the plastic paper hurriedly and threw up all of his digestion.

Meanwhile, Enta threw up first before he listened to his evaluation, even he threw up close to the ice rink wall before he could throw up in plastic paper that was already prepared by Yuuri, to get a loud rebuke from Yurio who was annoyed and disgusted seeing people throwing up carelessly.

“Unfortunately, your spin is still in a mess even though you are quite stable.” Told Victor to Enta without regard to Enta's condition and Yurio’s anger.

Meanwhile, Toi still struggled doing the spins during the practice. He fell many times without having the chance to complete his spin and often experienced dizziness. But thanks to Yurio's direction, he was slowly able to do several spins in a rather long time despite he still had some struggle to make it stable. After that, he was evaluated by Victor while he stood up in front of him.

“To be honest, among the trainees in here, you are the worst in the beginning and you often experience more fatigue during practice...” Toi only nodded, accepted the fact that he was the worst at ice skating even he almost felt he had no strength in the practice.

“But this time, you did it well. Thanks to Yurio, you have developed well this time. Improve your abilities! You also have the potential for that.” praised Victor to Toi. Toi nodded understandably.

“Thank you, Sir...” said Toi limply as he was too tired.

“How do you feel right now, Toi? do you feel happy?” asked Victor, but Toi only silent without responded him.

Everyone waited his answer while Yurio offered the plastic paper just in case if Toi got nauseous after practice, but Toi shook his hand as he refused that plastic paper. Yurio nodded understandably as he pulled again his offer. Suddenly...

HUWEEEEEE!!!!!! Unfortunately, he just threw up on the ice rink even though he had been holding his nausea from earlier.

“TOI!” shouted Kazuki in panic.

“SERIOUSLY!? DON’T MAKE A JOKE, IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU THROW UP ON THE ICE EVEN THOUGH I HAVE GIVEN YOU PLASTIC PAPER FOR THROWING UP BUT YOU REJECTED IT! WHAT A HYPOCRITE YOU, LOSER!” scolded Yurio also insulted his trainee partner.

“I’m so sorry. I just want to hold back my nausea. Sorry...” said Toi limply while he held his head.

“You're trying too hard, Toi ... You don't have to hold back your nausea. If you want to throw up, just throw up, you don't need to hold your pride.” Suggested Victor.

“NOT AGAIN DAMN IT!” shouted Yurio harshly but that time toward Reo who threw up on ice directly while he kneed on the ice with JJ besides him.

“YOU CERAMIC IDIOT! YOU ALWAYS MESS UP HERE. YOU'RE EVEN MUCH DISGUSTING THAN MY TRAINEE PARTNER! IF YOU DON'T INTEREST IN TRAINING HERE THEN YOU BETTER GO AWAY FROM HERE!!” snapped Yurio angry.

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT~~~ JJ always pranks me, you know...” said Reo frustrated. Meanwhile, JJ only grinned without feeling guilty.

“Hey! It’s not my fault. I have trained you well but you don’t take it seriously.” Said JJ innocently.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU LIAR!!!” shouted Reo angry.

“Ah... I realized that there is someone worse than Toi in skating. Reo! You have to keep trying! You're still lagging behind the others.” Victor encouraged the desperate Reo.

Meanwhile, the others watched the shenanigans on the ice but only Mabu and Sara did the yoga meditation as usual to control their dizziness.

After the practice (plus the throwing up shenanigans) was done, Reo, Toi, and Enta got scolded by the angry Yurio related to the throwing up shenanigans.

“Next time, if you three still throw up carelessly again, you are the one who must clean up your guts. We have done the business with the cleaning staff about it. Got it?!”

“Yes, Sir... I’m sorry...” answered them limply as their embarrassment.

_epha_

Even though all of the throwing up shenanigans happened during the practice, but the practice went well. time by time, day by day, week by week, they were getting used to doing various kinds of spin and slowly they were not as dizzy at first as they could maintain the balance of their bodies in their respective ways. After that, Victor would evaluate them after the practice and suggested how to fix their pose while spinning.

Even during the break time as always, Nishigori triplet feat Haruka played together every weekend and sometimes Kazuki joined them too to have fun with Haruka, sometimes Kazuki invited his friends to play together with them.

But that time, Keppi also joined ice skating just to have fun. In the middle of Kazuki's and Haruka’s prime time (accompanied by Nishigori triplet), Keppi skated Victor’s free skate, Aria: Stammi Vicino, completed with Victor’s costume. Instantly he became the people’s attention center (Warning! Not all of them knew that Keppi was the real Keppi but someone who wore Keppi costume).

Some of them were excited to see Keppi’s rediculous yet amazing at copying Victor’s program (especially Sara and Victor, of course), some of them watched him amused even some of them laughed out loud, but the others didn’t like what Keppi did on the ice, especially Yuuri who watched Keppi with wrinkled forehead. We didn’t know what was in his mind. Was he jealous when that weird creature could copy Victor’s signature program when he was the only one who could do it and no one could copy it (since Stammi Vicino became the connection fate between him and Victor)? Hmm...

Haruka, Kazuki who controlled his wheelchair, and Nishigori triplet watched Keppi with excitement while they skated, even Haruka giggled to see Keppi skated while imitating Victor. But when his focus was back to the front...

“KAZU-CHAN! WATCH OUT!” shouted Haruka warned Kazuki who had too much focus on Keppi. Kazuki’s focus was back to the front again then realized that there was the ice rink wall in front of them. Suddenly Kazuki reflexively swerved the wheelchair quickly. Fortunately, Haruka was survived the crash of the ice rink wall and Nishigori triplet caught Haruka’s spinning wheelchair because it was out of control, but with the consequence was Kazuki’s elbow hit the wall hard enough.

His friends frantically came to help him, as did several figure skaters who came to make sure that Kazuki's elbow was okay. Kazuki's parents looked panicked when he hit his elbow. Likewise with Haruka who panicked after surviving from the crash.

“Kazuki! Are you okay?” asked Toi worriedly.

“Yeah... I’m okay. It’s just... a little bit hurt.”

“But your hit was quite hard. It must be quite hurt.” Said Enta also worriedly.

“I know, but this wall isn’t too hard enough to make my elbow broken. Really.”

“Are you sure about this, Yasaka-kun? Let me check your elbow first.” Yuuri checked Kazuki’s left elbow only to find faint bruises on his elbow. “By the way is it hurt when your elbow was moved?” asked Yuuri while he moved Kazuki’s forearm slowly.

“Really! It’s not so hurt actually. Just a little bit shooting pain. But don’t worry, it’s not so serious pain.” Said Kazuki made sure that he was okay.

“Come on! Let’s check your arm at the nearest hospital!” Responded Victor after he broke through the crowd to check Kazuki.

“But I said that I’m fine, Sir. This is not an injury or fracture.” Said Kazuki stubbornly.

“I said, **let’s go to the hospital to check your arm condition, right now!** ” Commanded Victor strictly.

Kazuki was surprised by Victor’s behavior changing but then he nodded his head to obeyed Victor’s command.

In short, Kazuki's arm was X-rayed at the hospital to determine whether his arm and/or elbow had fracture or not after the crash. He was accompanied by Victor, Mr. Yasaka, Toi, and Enta. Luckily the doctor who examined Kazuki said that there was not any fracture or injury in Kazuki's arm.

“Wow, thank goodness. Your arm is okay. Congratulation, Katsuki.” Said Victor excited.

“I told you so that my arm is fine. You just think too much.” Mumbled Kazuki annoyed.

_epha_

_Back to the Ice Rink..._

Kazuki got a reprimand from Victor for always being careful and staying focused on ice skating especially when bringing other people. Kazuki just looked down embarrassed while answering "Yes, sir ..." limply. His parents also advised him with the same advice to always be careful when playing with Haruka. Kazuki didn't move much. His friends beside him just looked at him pitifully as if they saw Kazuki was put on trial in the court. All he could do was apologize to everyone for his carelessness so that he was indirectly buying time for training.

“For Haruka, I’m so sorry for not paying attention to the way ahead so you almost get hit.” Kazuki apologized to Haruka while he bowed his body.

“No, Kazu-chan. It’s OK. You don’t need to feel guilty at me. At least you and I are fine.” Said Haruka smiled, calmed the guilty Kazuki.

“He’s right. Besides, it’s not your fault at least.” Said Yuuri reassured Kazuki. “In that case, you are just distracted because of something amusing for you. If there is someone to blame, Victor is the one.” Said Yuuri sarcastic while his eyes glanced at Victor.

“What?! What’s wrong with me? Why do you blame me?”

“Of course this chaos that makes Kazuki lost his focus is your fault. If only you don’t let your weird creature who is your counterpart skating wildly when there are many people around it, then surely nothing like this will happened. Besides, you can't blame Yasaka-kun for being distracted like that. It’s not ice skating show, it’s only a practice.” Blamed Yuuri while pointed Keppi who became the source of Yuuri’s blaming to Victor. Meanwhile, Keppi looked at them calmly in Sara’s arms like he didn’t do anything like Yuuri blamed.

“Hey, don’t take it wrong, OK! Do you think only those kids that can skate while Keppi can't, huh? You're so selfish, Yuuri. Why is only Keppi that may not skating? He just wants to entertain us. That’s it!”

“That d*n*ld d*ck-look-like creature almost threatened the kids’ lives because it skated carelessly using your old program **Stammi Vicino**. If he wants to skate it then it must need a wide place to do that.” scolded Yuuri.

“Hey, you always act so resentful to Keppi. Keppi does nothing dangerous to them. What’s wrong with you?” snapped Victor while he defended Keppi. Meanwhile, everyone looked at them confused to see their quarreling that seemed like an old couple.

“I hate this couple...” grumbled Yurio.

“They seemed... so familiar, huh?” commented Mr. Yasaka awkwardly.

“Dad, please. Stop making in denial, OK. They are creepy right now.” Said Kazuki.

_epha_

“It’s OK, Kazuki. You don’t need to be guilty. Keppi cooperates with that Russian molester to make you guilty and embarrass you in front of everyone even including your parents. Fortunately, Katsuki-san defends you from him even he fought with his own fiance just to defend you. Ah, he is such a hero this day. Ah... even I newly realize that he is from the same country as us. No wonder he has the Japanese spirit to defend the national children like us. His nationality is never died even though he has engaged with that Russian molester.” Said Enta too excited about Yuuri at their shared soccer field.

“Hey, that’s not related to nationality or what! It’s about how Keppi’s joke distracted Kazuki until he almost hurt himself to protect Haruka.” Corrected Toi.

“But still... I still feel scared what if I really hurt Haruka again after three years of his accident? I don’t want to repeat that disaster even though in a happy situation though. It’s my fault to make Haruka almost crashed to that wall.” Said Kazuki sadly as he had the trauma about Haruka’s accident.

“But the proof is that you managed to save Haruka from crashing of ice rink wall and instead your elbow got hit. Fortunately, when your arm was examined there were no injuries whatsoever. You should be grateful that besides Haruka being fine, your elbow is also fine even though you were scolded by Russian molester and your parents. Not only that, Katsuki-san also helped you from your shame of being embarrassed by Russian molester.” Said Enta.

“But... It’s my fault to make everyone worry about me even I must be examined in the hospital just to ensure that there is no injury in my elbow. Nikiforov-san is not wrong to scold me in front of everyone even my parents too. I’m so sorry.” Kazuki’s guilty feeling was bigger. He had some stressed to encouraged himself. Toi thought about what was in Kazuki’s mind.

“Nikiforov is right, you should be careful whatever you do. Sometimes lulled in happiness can make someone involuntarily act clumsily.” Said Toi, advised Kazuki.

“I know...”

“But overall... you are amazing, Kazuki.” Praised Toi suddenly. Kazuki looked at him amazedly. Toi praised him after what he did?

“Saving your brother in the last second isn’t very easy, you know. Once you get it wrong to save him even more dangerous to your brother. Lucky you have some good reflex to control the wheelchair so Haruka wasn’t crashed on the wall. Even you have cool action during saving your brother that I still remember. Swooosshhhh...” said Toi while he imitated how Kazuki saved Haruka. Kazuki giggled while seeing Toi imitated his action funnily.

“Also, your elbow is amazing too. How can you handle this pain, huh? Lucky you have no injury too.”

“Oh come on. Those walls aren’t concrete. They are portable walls which are from some kind of synthetical plastic maybe. So I have no injury or fracture though my elbow is bruised bit.”

“I know, but still... you are amazing. You are superhero this day. Good job, Kazuki.” Praised Toi while he gave the thumb up to Kazuki.

“Aww... you praise me too much... you are embarrassing me.” Denied Kazuki but he laughed shyly and happily as Toi praised him.

“Ah... glad to hear that, Kazuki. Finally, you are relieved, huh?” said Enta happily but there was the hidden feeling that burdened his heart.

_epha_

Victor and Yuuri returned to walk around Asakusa, but this time they invited Yuko and her family. They visited some good places for family to visit. Even Victor invited Yuko and his family to enjoy the Sobakyu Soba Shop again even though Yuuri had banned it because of the incident a few days ago that dragged Toi’s name.

But it seems that the situation was fine and no one brought up the name of Toi in Sobakyu. Although his uncle Toi was a little reluctant to deal with the Russian man because of the matter of Toi's past, but inevitably he still had to serve the customer, after all this time he was with someone other than Yuuri.

Yuko and her family enjoyed soba excitedly. Victor and Yuuri were happy to see their reaction, and so were that old couple. But secretly Toi’s uncle’s decision to sell Sobakyu had not changed. He just needed the right time to sell it even though Toi’s aunt was reluctant to agree that bold decision.

_epha_

Haruka introduced Nyantaro and its three kittens to Nishigori triplet at Sumida Park, his favorite spot with Kazuki for three years. Each the triplet held and stroked each the kittens while Nyantaro was on Haruka’s lap. Meanwhile, each of their family, Yuuri, Victor, Toi, and Enta watched them happy to see their friendship.

“Haru-kun. Have you already give them the name for these kittens?” asked Axel.

“Umm... nope. I have not thought about their name yet. Maybe do you girls can give me suggestion about their name for them?” said Haruka asked back.

“Alright! Give it to us! Since I have checked that it’s a boy, I will give his name, **Yuzu**.” Said Axel while she raised the kitten.

“Same like Axel, I will give his name, **Shoma**.” Said Lutz while she did the same with Axel.

“The kitten in my arm is a girl, so I give his name, **Mao**.” Said Loop while she caressed the female kitten in her arms.

“Wow! That’s the beautiful names. By the way, how do you get their name? What is the meaning of their each name?” asked Kazuki.

“They give the name from their favorite popular figure skaters in Japan, **Yuzuru Hanyu** , **Shoma Uno** , and **Mao Asada**.” Explained Yuko.

“Ah... I see that. Those are the cool names for them.” Said Kazuki excitedly.

“So, Haru-kun... do you like it? Or maybe... you want to give the name in your own?” said Axel curiously.

“No... they are beautiful names. You the three did the good jobs. Thank you so much. Nyantaro, your kittens now have the name and their names are cooler than you. Do you like it?” Nyantaro only meowed.

“But... if may I know, how can you differentiate them? For me, they look the same and sometimes I can’t differ them even though I only can realize Mao since she is a girl kitten.” Asked Haruka.

“Don’t worry. We have the unused ribbons for them.” Each the triplet took off their respective color ribbons from their pockets then put the ribbons around each kitten's neck.

Purple ribbon for Yuzu.

Blue ribbon for Shoma.

Pink ribbon for Mao.

“Wow... you girls are helping me so much. Thank you so much for giving the name for the kittens and also giving the identity ribbons for them. Nyantaro, do you happy now to see them have the ribbons?” Nyantaro only meowed.

Everyone was happy to see their friendship between the young kids, until...

“Hi everyone, we meet again, huh?” shouted Reo from afar alongside Reo.

“Ah, Niiboshi-san and Akutsu-san are also in there. Hi Niiboshi-san... Hi Akutsu-san...” greeted Kazuki excitedly. Reo and Mabu directly went to the families gathering while they brought something in the plastic papers.

“Ah, what are you two doing around here? Seems like you two have shopping for your needs, huh?” asked Victor after he saw Reo and Mabu brought many groceries.

“Yeah, we buy them for our dinner. By the way, seems like you like to see the kids happy.” Asked Mabu then Reo and Mabu saw Haruka and Nishigori triplet played with the cats.

“Kids? Cats? Wow!!! I want to meet them!” said Reo who had some fond of kids and cats excitedly then ran into them.

“Hi kids... nice to meet you again. Can I play with you all? These kittens are also cute like you, girls. By the way, I also buy many Ningyoyaki. Do you want it? I can share them for you.” said Reo excitedly while he offered a packet of Ningyoyaki to the triplet.

But their reaction? They were scared again while Nyantaro and the kittens growled to see Reo’s teeth when he smiled.

“Sir, you are scary... hi....” said the triplet together.

The result, Yuko scolded them again for their impolite manner and Takeshi bowed his body to say sorry for his daughters impolite while Haruka explained to them that Reo actually wasn’t scary as his look. Meanwhile, Reo was ‘triggered’ again after heard that the honest children’ said.

“Am I scary? Again?” Reo’s heart was hurt. Mabu only could calm him but everyone who heard Reo’s fail to charm the children laughed out loud.

" **Shoma**? Hmm... Sounds like the character from the anime M*w*ru Peng*indr*m. Then why don't they give the others instead, **Kanba** and **Himari**?" Muttered Toi while he remembered his favorite anime when he was a kid.

"Hey, don't make a joke, Toi. They surely don't know about M*w*ru Peng*indr*m in our childhood era," said Kazuki accidentally Toi’s mutter.

"I know. I just make a joke, OK. Besides, it sounds coincidentally if that fatass cat has two males and one female, you know?"

"Then, why don't you tell those names to Haruka too?"

"Those three little girls already did it first. No way I can compete with them. It's too embarrassing, you know?" Said Toi blushed. Kazuki giggled after listened to Toi's confession.

"Hihihi... you're so funny. I can't believe you have some sense of humor since you are break free. I love how the now Toi always express the feeling." Kazuki smiled toward Toi.

"Shut up! I don't!" Denied Toi but he tried to hold his smile.

"Yes, you do. I love Toi's smile." Teased Kazuki.

"What are you talking about? You say nonsense." Said Toi pretend to ignore him but he couldn't hold his smile. Both of them finally laughed together. But without they realized, someone saw them in jealousness.

_epha_

**_Day 41 (July 17th)..._ **

After they learned various spins, now they should learn the most difficult element in this session, the jumps. Victor explained that they were six kinds of jumps that were categorized into two kinds. Three were edge jumps—the **Salchow** , **loop** , and **Axel** —and three were toe jumps which used the toe picks on the front of the blade—the **toe loop** , **flip** , and **Lutz**.

“Some of those jump names remind you of someone, huh?” said Victor.

Everyone seemed thought about that, but then Kazuki’s thought was snapped about that.

“Wait! Don’t tell us that Nishigori triplet’s names are from the jumps, huh?” guessed Kazuki.

“Yes! You’re right. Since I’m an ice-skating fan since I was young, I even gave them the name based on the jumps. I think it’s antimainstream instead of giving them the name based on the popular figure skaters.” Confessed Yuko excitedly while Otone was next to her.

“Ah, it makes sense now why they very understand about ice-skating? Their mother must be a good example for them.” Praised Mabu. Yuko scratched her neck shyly.

“Yup! In this session, you only will do the single jumps and the double jumps for the six kinds of jumps as I said before. But after you’ve got the program for your performance December later, you have to learn triple jumps as the max difficult jumps for you.” Someone raised his hand to ask. “Yup! What’s up?”

“Emm... If may I know, why don’t you teach us about some quadruple jumps for us like you told us before?” asked Kazuki curiously.

“That’s a good question. We don’t recommend you to do quad jumps because quad jumps can only be done for professionals, even those jumps only qualify for men's competitions even though some women can do it. If you want to learn some quad jumps then it’s OK, but it will take too much time to do that. besides, I bet you don’t want to learn that since have struggled to learn everything in ice skating, huh?” everyone nodded in agreement.

Another one raised his hand. "Yes, what's up?"

"Sir, what are double jumps, triple jumps, or quad jumps? Are they jumping several times on ice?" Asked Enta.

"Oh, I haven't told you yet, huh? What I mean is you have to spin in the air several times while you jump, or you do the rotation in the air." Explain Victor.

"How can we calculate our spinning in the air while we jump? That's impossible." Said Toi hesitantly.

"That's why we are in here to teach you, guys. And this time it's more difficult than the other elements. So, prepare your time, prepare your energy, and ensure that you have wore the safety equipment, because it's also dangerous..." Everyone gulped nervously.

"So, today I will teach you the jump, start from the easiest jump, Toe Loop. When I jump, you have to pay attention to how I do the jump and how to land it, because that's where the jump technique is called." Victor demonstrated a single Toe Loop jump. Everyone gasped.

"That's a single Toe Loop jump. Now, I will show you double Toe Loop." Victor demonstrated a double Toe Loop jump. More gaps.

"See?! It's easy, huh?" Said Victor happy but everyone was looked unsure about it. They thought that it was impossible to do that.

_epha_

As predicted before, no one was able to jump and land smoothly. Many fell every time they jumped and some even accidentally stepped on their own feet while trying to land on ice.

Even Kazuki who was known as a fast learner this time found it difficult to execute him in a fast time. Moreover, Reo and Mabu who were adults this time had more extra supervision so that they didn't get seriously injured compared to the teenagers.

Day by day, the more difficult the jump technique was learned, the more often they fell until they unconsciously blistered their feet after taking off their skates. There were lying helpless and some even threw up (which fortunately had been prepared by the figure skater as early as possible in anticipation of shenanigan vomiting carelessly).

Toi who looked tired while resting accidentally saw Mabu who was right beside him lay helpless because of the practice. Whereas all this time he always meditated every time he finished the spins training, but it seemed that the training session that used extra energy made him helpless enough to just do the meditation. Reo and Sara, who looked worried, tried to wake him up.

"Mabu-papa, are you alright, dish? You look pale, dish..." asked Sara worriedly.

“Yeah... I’m fine... don’t worry...” said Mabu limply. He wasn’t looked fine.

“Don’t lie to us, Mabu. You look pale like... Oh no! don't tell me that your anemia has recurred.” Said Reo in panic.

“What are you talking about? Of course not.” Said Mabu but he looked very weak as if he was indeed anemic.

Toi who saw Mabu like that just silent while pondering something in his mind.

In their daily activities they also experienced fatigue such as Kazuki and Enta who often experienced aches and pains when doing activities at school, Toi who often looked lethargic when doing his work and also when participating in educational equality program activities, and Reo and Mabu who who felt unable to pull the burden of people who ride their jinrikisha. The days they passed were hard and tiring since they took part in the ice skating practice.

But they didn’t give up to learn the jumps. They had practiced various ice skating techniques so far as they approached the days to get the program during the performance later. They continued to practice and to practice even though their bodies seemed crushed because they kept falling while doing the jump.

Especially Kazuki. With his motto “I want to connect, so I won’t give up”, he tried to do the jumps even when it wasn’t the time for the practice, of course, he called Minami as his coach partner (with Victor’s permission) first before he trained it by himself. Sometimes he invited Enta and Toi to practice together with him (even though he realized that Toi had some busy time with his part-time jobs, made Kazuki was disappointed in his heart secretly because he wanted to spend his time with Toi alone alongside Enta after three years of Toi’s absence in their daily life.

Their days were only filled with practice, practice, and practice only. They couldn't even enjoy a vacation when there were national holidays. But at least there was wisdom behind their training that was so heavy and tiring. Sarazanmai characters and Yuri on Ice characters now knew each other, especially each of their coach partners and trainee partners (although not all of them look as familiar as the Reo-JJ case). On one occasion Reo seemed surprised to see Toi's intimacy with Yurio getting tighter, even though to his knowledge Toi was hostile to Yurio during their first meeting, just like him with JJ.

”Hey, Toi!" Called Reo while he was whispering to Toi.

"Huh? I thought you have scared to an emo punk like me."

"Didn't you and the blond Russian emo boy have had enemies, huh? As I recall, you guys fought when we first met them and realized that our voices were the same as theirs."

"Yes... So what?"

"Then why are you two so harmonious now? What happened to you so that you two could be good friends with each other?" Asked Reo curiously.

"Hmm... Maybe because we have many similarities." Answered Toi shortly.

"That's what the problem I have with that Canadian Jock-Joker. I can't get along well with him. You know why, he is very arrogant, selfish, and always mocks and pranks me every time I suck. He always poses that damn annoying JJ style pose. It's very annoying, you know?! Blah blah blah..." Reo blabbered his predicament with JJ to Toi while Toi only looked at him in sympathy.

"How's that, huh?! What do you think about him?" Reo asked Toi's opinion.

"I'm sorry for you, Niiboshi-san. Be patient, OK." Said Toi while he looked at Reo pity.

"Tch! You're not helping me!" Reo complained frustrated while he held his head pathetically.

There were times when they often joked and even teased the reality show crew. They also celebrated birthdays between June and December. And didn't forget about the presence of little kids like Haruka and Nishigori triplets who always colored their days which were quite boring with the practice.

_epha_

Nearing the last days of ice skating basic training, they had tested their ability to what extent they were able to follow the previous exercises.

Among the three teenagers who have shown their respective abilities, Kazuki had the most prominent ability in doing almost all elements of ice skating techniques compared to his two friends so he was often praised by Victor, even many who considered that Kazuki was Victor’s favorite child because Victor often called his name by **Katsuki** who was always rectified by Kazuki himself.

But secretly Toi was a little jealous of Kazuki because he had the opposite fate. In practice, he often got a strong insinuation from Victor (even though Victor didn’t angry when he did it) every time he failed to execute almost all elements of ice skating techniques, even though Yurio had tried hard to teach him correctly. Ironically, Victor often quipped Yurio as his coach partner because Yurio tended to be a bit soft on him because Toi had so much in common with him that his credibility as a trainer for Toi was questioned because Yurio was often hard and rude to others but behaved the opposite to Toi.

Actually, Toi had been able to master almost all the basic techniques of ice skating despite being stiff at first (even Yurio himself had recognized his ability which is quite good for beginners like him after days and weeks of training). But there was one weakness that prevented him from doing ice-skating perfectly like Kazuki, which was the lack of stamina. Yes, he had less stamina which made him only could execute ice-skating in the early but then tired in the middle of practice, compared to his friends, even compared to Enta who was actually as poor as him (even Enta hated ice-skating more than himself) but Enta had stamina enough (in fact, very much, in his opinion) to practice so that he was able to practice well and became the best beginner in training after Kazuki. Aside from his considerable part-time jobs that often made him tired, there was another thing that made him often experiencing fatigue that only Toi knew.

Meanwhile, in the adult category, Mabu was the best especially for the spins, even he had learn some spins that needed the body flexibility for the example Biellmann spin. He was helped by Victor or Yuuri instead of Otabek since Otabek didn’t have good flexibility so he couldn’t do those spins.

Reo? OK. Don’t ask about him. He only needed to fix his relationship with JJ since all he couldn’t do some technics well because he was busy to fight with JJ only so always sucked when doing some difficult technics of ice-skating.

Sara? Since she was Kappa Princess, she could master them well once magically even some of the figure skaters said she didn’t need to practice ice-skating since she could do everything well.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Kappa Extra 2 and the program determination for Sarazanmai stars.
> 
> I still have laughed out loud about the future event of Sarazanmai audio drama especially Reo-Toi, Reo's love for the cats, and also Shirikodama shuffle. It seemed like OVA but with another verse you know (bcs Chikai is alive!)


	8. Kappa Extra pt. 2

Sluuuurrttt... wuuussh....

Kappa Victor dances while skates on the ice beautifully even though with his Kappa body. Everyone beside the figure skaters watches him amazedly while the figure skaters themselves only watch him disbelieved.

‘How can he still enjoy skating when we have become this weird weird frog creature?” They think.

Then Keppi joins him to skate on the ice and then they dance Duetto: Stammi Vicino together makes Kappa Yuuri jealous to Keppi because he is the only one who is the original partner of Victor in Stammi Vicino who becomes their connection.

“Kappa Saiko~~~ (Kappas for life)!” shouts Kappa Victor joyfully

“Kero~~~” shouts Keppi joyfully.

“Seriously, why that weird creature can dance Stammi Vicino with Victor? It’s too weird.” Says Kappa Yuuri cynically.

“Huh! Don’t say that you are jealous of it. Besides, you are also the weird creature.” Replied Kappa Yurio smirks.

“I’m not. Don’t mock me, you too, Yurio.” Denied Kappa Yuuri sullen when he mocks Yurio is also been the same Kappa form.

After finishing ice skating, Kappa Victor and Keppi see them look blank on their own.

“Hey, guys... what’s up with you? Come on! Have fun with this! We must teach these guys to learn ice skating.” Tells Kappa Victor.

“What?! Ice skating? We will be taught about ice skating? Since when? Why are we don’t know about that?” asks Kazuki confused.

“Eh? You don’t know about that? Keppi? You didn’t tell them about that?” asks Victor curiously.

"Ah, I forget. My bad short memory, kero. Everyone, today we will teach you how to skate on the ice. This time, Victor Nikiforov in his kappa body form will be your coach in ice-skating, kero."

"Huh? Why do we must learn ice-skating? For what?" Asks Kappa Toi curious.

"For the special edition of my TV program Asakusa Sara TV, dish." Answers Kappa Sara.

“What?! Wait a second! This is too sudden news! You make us be Kappas again and then we are in here just for learning ice-skating? Then why don’t we learn ice-skating in our human form?” asks Enta irritated.

“That’s a good question, kero! I make you all to feel the sensation of skating on the ice in the kappa form, kero.” Answers Keppi nonchalantly.

“That does not make sense! If you want us to learn ice-skating then jo do it in our human form! Not like this kappa form.” Protests Kappa Reo irritated.

“That makes sense, kero! Besides, these newcomers haven’t knew how about the feeling to be the kappas, kero. So I make them to be the kappas to so they can teach us about ice-skating in the kappa form, kero.”

“WAIT A SECOND! You eat us so we become the coaches for them? Since when you ask us to become the coaches?” asks Kappa Yuuri snapped about the reality.

“Oh, my bad short memory too. I also forget to tell them about their job. Yup! That’s why I invite you guys in here to coach them while enjoying the sensation to be Kappas.” Says Kappa Victor excitedly.

“Oh, so all of these shits are your evil plan since early to make us the koppas, kippos, or whatever you say so we teach those weird creatures about ice-skating, huh?” asks Kappa Yurio annoyedly.

“Yup! Kinda!” says Kappa Victor innocently.

“THEN I WILL KILL YOU, OLD GEEZER!!!!!” Kappa Yurio tries to attack Victor but being restrained by Yuuri and Otabek to calm the angry Yurio.

“OK, everyone. Instead of lingering for a long time, we should just start ice-skating training, kero.” Announces Keppi.

“HEY! DON’T DECIDE IT LIKE YOU WANT! WE STILL DON’T UNDERSTAND ABOUT THIS CRAP!” Protest almost all of the Kappas.

_epha_

They are divided to be each pair based on the same voice (well, except for Enta-Yuuri for sure) to be coach-trainee couple so each YOI Kappas can help Sarazanmai Kappas to learn ice-skating while Victor-Keppi act as the instructors.

But everything doesn’t go well. All of Sarazanmai Kappas have struggled to learn ice-skating on the ice rink in the kappa form. Many times they fall due to slipping while skating and not even a few of them end up vomiting and some faint due to learning ice-skating too suddenly, even YOI Kappas are overwhelmed in handling cases of kappa who are poor at this practice.

But time by time with the better cooperation, all of each pair can overcome their difficulties during practice on the ice, even they can befriend each other.

Well... except the worst coach-trainee pair in the Kappa World, Kappa Reo – Kappa JJ. Every time there is something fussed by them from trivial things to increasingly trivial things even while training neither of the two of them are serious about practicing because they always fight each other.

Not only that, each time Kappa JJ poses with his distinctive JJ style (complete with his very thick eyebrows) on ice, it can make Reo annoyed with his arrogant behavior so that eventually Reo fights with JJ even their Kappa bodies almost invisible because it is surrounded by smoke, stars, and also the sound of cats.

“Ah... it seems like we get an entertaining spectacle in the middle of our tiring practice, huh?” says Kappa Victor excitedly. Meanwhile, everyone only sees them deadpanned.

Well... seems like there will be more shenanigans in their practice with their Kappa form.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget to tell you guys. YOI Kappas' scarfs are circle like this link, remember they have some winter vibes.
> 
> https://www.tmlewin.com/cz/accessories/hats-gloves-scarves/scarves/blue-plain-knitted-wool-scarf-505466189395.html?lang=en


	9. Determination of the Skate Programs (by Victor Nikiforov -_-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuki, Toi, Enta, Reo, and Mabu will get their program which will be chosen by Victor himself.
> 
> Warning: Full of OOCness, Minami as the poor translator for the two English-speaker guys, and Victor's selfishness and brutal honesty.
> 
> Also, too long story...

**_Flashback x Seaweed..._ **

**_Day 60_ ** **_(Aug 5th)..._ **

After all of the sessions of ice-skating practice for 60 days were done, Victor stood on the ice in front of the trainees to determine the ice-skating program for them. Otone and Yuuko watched them outside the rink enthusiastically while they sat on the bench.

"Finally, our basic practices are done. By the way, how is your feeling of experiencing the ice-skating practice? Tiring but exciting, huh? Asked Victor excited.

"It's very tiring so far. I don't know if I can say it's exciting, but what I know that it's very dizzying. Except step sequences maybe." Said Enta honestly and reluctantly.

“Tch! I don’t feel excited so far because of THAT DAMN CANADIAN JOCK-JOKER WHO MAKES ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!!!” snapped Reo while pointed at JJ hostile. JJ only smirked triumphantly, enough to make Reo growled.

“What’s the matter with you and him, Reo-san? You have the same voice as him but how can you not get along with him? I think it’s only about your way to connect with him, huh?” asked Victor.

“That’s not only that matter, Sir! That Bastard always mocks me and pranks me like a shit! I’m done with him! Even though he has the same voice as him but I HATE HIM SO MUCH! I DON’T WANT TO PRACTICE WITH THAT JOCK-JOKER!!!” snapped Reo sullen. Mabu calmed him from his sudden anger.

“By the way, how about you. Mabu-san? Do you have any problem with your partner so far?” asked Victor about Otabek who was Mabu’s coach partner.

“Ah, no Sir. I have no problem with him. He is so kind to me and he teaches me patiently. He is also not too patronizing when he coaches me.” Mabu gave opinion honestly and sincerely.

“And then how about you, Otabek? Do you have any problem with him so far?” asked Victor to Otabek but he spoke with English.

“Errr... to be honest. In the first, I was a little bit awkward with him because he is older than me. But fortunately, he is so cooperative and listen to me when I teach him. Also, he is so good and kind-hearted. He didn't even hesitate to teach me some everyday Japanese. So that’s why I can’t find him as an annoying person.” Commented Otabek about Mabu, also honestly and sincerely.

“Akutsu-san, thank you so much for your attention during our practice.” Said Otabek while he tried to say it with Japanese (it was taught by Mabu) even though sounded a little bit stammering. Mabu responded with a smile.

Reo, who unintentionally stared Mabu smiled with his coach partner suddenly felt jealous. Mabu should smiled for him, not that another guy.

“Can you see that? Both Mabu and Otabek can get along well. Why don’t you two try to get along so well like them, huh? The important point is only how can you build your connection with your partner well. Right, Keppi?”

“He’s right, kero.” Responded Keppi calm. Reo and JJ only snorted and looked away.

“Alright, instead of lingering about discussing each of your problems, so today we will show you our previous exhibition skate shows which will be performed by all of you. There are three programs for you.”

“Excuse me, Sir. Why three? Not five? We have five people, but why there are only three programs for us?” interrupted Kazuki confused, so did everyone.

“You will see after you watch them. Keppi! Turn on your monitor! Show them the first exhibition skate program.” Commanded Victor to Keppi. Keppi obeyed him by turned-on the monitor from his body, then the monitor showed about Yuuri who spun dramatically first and then he skated on the ice slowly yet beautifully like he wanted to show his feeling through his skating, followed by jumps.

Some of them who watched him secretly praised Yuuri’s handsomeness when he didn’t use glasses and his hair was combed back. Even maybe he was more handsome than his Russian fiance.

But after that, Victor with the same costume like him but different color joined him to skate together with him even in romantic way, like when Victor raised him like raised a lover on the ice when Yuuri caressed Victor’s cheek lovely when Yuuri and Victor held their hands and danced as they danced in the ballroom. The atmosphere through that skate program seemed too romantic.

“This skate program is **Duet: Stammi Vicino, non te ne Andare**. It’s an Italian title that can be translated as **Duet: Stay Close to Me and Never Leave Me** , or in Japanese is **Duetto "Hanarezu ni Soba ni Ite”**. From the title, you must know about the meaning of this song, huh? It’s a duet version of **Aria: Stammi Vicino**.” Explained Victor.

“Ah, like Keppi skated before when I was hit by the ice rink wall, huh?” said Kazuki.

“Yup, but this time it’s duet version, not solo version like that one. Also, it’s shorter than the solo version because it’s just for exhibition show, not for free skate which needs a longer time program.” Everyone nodded their heads.

“This song has a romantic vibe because in the meaning of the song is about someone who is afflicted with a longing to have someone beside him and vice versa, then the song can also be about the soulmates.”

Everybody could only watch it in awe, especially Enta that had some fantasy about he skate danced **Stammi Vicino** with Kazuki on the ice in a romantic way while watching it.

Meanwhile, Kazuki and Toi had silent and focus on the skating show on Keppi’s monitor. But Kazuki’s eyes glanced at Toi who looked concentrated while watching the couple’s movements. He bet Toi wouldn’t be interested to do that program, he thought.

“That skate program is also become the connection between me and my Yuuri, right, Yuuri?” Victor hugged Yuuri and curled up with him. Yuuri was a little uncomfortable with him even though he was also happy because there were many people around them, but Victor stubbornly hugged him and tried to kiss him while he purred, made Yuuri annoyed with him. Everyone only watched them deadpanned but Sara watched it radiantly (even there was flower aura around her). Couldn't stand with Victor’s behavior, finally, Yuuri smacked him right on his cheek so he stopped to do that thing in front of many people.

“STOP IT, VICTOR! BE RESPECTFUL TOWARD THE PEOPLE! THERE ARE THE KIDS IN FRONT OF US!” snapped Yuuri annoyedly.

“Oh come on... these teens aren’t the kids anymore... they should learn about love like this, huh? They must don’t know about dati-...”

“I SAID SHUT UP AND BE RESPECTFUL TOWARD THE PEOPLE ESPECIALLY FOR THE KIDS! THEY STILL AREN’T THE ADULTS, IDIOT!” scolded Yuuri angry.

“How can you say that they are already 17, huh? By the way, Am I right if 17 is in the age of adulthood? I mean you the trio will be in 18, especially Toi maybe.” asked Victor toward the teens. Suddenly they became silent. The trio stared at each other like they did some telepathy.

“in Japanese law, the adulthood age is 20 years above.” Answered Toi shortly.

“Really? Not 18 above?” The teens shook their heads together.

“But from the news I knew before, Japan has lowered the adulthood age from 20 to 18. Am I right?” Victor tried to defend his opinion.

“Yes, but that will be valid on April 1, 2022. It does not include drinking alcohol, smoking, and gambling which can only be done in 20 above.” Explained Kazuki.

Victor was silent for a while, then he looked at Yuuri who stared into him cynically. Victor felt awkward.

“You should lie a little, huh? You need to at least defend me.” Victor whispered loudly toward the teens.

“Sorry, Sir. But lying is a sin. Besides, we the Japanese must defend the fellow, not the foreigner like you.” said Enta sarcastic. The teens nodded their heads together.

Suddenly Victor was awkward against ‘the Japanese Warriors’ around him. He was ‘defected’.

“OK then... everyone... gomenasai for what I had done before. Also, for the teen kids... arigaToi.” Said Victor while he made a pun with Toi’s name. Everyone was amazed by Victor who tried to tease Toi about his name. Toi only heard him uncomfortably when Victor made a fun with his name.

“Toi!” called Victor with a playful tone.

“Yes, Sir...” answered Toi reluctantly.

“I like your name, **Toi**. Your name sounds so cute, you know. I bet you should be a cute boy like your name, **Toi**.” said Victor passionately, maybe tried to distract him after the embarrassing incident before.

“Yes, thank you, Sir. Glad to hear that. But I feel comfortable to be the current me. Not be the cute boy.” Said Toi reluctantly while he forced to smile.

“Oh come on, **Toi Toi Toi**. Please, at least show us how about the ‘kawaii’ you like name? By the way, I can make fun with your name since your name can be made puns. **ArigaToi** , **OmedeToi** , **SkaToi** (from **skate** ), **SoulmaToi** (from **soulmate** ), **bla bla bla Toi**.” Victor continued blabbered to make puns with Toi’s name, made Toi felt annoyed when heard Victor mentioned his name playfully. Everyone felt sympathy with the pathetic Toi who was being ‘molested’ by Victor continually.

“You know what, your name reminds me with some movie title...” said Victor, sounded demanding.

“YES! I KNOW, SIR! TOY STORY!!! I bet you just like that movie, huh?! From my point of view about you, you must be the kind of person who can’t move on from the past because you must miss your childhood, huh? Even my name sounds funny in the foreigner's ears like yours, hahaha... But it doesn’t matter because that’s an honor for me for liking my name like it’s the blessing from God. Mr. Nikiforov, thank you so much for the compliment.” said Toi satirized suddenly pretended to be exaggeratedly cheerful and cute since he was so annoyed at Victor so he acted out of the character, even he spoke in English swiftly because he was getting more and more annoyed with Victor.

Everyone was gawked with Toi’s act who looked like a crazy dramatic stage actor. His nerve was gone because of Victor, they thought.

“Toi... you’re creepy.” Muttered Yurio felt sympathy.

“Woohoo! That’s the **TOI** I want. Your expressions are so fantastic. You’ve got the hidden talent to be the actor. Next time, please express yourself freely, not be an emo like Yurio, OK. Also, your English sounds perfect today. Bravo, Toi! Bravo!!!” shouted Victor victoriously, made Toi glared at him more cynically. He was being intimidated by that crazy Russian who claimed himself as the Living Legend of Ice Skater. For Toi, Victor looked like the Russian Joker.

“Merci...” said Toi half-heartedly, with the gesture like an aristocrat with swinging his hand and put the hand on his chest and bowed, but his expression seemed like to mad.

“Yuuri! Did you see that? How that cute Toi is! Do you think he is suitable to be an expressive boy than to be an emo boy, huh? He is so kawaii...” said Victor to Yuuri amusedly. Yuuri only stared at him annoyedly.

“Damn you, Victor.” Muttered Yurio sullen when his counterpart was teased harshly by Victor.

“Damn it! Why am I in here just to hear that sucked joke from that crazy guy?! Tch!” mumbled Toi sullen too.

For a while, Kazuki giggled a little when he heard Toi’s nag. Toi stared at him for a while, a little bit offended.

“Hihihi... be patient, Toi. He is such an asshole, huh? You’re not alone who face against him. Hihihi...” whispered Kazuki while he giggled.

“Shut the fuck up! That’s not funny, you know?! Tch!” Toi snorted annoyedly. Kazuki giggled as he found out that Toi was so cute when he was angry like that.

“Kazuki! What did Toi said in English? I still don’t understand why Toi becomes like that? But what I know he just mentioned **Toy Story**.” asked Kazuki while he whispered to Kazuki.

“Hihihi... I will explain it later.” Said Kazuki with a meaningful smile.

_Meanwhile..._

“Yuko-chan. Do you think is he always like that when trying to tease people? Sometimes what he did to the kids seems a little bit... annoying...” asked Otone confusedly and honestly.

“Yeah, to be honest, I don’t know is he always like that because I rarely be with him. If you want to know him, just ask Yuuri-kun only.” Said Yuko awkwardly.

_Back to the inside ice rink..._

“Alright, alright, guys. Sorry for buying your time. Next, the 2nd exhibition show program is...”

Soon, Keppi turned his monitor to another show. But this time, the atmosphere through that show was... very different than the 1st show.

There was Yurio alone on the ice, with the purple jacket and the torn tank top, completed with the accessories like big cross pendant and sunglasses. Even when he lowered his glasses for a moment, there was some smokey eyes on his eyes. He looked like a rocker now. Everyone gawked amazedly.

Even Yurio’s skating was more provocative because the hard metal rock as the skate song also tested adrenaline for anyone who was watching even just listening to music from the skate song. Not to mention the skating style that was so fast and wild to follow the wild strains of music but didn’t leave the graceful movements of Yurio's body made anyone admired him.

Especially Toi. As Yurio's counterpart, he found it was an awesome program, even he mumbled that he wanted to skate with that program. Kazuki who silently stared him thought ‘I knew it! Overall, it’s very Toi.”

“Since this program isn’t mine, then this skate program will be explained by Yurio himself.” Victor then invited Yurio to explain his program which for some considered "unusual".

“Alright, let me explain this. **Welcome to the Madness** is about dissatisfaction toward the world, or you can say you are dissatisfied with the reality around you, or me specifically and you feel like you become crazy with something around you. Like this now. In here, I found something weird and ridiculous today with a bunch of weird guys with the same voice like us, even there is that weird creature who claims himself as Kappa that coincidentally has the same voice with that old geezer even this old geezer himself did something so ridiculous and annoying like teasing the people who barely know him. Do you think today and the days before are crazy, huh?” everybody little nodded their head, admitted they had been through days of madness like the same voice actors, learning impromptu ice skating without holidays, and many more. Even the craziest moment in their life during ice skating was throwing up shenanigan which was... too disgusting.

“Hey hey! Yurio! Do you explain about your program or confide about your complaint, huh?” asked Victor.

“Both! So what?! It’s your fault for involving me in this joke show in Tokyo!” blamed Yurio to Victor.

“Ah! As an important note, I made this choreography by myself with Otabek as the one who chooses this song for me.” Said Yurio while he pointed Otabek.

“What? Otabek is the one who chooses this rock song? How can it be?!” asked Mabu surprised as he couldn’t imagine that Otabek which tends to be quiet can choose that such metal rock song.

“Don’t be mistaken about him. Even though he is quiet and doesn’t talk too much like two bastards, JJ and old geezer, but about the matter of the song choice, he is the best among the best.” Said Yurio excitedly, proud to Otabek.

“Besides, he also has a side job as a DJ at a night club, you know. So that’s why I told you, don’t judge someone from the outside. For your information, I requested to skate to it after hearing it played by Otabek at a night club. To be honest, I want to skate it because I don’t want to skate something that seems so soft like Stammi Vicino or else. Also, I want to take off my image as Russian Fairy since it’s very disturbing me and it’s not very me. Fortunately, Otabek ‘saves’ me with that idea so I could have my exhibition in my own way. Thanks to Otabek, my best friend I ever have in this world who ‘saves’ me from this crazy world. Hahaha... That’s why I called this program as my rebellion from the stigma about me.” Said Yurio, little creepy.

Everyone gawked to hear Yurio blabbering about Otabek. Meanwhile, Minami translated what Yurio said to Otabek in English. After he explained about that, Otabek was blushed for embarrassment.

“Yuri, I know that you want to praise me for what I did during program **Welcome to the Madness**. Thanks so much for your appreciation for me, but to be honest, please... don't praise me too much. That's embarrassing, you know?” said Otabek blushed.

“Oh, come on, Otabek! At least let me tell them to not sleep you since you still can’t understand Japenese properly so one or more of them will teach you Japanese in here.” Said Yurio confidently.

“But I already have Akutsu-san who teaches me daily Japanese. You don’t need to do that.” Said Otabek.

“Huh! It seemed like Yurio likes you and willing to do anything for your sake, Otabek. Just accept your fate and be gay like the others.” Mocked JJ, made JJ was more embarrassed.

“At least I prefer to like Otabek if I was a woman than the big mouth bastard like **you**.” mocked Yurio back. Suddenly, the unimportant debate was inevitable. The trainees only watched them in confusion.

“Calm down, Lady Yuri. I already have the fiancee, so I won’t take you. Take it easy.” Said JJ nonchalantly.

“Kazuki. Do you think the foreigners always act ridiculously like that?” asked Enta.

“I don’t know, Enta. Don’t ask me what I don’t know. How about you, Enta? Do foreigners in the country you have lived in often behave ridiculously like them?” asked Kazuki back.

“Please don’t ask me about my life abroad. I had never interacted with them since I was introverted and couldn’t befriend them before I met you, Kazuki.” Answered Enta annoyed.

“Hey! Yurio! You talk too much today. I think you are no different from Mr. Nikiforov.” Mocked Toi nonchalantly, surprised his two friends.

“Excuse me... what did you say?” asked Yurio, offended by Toi’s words.

“I said you are no different from Mr. Nikiforov, Mr. Plisetsky.” Repeated Toi cynically. He mixed his speech with Japanese and English

“Toi!” snapped Kazuki shocked.

“You’ve got the ball!” whispered Enta panic.

“Hell no! Don’t try to compare me with that old geezer, Devilman. My quality with his are different, you know?!” answered Yurio more cynically.

“I don’t care about your quality, his quality, or bla bla bla. Who cares?! What I said is you a bunch of the foreigners are so fussy. You guys are no different from Mr. Nikiforov who likes to talk too much just for something not so important. You talk too much about your problems while the six of us stand here just to hear your chit-chats. You are just wasting our time uselessly here. Moreover, you guys speak in English. Don't you know that not all my friends can understand English well, huh? You guys here want to explain your exhibition programs or just make us the audiences of your imported soap opera, huh?!” satirized Toi upset, made Kazuki amazed at Toi's courage to voice their frustration and confusion in this situation, while Enta was still confused in understanding Toi's words in English..

“THAT EMO PUNK IS RIGHT! YOU THE FOREIGNERS ARE THE DRAMA QUEENS!!! YOU GUYS IN HERE JUST TO WASTE OUR TIME JUST FOR PRACTICING ICE SKATING BUT THEN WE MUST HEAR YOUR CHIT-CHATS EVEN SOME OF YOU GUYS ALWAYS HARASS US LIKE THE DOGS ESPECIALLY THAT CANADIAN JOCK-JOKER! HIS EXISTENCE IN HERE IS NOT SO IMPORTANT AND HE JUST MAKES CHAOS IN HERE!!!” shouted Reo angrily but his sentence sounded like he told about his grievances.

“Reo! Calm down!” snapped Mabu in panic.

“Tch! That guy is also the same as them. Chit-chatting about their own problems.” Commented Toi annoyedly.

“Yeah... you’re right...” said Kazuki annoyedly too.

“Seriously... why do you guys speak in English? I feel like lost in my own country who suddenly has many English speakers...” complained Enta desperate.

“Alright, alright, guys. I’m sorry for making you the trainees feel uncomfortable because of these childish coaches here. Yurio, you are finished for presenting your program, now it’s my turn again.” Said Victor.

“HEY! I’M NOT DONE YET! THERE IS SOMETHING MORE I WANT TO SAY!” snapped Yurio annoyedly.

“But you’ve talked too much like me for today. You can explain it again once you’ve got your trainee to perform your wild and unusual program, OK?!” Victor then shooed away the irritated Yurio then took his place as usual.

“Ehem ehem. I’m sorry for this chaos today. Shall we continue our explanation about our program?” Everyone was silent to listen to Victor again.

“And the last but not least is also the ice dance from me and Yuuri. But I will call as **Secret Ice Dance**.” Said Victor.

“ **Secret Ice Dance**?” asked The trainees together.

“Yup! Secret Ice Dance, because it’s not been shown yet. I mean, this program isn’t being shown in any event yet, just let’s say it as ‘the scrap skate program’. So, check this out.” Keppi turned his monitor to the mentioned program, featuring Victor and Yuuri doing ice dance again.

At first glance, their ice dance was almost similar to Stammi Vicino, but what made it different from Stammi Vicino was that the Secret Ice Dance is much bolder, more romantic, more passionate and more eros like Yuuri’s previous short program **On Love: Eros** , but it’s also more...emotional... and complicated atmosphere than Stammi Vicino.” Everyone nodded their head.

“This program is arguably the adult version of Stammi Vicino or can also be said to be a continuation of the story of Duet: Stammi Vicino because it’s more telling about the maturity of a connection where the love is being tested by ‘Something Above’ like there are many problems, many hindrances, and many things that can destroy your love story, but you two decide to maintain your connection and love until the end whatever the obstacles come up. It’s very different from Duet: Stammi Vicino which is more fluffy and romantic once they finally meet each other.” Explained Victor meaningfully. Everyone was amazed after they listened about the meaning of the Secret Ice Dance program.

“Wow... I can’t believe how deep is the story of love through that program...” commented Kazuki amazedly. Everyone nodded their head, agreed to what Kazuki said.

"Sir! If may I ask, both of you two didn't wear some costumes for ice skating performance. So what kind of the costumes that will be worn by two of us?" Asked Reo curious because he paid the attention to Victor and Yuuri who only wore the practice clothes.

" Ah, I just wanted to say, the costume that will be used for this program is like this." Victor brought the book in his hands to show it in front of the trainees.

" The costume that will be worn is like this. It so happened that we wore this costume while shooting for **Yuri!!! On Ice Yuri!!! On Museum 2018 Goods Official Illustration Book Art Poster**. Coincidentally, the costumes are already on display at Yuri!!! On Museum, the museum where a museum that displays collections of attributes used during the anime of Yuri!!! On Ice and also during the Grand Prix Finale competition three years ago.”

“Stammi Vicino costume and Welcome to the Madness costume are also displayed in there too?” asked Toi.

“Yeah, for Stammi Vicino costumes are yes, but I don’t know for Welcome to the Madness’s costume. You can check them in one of that museum in your city, Tokyo,” said Victor.

“Ah... as the additional note, since The secret Ice Dance doesn’t have the title for this, anyone who has got that the program will have the right to give the name title for this program. So, just assume that this program is yours. That’s very fun just for the beginner, huh?” everyone was amazed for that beneficial thing.

"Yeah, that's all of our exhibition show programs that will be performed by all of you. Just for your information, in Stammi Vicino duet version, this is a combination of single skate at first and ice dance at the next and so on. In Welcome to the Madness, this is full of single skate, of course. And in the secret exhibition show or what we call **Secret Ice Dance** , this is full of ice dance. Any question?"

Some of them raised their hands for asking the question. Victor pointed Kazuki as he raised his hand very first.

"Yup. What's your question?"

"If may I know, why don't you call it as pair skating instead of ice dance? What's the difference between pair skating and ice dancing?"

"That's a good question. So, in figure skating, four disciplines usually are competed in the Olympic: Men Single, Women Single, Pair Skating, and Ice Dancing. Both pair skating and ice dance are done by two people as the couple. But there are a few differences between them." Soon, Keppi's monitor showed some illustrations of a couple of pair skaters like PowerPoint then Victor did some presentation while using the glasses (he borrowed Yuuri's) so he looked like a smart guy.

"In pair skating, two of them must skate at the same time, moves, and harmony; more or less the same as the discipline applied by a Single Skating. Moreover, there are throw jumps in which some partner 'throws' the woman into a jump, lifting the partner above the head, death spiral, and many more elements which are... very acrobatic. Like this!"

Victor demonstrated some elements of pair skating with Keppi as his partner model. Automatically, Keppi's body changed to be the same human size, completed with the woman ice skating costume. Victor lifted Keppi's lying body above his head then threw him up so Keppi's body spun in the air, then his body 'landed' onto Victor's arms. Everyone watched them in awe.

Then, the slide in Keppi's monitor turned to the illustrations of a couple of ice dancers.

"Meanwhile, in ice dance focuses on intricate footwork performed in close dance holds, in time with the music, which is like ballroom dance. You know what is ballroom dance like?" Everyone nodded their head.

"Also, in ice dance, you don't need to do jumps and throws. Even there are lifts but you don't need to do that above the shoulder and head, that means ice dance is safer than pair skating for couple skating, but that doesn't mean it's easier than pair skating because the moves of ice dance are more complicated and need the right footwork and time. Once you've made a mistake then it will ruin your every step of ice dance." Everyone nodded their head, understood.

"Yeah, that's all of my explanation about the difference between pair skating and ice dance. Yuuri, thanks for the glasses." Victor gave back Yuuri's glasses to the owner. "Any question?"

Mabu raised his hand. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm sorry if my question sounds a little bit offended to some of you, but..." Mabu doubted to ask that question.

"Go on, just ask it." Commanded Victor.

"I'm sorry but, among all of the program that will be performed by ours, why there is no one of Altin-san's and Leroy-san's program? Then what are they doing as the coaches?" Asked Mabu carefully.

"That's a good question. Just ask them why." Said Victor nonchalantly then he translated Mabu's question to Otabek and JJ.

"Errr... To be honest, it's a long story to explain this but that main point is we the two are here just to be additional coaches to fill the lack of coaches for Victor's show. Overall, it's his show alongside Mr. Katsuki and Yuri." Explained Otabek.

"Excuse me, Sir. But you mentioned Mr. Katsuki twice. Mr. Katsuki and Yuuri are the same person." Interrupted Kazuki.

"Oh sorry. Yuri that I mean is Yuri Plisetsky, not Yuuri Katsuki." Corrected Otabek.

"Oh, do you mean Yurio, eh, I mean... Mr. Plisetsky?" Asked Kazuki as he saw Yurio that looked offended about his name.

"Yes. Maybe in Japan, he is called as Yurio just to differ him and Mr. Katsuki. But since I'm closer to him than Mr. Katsuki, I decided to call him Yuri everywhere. So, when I mention or call about Yuri, that means is Yuri Plisetsky." Everyone nodded in understanding, well except Enta since he didn't understand English.

“You two don’t have any program to the show? That means you must teach some of us one of Mr. Nikiforov’s programs even though it isn’t yours? Sorry for making you offended.” Asked Mabu.

“Yeah... That’s because it’s Victor’s demand for us to fill the lack of coaches. It’s too long to explain this.” Answered Otabek honestly.

"So you two in here just to be Mr. Nikiforov’s maids, huh?! How pathetic you two are, coaching us with the exhibition program which is not yours. I bet your program during the exhibition must be terrible, huh? Just admit it, guys.” Mocked Reo tried to intimidate them, especially JJ.

“Huh! Sounds like you can do anything despite actually you are the most terrible about ice skating. At least becoming the coach for the weird guy like you even though teaching the program which is not mine is much better than becoming the sucked trainee like you who can’t do anything. Because what? Because it’s... JJ STYLE!!!” Said JJ arrogantly with his signature pose, enough to make Reo being irritated again because he felt being ‘beaten’ by him.

“HELL NO! GO TO HELL!!! GET THAT DISGUSTING POSE AWAY FROM MY EYES!” Shouted Reo offended also couldn’t accept his loss for failed to make JJ was offended at least once more. JJ smiled triumphantly.

“Calm down, Reo...” said Mabu.

“OK, enough for your fighting. If you two want to do a smackdown, just do it outside the building later after we determine the program that is suitable for you, OK?” said Victor nonchalantly but firmly. Everyone was silent.

“By the way, any question? Nope? OK, that’s it. Now, before I decide the program that suitable for you, let me ask the question for you. What kind of program do you want to skate?” asked Victor curiously.

“Me! Me! I want to skate with Kazuki!” everyone was amazed with Enta’s spontaneous answer. Even Kazuki was blushed by him.

“Wow... you’ve got the ball, man. You’ve decided it so fast. Which one of the ice dance do you want? Stammi Vicino? Or the Secret Ice Dance?” asked Victor.

“Whatever, Sir! As long as I’ve got the skate program which makes me skate with Kazuki.” Enta answered steadily.

“So that means, you don’t want to skate Welcome to The Madness?” asked Victor like he investigated him.

“Of course not! It’s not very me! That program is too wild and heavy for me. Besides... it’s a solo skate, how can I skate alongside Kazuki like that?!” said Enta.

“Then why do you want Kazuki as your partner only? Why don’t you try to choose the others as your partner?” Victor.

“Tch! I don’t want to skate with that brash kid like him.” Said Reo as he rejected first before Enta answered it.

“They are too old for me.” Quibbled Enta as he tried to seek the right answer.

“They what about Toi? He has the same age as you. Also, he is your friend too. Why don’t you want to skate with him instead?”

“Err... that’s... I didn’t mean to dump him or dismiss him. I mean, he is also my precious friend to me. But it’s just... we are not so close, no, I mean... we rarely spend time together because of the different schedules.”

“Different schedules?”

“Yeah... since I and Toi aren’t in the same school, also Toi has some part-time jobs, I think it will be very difficult for both of us to practice together. That’s why I want Kazuki as my partner because we are in the same school and we almost have the same schedules at least. Because of that too, I feel closer to Kazuki than him. Besides, I don’t think that Toi want to do ice dance with anyone since the ice dance programs are not very him.” Said Enta tried to find the right reason to answer the question.

“Not because of... do you know what I mean?” Victor gave the code through his moving eyebrows.

“Of course not, Sir. Don’t make a joke to me. For what I did that? Please don’t ruin my friendship with my friends just because of your nonsense prejudice.” Denied Enta. Toi understood what was he meant while Kazuki frowned, digesting the intentions of Enta's words.

“OK then... I will ask Toi himself. RataToi (a pun of Ratatouille), if you have the chance to choose whatever you want, which one of the programs do you want to skate?” asked Victor to Toi while he played his name again, much to Toi’s irritation.

“Of course it’s Welcome to the Madness, Sir.” Said Toi shortly.

“Why do you want to skate Welcome to the Madness? Because there is Yurio as your coach partner?”

“Because this program is very me.”

“The thing ‘very me’ of what? The same emo punk style? The same voice? The same bad-boy vibes?”

“Kinda. Because we have many commons each other. So, I’m optimistic if I can do Yurio’s exhibition program. Right, Yurio?” Said Toi steadily while asking to Yurio then Yurio gave his thumb up to Toi.

“Ah... Is that so? Then why don’t you mind to do duet skate with one of your friends?”

“Because I don’t want to do that.”

“Why? Because you’re anti-social?” accused Victor.

“Of course not. That’s because I can’t spend my time with my friends sometimes because of our different schedules. So, I don’t think I can do ice dance with the partner. Besides, all of those duet skate programs seem not 'very me'. Welcome to the Madness at least approaching to who I am.” Excused Toi while he imitated Enta's answer before.

“Ah, you imitate that round glasses boy’s answer, RataToi. You should be creative in answering the question.”

“I don’t imitate him or what, it’s true. Also, his name is Enta, Enta Jinnai. And don’t call me RataToi!” Said Toi firmly, also told Enta’s name correctly and berated about his name being teased.

“OK then, what about you, Katsuki Sayaka?" Said Victor while teased him with calling the wrong name again, but this time played with his family name.

"Katsuki Sayaka?" Everyone questioned about his wrong calling toward Kazuki.

"Please, Sir! Don't tease me with my name. My name is Kazuki Yasaka, not Katsuki Sayaka."

“Why? Katsuki Sayaka is so cute to be your name than your current name. For me, Yasaka sounds too weird in my ears, to be honest.” Teased Victor mischievously.

“What the hell do you try to change my name as you wish? You're not even my parent!” Snapped Kazuki irritated.

"Oh, come on, Katsuki,” Victor called him stubbornly.

“Kazuki!” Corrected Kazuki irritated.

“Katsuki and Kazuki sound the same for me. Why don't you want to accept your given name from me? So, please accept this as a give for you.”

"Please, Sir! Stop doing that nonsense. It's not funny for me. And don't even try to change my name. My current name is given by my parents. So, be respectful to my parents who give me that name." Everyone only felt concerned with the poor Kazuki who was always been Victor's teasing target, especially about his name, alongside Toi’s.

"Come on... Don't be too strict to yourself. Just take it easy, OK. Besides, not only your name that sounds like my Yuuri's but your face also looks like my Yuuri's sometimes, especially your eye gaze. Such a cute, innocent but brave. That's why I like to tease you. Hehehe..." Said Victor with his signature mischievous smile. Kazuki snorted in annoyance. Toi and Enta were also annoyed when their friend was teased for the unclear reason, even Enta felt like to hit Victor if only was not prevented by Toi.

“Ehem ehem... To be honest, I don't know what kind of discussion it is because of that damn Japanese language, but from the way Mr. Nikiforov teases that poor Japanese kid also the gesture of his teasing, I bet Victor is having a crush on the young pretty boy like, you, Mr. Kazuki Yasaka, even your last name almost sounds the same like his dear fiance. Besides, you are so cute when you are angry after being teased by him. Maybe he wants to make you as the harem toy because he felt bored with his gay fiance. Ah, the same case goes to that blue-haired boy. He also wants to make your friend as the harem toy too since he always teases his name too. How poor you two, boys. You must have been molested by a pedophile like that Russian geek, huh?! Hahaha..." Mocked JJ cynically, even made everything gonna be worse.

Victor only listened with a nonchalant smile without responding to JJ’s stupid opinion. But his overly nonchalant attitude made Kazuki and Toi take it seriously and immediately stared at him. Is that real if Victor wants to try to play with them and make them toys as a boredom remover for him? They were offended by their arrogance as if they looked down on ordinary people like them.

Meanwhile, Enta was confused about what happened to his two friends since for once again the conversation was using English. Enta tried to ask Kazuki and Toi many times, but no one wanted to answer the question. Even Toi, who was asked by Enta many times, answered that he didn't know even though he knew so Enta wouldn't make it gonna worse.

"JJ! Keep your mouth! That's not worth saying like that." Reprimanded Otabek.

“Ah, who cares about it? Since the first time we are here, he likes to make us like the idiots and then meet a bunch of weird and uncool Japanese guys, and suddenly ... Voila! He teases these poor young boys who don't know anything about him. Isn't it clear that Victor is getting rid of the boredom of his life and also his fiance by teasing them? Or we just call them as the escape for Victor, huh?! Am I right, Mr. Nikiforov?” JJ's words increasingly offended anyone who heard it, especially Kazuki, Toi, and also Yurio (except Enta), but Victor just smiled ignoring the babble of the Canadian.

" Tch! JJ... I think you should reflect on yourself. Your inappropriate words should only be addressed by you. I admit that Victor likes to tease people carelessly, but at least he still has manners in teasing people, not like you who not only teases Reo, but you often insult, harass, even deliberately 'hurt' your trainee partner during practice. The act that harass your student like that is not appropriate for any coach even though you are still younger than Victor. Even Yurio who is much younger than you is still far better than you at respecting people." Defended Yuuri sarcastically.

"Ahahaha ... You also can defend them, especially your dear fiance who is still doubtful of his loyalty, huh?!" JJ teased back, antagonized.

"You're the one whose faith should be questioned. Just admit it, You often tease Reo even though you already have a fiance, even a woman one. That means you love Reo, huh?" Satirized Yuuri smirked.

"What? Me? Love him? Ahahaha... Of course not. Hell no! I'm not gay like a bunch of gays like you!" Opposed JJ arrogantly.

"HELL NO!!! WHO WANTS TO BE LOVED BY THE CANADIAN JOCK-JOKER LIKE YOU?! TCH! IT'S SO DISGUSTING, YOU KNOW?!?!" interrupted Reo angry.

"REO! CALM DOWN!" Snapped Mabu in panic.

The chaos reoccurred in all-foreign conversations in Japan. Toi and Kazuki stared blankly at the commotion, while the others who didn't involve in the unimportant chaos only watched it deadpanned. Meanwhile, Enta closed his ears because he couldn’t hear English conversation that he couldn’t understand at all.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!” Everyone was silent to hear someone shouted at them. They stared at Keppi who allegedly had the shouting voice.

“It’s not me. It’s him.” Said Keppi while he pointed at Victor who suddenly has a gloomy aura. Everyone stared at him scaredly.

But suddenly, his dark aura was gone and his face changed to be the innocent one. “I’m sorry, am I screaming too loud?” Everyone was gaped to see Victor’s sudden expression changing.

“Ah, it seems like I made you scared because of this, guys. Sorry, sorry... So, where was the question? "No one answered because their surprise wasn't gone, even Kazuki, who had argued with Victor, just stared at Victor who casually changed his mood.

“Hello, are you okay? Are you flying in the dream?” Victor shook his hand in front of Kazuki’s face.

"Eh ... err ... You ask about what program I want to, sir." Said Kazuki who still hadn't lost his confusion. Instantly, his irritation toward Victor was gone.

"Ah, you're right! So ... what's the program do you like, Ka-zu-ki? " asked Victor while he used the mimic a la Christel Takigawa as Kazuki demonstrated before.

"Err ... I have no mind about any program that will be performed. Maybe I will be placed in one of the duet skate programs. But to be honest, I thought about trying the Welcome to the Madness program. It looks so fun to skate like that. " said Kazuki, succeeded to make his friends looked at him in disbelief at the unexpected answer.

"Wow! Really? Why do you want that? " asked Victor curiously.

"Yeah ... because it's challenging and anti-mainstream for me. I mean, usually many skate show on the ice are related to some dance that is so smooth or fancy like prince/princess theme or else, but in that one, Mr. Plisetsky could do something different like that. That's why I call it so challenging. " Praised Kazuki impressed.

“Hmm... I think it makes sense than the others said so far. But are you sure you want this one? Then the consequence is you’ll be scolded by Yurio all the time.” Told Victor tried to scare Kazuki.

“No problem. If that can make me even better, why not?” everyone was amazed with Kazuki’s confidence.

“OK then, but I don’t think Yurio wants you to be his trainee. Of course, he will choose Toi instead of you because of many commons around them. Besides, I can’t find some bad boy vibe in you.” Said Victor.

“It doesn’t matter for me if Kazuki wants to get my program. Even, in my opinion, Kazuki is the best trainee during the basic practice so far, so he must be better than Toi. I think he can rock it well even if he doesn’t have a bad boy vibe as Toi has. I can polish him to be like that.” said Yurio. Toi glared at Yurio in disbelief. How could he dump him after Kazuki wanted to his program?

“Oh, that will be amazing if you two fight over Yurio’s program, huh?” Instantly Toi and Kazuki glanced at each other as if their competition had just begun.

“Then, aren't you worried if you’ve got it, then inevitably those your two friends have to do a duet skate program and inevitably they also have to adjust their schedules to practice together, right?”

“It doesn’t matter, I mean, who cares? It’s their problem, not mine. After all, it's back again from how smart they are managing time.” Said Kazuki ignorantly, much to both Toi’s and Enta’s dismay.

“Ah... I can’t believe that you’re more bold than I thought. But what if you don’t get Yurio’s program instead and you must get duet skate, which one of your partners do you want?” asked Victor.

“As I said, it doesn’t matter for me, Sir. What kind of program is no problem for me, as long as I can do it well, it doesn’t matter for me. Even if I have to partner with the adults, it doesn't matter to me too.” OK, seemed like his friends thought that Kazuki began to be arrogant because he felt he was better at ice skating considering he was more praised than the others.

“Kazuki! You should say that you want to be my partner on duet skate so we can do it together, besides we always do the activities together, huh? How about soccer club at our high school?” asked Enta.

“Please, shut up, Enta! You don’t know what happened actually. Don’t make it worse. Besides, I just want to be neutral, OK?” said Kazuki irritably.

“Huh?! Really? Want to be neutral? Defending Mr. Nikiforov is considered neutral, huh?” asked Toi sarcastically.

“What are you talking about? You're the one who avoids us too much just for your own sake with choosing solo skate by yourself, **RataToi**!” mocked Kazuki sarcastically. Toi glared at Kazuki fiercely.

“WHAT?! Damn you, **Katsuki**!” insulted Toi offended. Kazuki glared at him back fiercely too.

Instantly they competed to look into their eyes with the sharpest glare from each other. Enta who watched them only frowned.

“Wow, it seems like there is a competition to get Welcome to the Madness between them, huh?! Yurio, you are so lucky that these two want to get your program. You will have difficulty choosing which one of those trainees you want to train.” Said Victor.

“Of course, because my program is the best I ever had than yours. Your programs are sucked for them who need some thrilling challenge, huh?” Said Yurio sarcastically.

“OK OK! I admit it! Yours is the best for you. But mine is the best for me. OK, enough. Now, I want to know which one of the programs do you want to skate from the adults like you, guys?” asked Victor to Reo and Mabu.

“Of course I want some of the duet skate with my Mabu. We are inseparable, so don’t try to separate us with choosing the programs for us.” Said Reo firmly while he hugged the blushed Mabu.

“I know, I know. What I mean is which one of three programs do you prefer to perform?” asked Victor once again.

“Ah... the programs? Maybe I prefer the secret ice dance.” Answered Reo.

“Why?”

“Because it looks challenging and more sensual than Stammi Vicino. We need something more thrilling than usual.” Answered Reo.

“Why? How can you perform that program if you don't even exercise during the practice, let alone perform Secret Ice like that?” satirized Victor sarcastically.

Reo answered Victor's satire nervously. “I-It’s not all my fault. Blame that Canadian Jock-Joker for making a prank of me every day!” said Reo while he pointed at the nonchalant JJ.

“Don’t try to blame him when you also make a prank of him! You two aren’t different for me. You should be focus on your practice. Even now, you are still the worst trainee among the trainees, you know?” nagged Victor. JJ gave him smirk victoriously (once again he listened to the translation of that conversation from Minami), enough to make Reo growled.

“But, he is the one who teach-...”

“I said don’t blame the others. If I tell you honestly, you still aren't ready for skating Secret Ice Dance. You are suitable for Stammi Vicino.” Told Victor.

“Yeah... it’s OK, as long as I can be with Mabu.”

“Even you don’t deserve for Mabu. Mabu’s ability is better than you even for his flexibility. If I give advice, you should pair up with Toi or Enta who are as bad as you but at least they are much better than you.” suggested Victor.

“No! I won’t be paired up with the kids. I want Mabu as my partner.”

“Oh, maybe you are suitable for Welcome to the Madness maybe?”

“HELL NO! I DON’T WANT TO MAKE A DEAL WITH THAT EMO PUNK!” snapped Reo irritated, enough to make Yurio gave him a death glare and chuckled annoyed.

“Wow! You reject Yurio who looks like emo punk but you also look like an emo punk for me.” Said Victor sarcastically.

“What?! B-but-...”

“ **No ‘but’** , okay! How about you, Mabu-san?” asked Victor changed his attention to Mabu, much to Reo’s dismay and JJ’s mocking laughter.

“Err... I have no mind about which the programs that I like, but not Welcome to the Madness, please.” Answered Mabu.

“Why? I think you are suitable for that program. Also, you are the best trainee during the practice after Kazuki, especially your spins and flexibility.” Praised Victor.

“Yeah... but I have no strength for the jumps too many, Sir.”

“Oh, you’re right. You have anemia that makes you can’t execute many jumps, right?” asked Victor after he remembered Mabu's medical history which was recorded in his biodata.. Everyone paid their attention to Mabu, especially Toi.

“Err... yeah... kinda... but that’s not a big deal, Sir. I still can endure it. I think that’s not because of anemia only, but another thing.”

“Like what?” asked Victor.

“Like... I can’t separate without Reo. I need Reo by my side.” Answered Mabu.

“Oh really? Is he your fiance? Or your husband? Or maybe just lover?” asked Victor, tested Mabu.

“It’s too difficult to explain, Sir. Maybe let’s just say... umm... we are soulmates.” Said Mabu.

“Ah... I see... OK then. Thank you for your answer, Mabu-san.” Mabu nodded as his reply. Meanwhile, Reo held his hand tightly, didn’t want to be separated from Mabu if their program was determined.

"Alright, everybody. I've heard all of your wishes for skating the program. But once again, we will determine the program that suits you, or rather ... I'm the only one who decides it by my self." Declared Victor.

"What? Not each coach will choose each trainee?" Asked Toi.

"Nope. Because this is my show with Sara and everything is gonna be handled by me as the coach."

'As I thought, Victor would not be that easy to live up to their wishes. Maybe he will further complicate them with programs that are far from their wishes.' Muttered Yuuri in his heart.

"OK, first... I will choose the 1st skater for Duet: Stammi Vicino. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, Sir!" Answered the trainees.

Victor seemed to look at them while considering who was suitable to bring a quite romantic themed duet skate program.

"You!" Victor pointed at Kazuki. "Katsuki."

"Kazuki!" Corrected Kazuki.

"You will be the 1st skater for Stammi Vicino." Announced Victor.

"Ah, as expected. I will be chosen for it." Kazuki muttered, who wasn't too enthusiastic when he heard it.

"Yuuri, what do you think about Kazuki?" Asked Victor to Yuuri.

"Err... I think Yasaka-kun is very suitable for Stammi Vicino because so far he is the best trainee during the basic training. We just need a partner that can compensate for Yasaka-kun's ability. Just it." Said Yuuri.

"Yeah, I agree with you, Yuuri. Next, we will find the partner that suitable for you, Katsuki."

"Kazuki!" Corrected Kazuki.

Victor then skated around the trainees except Sara. For a moment he looked around their look to consider who deserved to be Kazuki's partner or 2nd skater for Stammi Vicino. The four guys minus Kazuki was nervous to know who was the one to be the 2nd Skater, but Enta was more thrilling for that. He was desperate to be Kazuki's partner like his fantasy before.

"You!" Victor pointed at Enta.

"Eh? Me? Will I be Kazuki's partner?" Asked Enta felt excited when Victor pointed at Enta. Kazuki and Toi were amazed at Enta. Finally, one more step for Enta to be Kazuki's partner for Stammi Vicino and they could touch him and dance together with him as he wished.

To be honest for Enta, his love for Kazuki still wasn't gone even though he decided to be only Kazuki's best friend, alongside Toi.

Victor smiled meaningfully.

"Hentai (pervert), you'll skate Welcome to the Madness!"

"Toi, you'll skate Stammi Vicino!"

Enta and Toi blinked for a moment while listening to Victor's decision.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouted Toi and Enta together shocked.

"How can you do this to me?! It's not my style! Switch it!" Complained Toi.

"DAMN IT! Even you call my name wrong!" Complained Enta.

"Really? Isn't your name Hentai, huh?" Asked Victor innocently.

"OF COURSE NOT, RUSSIAN MOLESTER! MY NAME IS ENTA! E-N-T-A! NOT HENTAI! YOU ARE HENTAI, BASTARD!" Shouted Enta angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I will repeat it correctly." Said Victor while he cleared his throat to repeat his said.

"NG? Again???" Mumbled Minami astonished.

"Ehem... Ehem... So, this is how I'm assigning them." Said Victor for once more.

"Toi, you'll skate **Stammi Vicino**!"

"Enta, you'll skate **Welcome to the Madness**!"

"SERIOUSLY?!?!" Shouted Toi and Enta together but not as loud as before.

"I thought you pointed at me to choose me as Kazuki's partner, but why do you choose Toi instead?! You trick me!"

"You have to do the opposite of what people expected, how else will you surprise them. That's my motto." Explained Victor.

'As I expected, he will say that like he did three years ago.' Muttered Yuuri.

"OK, Victor! Enough to said! I know you like to make a surprise for everyone with something so unexpected like you did all that time until now. And I know you'll place Toi in duet skate with somebody. But what I can't accept is why do you place that geeky boy to my program, huh? He even doesn't have some bad guy vibe for my program, damn it! You didn't even give me the chance to choose the right trainee for my program, even though there are still two more people who are suitable for it! Why should it be him?!" Said Yurio.

"Calm down, Yurio. I have my reasons. Listen to me carefully" Victor then explained his thought to Toi and Enta.

"For Toi, I know that you have many commons with Yurio even both of you have the same voice actor. But I don't want there is the 2nd Yurio in here because Yurio's program will not be so exciting and fun to watch if you do it." Toi only gaped in disbelief with that irritating reason. Just because he had many similarities with Yurio then he wasn't allowed to perform Yurio's?

"Besides, during the basic practice, you are the slow learner, I mean, your development is so slow like a turtle. Even you can't execute the techniques well because you are so easy to feel tired even though you're still young. If you are being like that then you will look like an old man. Welcome to the Madness is too energetic and too wild for you who look so weak during the practice." Scolded Victor.

"That's why I will do my best for Welcome to the Madness, Sir. I will fix my flaws during the previous practice." Defended Toi stubbornly.

"And that's why I place you in Stammi Vicino alongside Katsuki then prove me if you can perform it well. Maybe if you can do that, one day you can perform Welcome to the Madness. As a note, if I come back again to make the show again next year. So, this year you only can perform Stammi Vicino. This is fix decision." Decided Victor.

"Besides, when you are taught by Yurio, Yurio seemed so soft and kind to you, not as stern as him usually. I worry if one day if he will act so subjectively toward you while he acts otherwise toward the people beside you just because you and he have many similarities. It's not professional coach, you know?" Said Victor while he glared at Yurio who seemed to realize that Victor satirized him. Meanwhile Toi only silent in disappointment.

"For Enta, your problem during the practice is you depend on your friends too much. You feel that your life is blank without your friends around you."

"Hey! That's not fair, Sir. Your reason to place me in that program doesn't make sense. Do you think the problem of me is only depending on my friends? Is that wrong to do it with my friends while Keppi invites three of us to join that practice? And how about my skills during training? Isn't that become the reason for you to place me to some programs?" Asked Enta couldn't accept the decision.

"Ah... About your skills, even though you are as sucked as Toi, but I admit it, at least you have a lot of stamina that makes you can execute almost all of the elements better than Toi that means you are so potential to be the best ice skater when you can do it solo. It's a pity if you perform Stammi Vicino. With Welcome to the Madness, all your potential can come out well." Explained Victor.

"But Kazuki is more awesome than me. Why not just Kazuki who was put on Welcome to the Madness if it was about which skill was the best? I'm sucked with this!"

"Because I'm the one who decides it, so you don't need to know much about my choice." Said Victor.

"Oh yeah, besides, you're the only one who can't speak English among these trainees. I don't want to teach anyone who can't understand English at all, especially if it will be very troublesome for one of your friends to translate the meaning of my words which sometimes speak English if you are at Stammi Vicino."

"Therefore, I put you on Yurio's program so that you would not disturb your friends who were focused on listening to me. Coincidentally Yurio can speak Japanese and English. You can ask him to teach English, and some Russian if you want." Enta was even more annoyed for the reasons that made him even more cornered and even offended about his weaknesses.

"HELL NO! I'M NOT BE PAID FOR TEACHING THAT BOY SOME ENGLISH! IF YOU WANT HIM UNDERSTAND ENGLISH JUST DO IT BY YOUR SELF! But don't bring him to my program just because of it. Besides, he is so far from my criteria." Rejected Yurio annoyedly.

"Oh, come on, Yurio. Why do you reject Enta while you accept Kazuki whereas both of them don't have bad-boy vibe as Toi has? Then why don't you try to polish him to be like an emo punk for Welcome to the Madness like you would do that to Kazuki? That's not fair for him, huh?" Suggested Victor.

"Enough, Mr. Nikiforov! Based on the reasons you told to us, I think that you are too subjective in determining the programs for us. You choose Kazuki and me just because of favoritism, or maybe actually you choose us so you can tease our names like shits, huh?!" Said Toi sarcastically. Kazuki stared at him in disbelief.

"Hmm... Kinda... But that's not the main reason." Answered Victor.

"Then what's your main reason, Sir?" Asked Toi.

"It's a secret." Answered Victor while he winked and put his index finger on his lips.

"Oh, I'm done with this shit, Sir! You just determine this just for your interest! What are you doing isn't fair! You just consider me as a garbage among my friends!" Complained Enta.

"He is right! That's too unfair to decide like that! You're just looking for an excuse to protect yourself. You always act on your terms without thinking about the others." Complained Toi annoyed.

"Ok if you think of me like that. Then if may I ask again, why do you two don't want to accept my choice program for you?" Asked Victor firmly.

"BECAUSE THIS ISN'T MY STYLE!" Answered Toi and Enta compactly. Everyone gasped in awe.

"Just it?" Victor.

"YES! JUST IT! DON'T ASK ME ANYMORE!" Shouted Toi and Enta.

"OK...." Victor held his chin to think about what was the best option to solve this problem. His eyes stared into Kazuki who was quite during his friends protest. "Katsuki."

"Kazuki!" Corrected Kazuki.

"I give you the right to choose one of your friends to be your partner in Stammi Vicino." Commanded Victor.

"What? M-me?" Asked Kazuki.

"Yes! You are! Why not?"

"Wait a second! Why it must be me? Isn't Mr. Nikiforov decided everything for us? Why must I choose for this?"

"Because both of your friends didn't accept my decision. You have know it, right? So that's why as a friend who has been chosen for Stammi Vicino, I ask you to choose which one of your friends you prefer to be your partner in Stammi Vicino.

"But I said that it was up to you. I have no matter about my partner."

"Because of that, I give you the right to choose your partner. You said that it was up to me. Now I say, it's up to you. Choose one of your friends whom you want to be your partner." Said Victor.

"But both of them are so important to me. I can't choose one of them because I don't want them to be feel ignored by me. Why don't we skate Stammi Vicino as the trio?" Plead Kazuki.

"Don't be kidding. You think we train you just for trio skate, huh?" Snapped Victor sharply. Kazuki was shocked to see Victor's sudden changed expression, so did everyone around them.

"Besides, do you think both of your friends will be ignored, I mean, Toi will be knocked out if you don't choose him? He is the one who rejected Stammi Vicino, automatically he doesn't want to skate with you while your other friend whom I rejected exactly wants to skate with you. Also, you said that your friends are so important to you, including Toi, right? But Toi thinks the same as you? I don't think so. The proof is that he refuses to be your partner for Stammi Vicino, it means he has considered you unimportant." Mocked Victor cynically. Kazuki did not say anymore because he was confused and doubtful.

"What the hell did you say, Sir? I rejected it not because I don't consider him important or else. I said that I rejected it because Stammi Vicino isn't my style and also I have different schedules with him which will affect our practice." Said Toi.

"And that's your reason." Snapped Victor. Toi growled irritably. He couldn't react anymore.

"OK, Katsuki. Everything is in your hands. Whatever is there for now all depends on you. So, there is no intervention from anyone, including from your friends even from myself."

"You have two choices now. Which of your friends do you want to be your partner at Stammi Vicino? Toi Kuji whom I recommended for you? Or your another friend who forced wanting to be your partner, Hentai Jannai- (don't be pervert)..."

"ENTA JINNAI!" Corrected Enta angry.

"Enta Jinnai." Victor corrected Enta's name quickly. "Make your choice, right now!"

Kazuki was immediately convinced by Toi and Enta. They even begged Kazuki to be free from choices they did not like.

"Kazuki, please choose me. I can't afford if I practice Plisetsky's program. His program is too emo for me. Toi is more suitable in the program than me." Pleaded Enta desperately.

"He is right. Don't you feel sorry for him, huh?! Besides, I don't think I can do it well in Stammi Vicino. I'm not that soft-kind person type like that. Please, choose him, not me." Convinced Toi desperately too.

Kazuki was confused. Who was one of his friends that should be chosen? The one from Victor Nikiforov's recommendation, Toi Kuji? Or Enta Jinnai, even Toi self wanted him to choose Enta?

Meanwhile, Reo and Mabu made a bet about who was the person whom Kazuki chose. Reo bet that Kazuki would choose Enta while Mabu bet that Kazuki would choose Toi.

"Usually in many cases, there are two parties who fight for being chosen by someone, which means there will win and lose. But in this, there will win-win and lose-lose. If Katsuki chooses Enta, then you two win. But if Katsuki chooses Toi, then you two lose. Because what? Because this is the battle between Toi & Enta vs me, or to be the truth is Toi & Enta vs Katsuki self, that means the big boss is Katsuki." Blabbered Victor.

"SHUT UP! YOU ANNOY US!" Shouted Toi and Enta together. They continued to convince Kazuki to choose Enta continuously.

"Katsuki, don't tend to obey your friends just because you feel pity toward your friends. Just follow your conscience!" Convinced Victor.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, OLD GEEZER! DO YOU THINK YOUR RECOMMENDATION IS FROM KAZUKI'S OWN PREFERENCE, HUH?! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT HIM!" Shouted Toi and Enta angrily.

"Wow! Really? Is it not vice versa, by the way?" Asked Victor nonchalantly.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, DAMN IT!" Shouted Toi and Enta. Their face looked like the lion that was disturbed by the blabbered crow.

"Oops! Sorry..." Said Victor, acted like a dumbass. Meanwhile, everyone who watched them only felt pity for the trio.

"Ah, I know what will Kazuki choose. My guess is Kazuki won't choose anybody. Instead, he will choose Welcome to the Madness and then let the other two skate Stammi Vicino, right?" Said JJ gave his opinion after he listened to the translation of Victor's said from Minami.

"Oh no no no. I won't let it happened. Katsuki is my precious gold child and I never let him be taught by anyone especially Yurio because his purity will be 'tainted' by Yurio. Besides... at the glance, he looks like Yuuri sometimes, especially if his hair is combed neatly like Yuuri when he skates. I bet he will look as amazing as Yuuri on the ice. Am I right, Katsuki?"

"Kazuki!" Corrected Kazuki. He was back to correct his name after he forgot to do that because of his hesitation.

"So, you only have two choices. Toi or Enta? No more choice like choosing Welcome to the Madness. You have to choose your partner only since I choose you for Stammi Vicino. Choose one of your friends you like, based on your heart word, not on your friends' force or even mine." Convinced Victor.

"Besides, if in the end, Katsuki prefers my recommendation over your wishes, then the person who has the right to be blamed is Katsuki, not me. After all, I have given Kazuki the right to choose his partner." Said Victor toward Toi and Enta.

"Kazuki, please... Choose me... I can't do Welcome to the Madness, even face Mr. Plisetsky who looks like Toi. One Toi is enough for, not two, please..." Pleaded Enta, more desperate. Kazuki looked at him pathetically.

"Please, Kazuki... I also can't do Stammi Vicino. Please... Choose Enta as your partner, not me..." Pleaded Toi. Kazuki glared at Toi, a little bit angry and annoyed.

Kazuki was confused about his situation. What was the choice should he chose? Their friends' wants? Or Victor's choice for him? Should he follow their friends because of their solidarity? Or should he follow Victor as his coach?

In the middle of his confusion and frustration, Kazuki stared at Victor who looked at him intensely. For a moment, their eyes looked at each other. Victor's icy blue eyes looked at Kazuki's magenta eyes as if he tried to hypnotize him, fiercely, but not too intimidating. After then Victor nodded, instantly Kazuki understood what Victor asked to him like they did some telepathy.

"Alright! I have decided on my choice already!" Declared Kazuki. Instantly, Toi and Enta stopped to plead him and listened to him, and so did everyone around them, especially Victor.

"I have decided who will be my partner for Stammi Vicino." Said Kazuki to Victor.

"Go on!" Commanded Victor.

For a while, he sighed for a moment to calm his mind.

“My closest friend so far has been Enta. I have spent all my time with him because he is always with me every day. If I need something or just talking about my problem, I usually do it to Enta.” Toi and Enta nodded as an agreement while their eyes were focused on him.

“So that’s why...” Kazuki’s statement was depending. Everyone waited for his answer.

“...I choose Toi as my partner for Stammi Vicino.” Answered Kazuki steadily.

Both Toi and Enta exhaled in relief. Yeah... just for temporary time... before then they realized about Kazuki’s last sentence.

Huh?

Huh?

“HUUUUUUUHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!” Toi and Enta glared at Kazuki in disbelief.

“Kazuki! You’ve talked about me spend my time with you. I thought you finally choose me as your partner. But in the end, why did you choose Toi instead, huh?!” asked Enta.

“Hey! What happened to you? You didn't speak wrongly, huh?!” asked Toi.

“Of course not! I said the truth about my decision. I choose Toi as my partner. Then what’s wrong with that?!” said Kazuki nonchalantly.

“Are you crazy?! So you choose to follow Victor’s choice than ours?!” asked Toi annoyedly.

“Kazuki! You did it because you were threatened by Victor’s intimidating gaze to you?! If it was, don’t worry, we will defend you. You just need to choose me, like based on your conscience.” Said Enta.

“What are you talking about?! I choose Toi based on my conscience. Besides, Victor didn’t force me to choose his choice. He instead gave me the freedom to determine my own choice to pair with whom. You guys have been forcing me to choose your choices!” snapped Kazuki annoyedly. Everyone included Toi and Enta looked at him in awe.

“But you said that you spend all of your time with me, but why Toi?”

“Yeah! It’s true. I've already spent my time with you, so that's why in turn I choose Toi as my partner because I want to spend my time for Toi. And I said I have spent my time with you all the time but didn’t choose you because... err...”

“Because you're bored with me, right?” continued Enta. Kazuki was silent for a while.

“Ah, as expected. You should have told us honestly.” Said Enta limply.

“Actually, that's not because I’m bored with you, Enta. More precisely, I feel that the three of us are friends. but why is it only Enta who is closer to me? Meanwhile, Toi, although my best friend too, but we feel too far away? Then I realized that my time with Toi alone is still lacking. Especially when I was with him only when there were three of us.” Told Kazuki honestly.

“Tch! You have too many reasons, Kazuki! Why do you always avoid Enta, huh?! He is your closest friend, your Golden Duo partner!” said Toi cynically.

“AND YOU TOO! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS AVOID ME, HUH?! YOU ARE THE PART OF GOLDEN TRIO, AND THERE IS NO GOLDEN DUO ANYMORE, IDIOT!” Shouted Kazuki right in front of Toi, more offending. Toi didn’t believe if Kazuki also could cursed at him. Everyone was gasped in surprise, even Victor who suddenly watched the ‘teen drama’ in front of him.

“Why do you always avoid me even though we are being together as friends again? Do you still angry at me or disappointed toward me after what I’d done to you, huh?” asked Kazuki sadly. Toi was confused about how to answer him.

“T- that’s not what you think, Kazuki. I didn’t mean to despise your or what. I’m just... I don’t want to ruin our friendship with Enta just because one of us the trio is jealous of something... again... Overall, I talk about the justice for our friendship.”

“And I also talk about the justice for our friendship too, Toi!” snapped Kazuki, succeeded to make Toi silent again.

“Even though we the three are the friends, but you tend to side for Enta than me just because you feel pity for him. Enta has been adult, Toi. You don’t need to feel pity toward him. I’m the one who should be pitied than him.” Said Kazuki desperately, but some of his words sounded a little bit offended to Enta.

“I admit that sometimes I act like a little kid. But... I just... can’t be as strong as you did. I’m so pathetic related to endurance. I’m so childish and can’t think like an adult man like you, like everyone. So that’s why I need you so much because when I close to you, I can feel better as myself. I don’t need to hate myself.” Confided Kazuki honestly. Everyone was amazed by Kazuki’s confession to Toi.

“Kazuki...” muttered Toi.

“Besides... I missed you so much for three years and waiting for you like that was not easy, you know?”

“Kazuki...”

“After you came back, we still don’t have some quality time between the two of us only, even I realized that I still don’t know much about you. So, in this skate show, I want to dance with you, to know more about you through practice together.” Kazuki held the speechless Toi’s hands tightly.

“Please... just for once, please... let me choose you as my partner, so I can spend my time with you, only the two of us. So, I can let go of my longing for you.”

“B-but you don’t need to do that. You can spend your time with me in another place but not in here.”

“Where? When? Even you often reply to my chat that you were busy during I invite you to hang out together with two of us.” Berated Kazuki.

“Because it was true that I was busy. You already know that I have two part-time jobs.”

“And that’s why I want to spend my time with you through Stammi Vicino. I choose you as my partner so I can spend my time with you.”

“B-but-...”

“No ‘but’! This is my final decision. From now on, I choose you as my partner for Stammi Vicino and this is based on my conscience, not coercion from both Victor and you two. Didn't I already get the right to choose a partner from Victor himself, huh!?” Said Kazuki steadily.

Everyone watched them and bemused like they watched the teens soap opera. Meanwhile, Victor watched them amusedly.

“Tch! Whatever... you win...” Toi reluctantly accepted his ‘loss’ against Kazuki and took back his hands from Kazuki’s grip. Next, Kazuki looked at Enta who looked like a desperate boy who was also reluctant to accept his ‘loss’ for skating with Kazuki.

“Enta, I’m so sorry for not choosing you as my partner. But that’s not because I hate you, dismiss you, or whatever you think about me. I just... need to choose it by my self. I can’t fulfill whatever you want forever include to be with you. At least let me be with Toi only just for once. Besides, You have to spend your time with Toi at your home, right? Of course, you have known more about him than I know about him.” said Kazuki.

“But he just stays at my home for a temporary time until he gets his own living place, you know? Outside that, we are so busy and can’t spend our time together besides only three of us.” Quibbled Enta.

“That’s why please, let me borrow Toi from you just for once. You have stayed with Toi at your home, so I’ll practice with Toi on the rink. That’s a fair deal, huh? We can share Toi together. That’s the Golden Trio’s essential, huh?”

“Kazuki...” said Enta limply.

“Besides... Welcome to the Madness is so cool for you. You can show your other side self that you don’t show for us before. I believe you can do that, Enta. Trust me!” Convinced Kazuki.

“Kazuki... you don’t help it...” complained Enta.

“Trust me, Enta. You can. Just don’t think that your coach is scary. Think that your coach will do his best to make you the best. Just do positive thinking, Enta.”

“It doesn’t help it too...” complained Enta desperately.

“I believe you can endure it. Besides, we still can spend our time together outside our practice, huh? We can play soccer again at the weekend sometimes, three of us. Also, we still can spend our time together at school, right? So, please let me temporarily practice with Toi.” Enta stared at Kazuki reluctantly. He couldn’t accept Kazuki’s stubbornness for his decision but he couldn’t compel him too since Kazuki would do anything for his sake. Overall, Kazuki had the right from Victor to choose his partner so both Enta and Toi couldn’t do anything to change Kazuki’s mind.

“That's all I can say to them.” Reported Kazuki to Victor.

“Thank you, Katsuki.”

“Kazuki!”

“You’ve done to make your choice. Congrats for you.”

“Merci,” said Kazuki half-heartedly, with the gesture like an aristocrat with swinging his hand and put the hand on his chest and bowed, same with what Toi done before.

"What ?! Why did you look at me gloomy? Don't blame me! Blame your friend, Katsuki, for choosing his partner. I have no longer decide it anymore. " Said Victor innocently toward Toi and Enta, made Toi and Enta had more bad-mood. Meanwhile, Mabu raised his hand to Reo, demanded his promise of winning the bet. Reo just smiled wryly at his defeat and told him he would keep it after the practice was over.

“Wow! In the end, that boy named Kazuki uses his right as Victor’s golden child and chooses his golden dad’s recommendation, huh?! Perfect!” commented JJ smirked.

“But that doesn’t mean he is happy with his decision, JJ. He is just forced by Victor to do that. Even I feel sorry for Kazuki because he is stuck between Victor’s interests and his own friends’ interests. Don’t you think is it fault if he tries to choose his partner by himself even though incidentally according to Victor's recommendation?” said Minami.

“I don’t know, but who cares. I just want this shit ‘drama’ that ‘directed’ by that old jerk to the end. That’s it.” Said JJ sullen.

"OK, then. It's the final decision. So, Toi and Katsuki will skate Stammi Vicino as the partners while Enta will skate Welcome to the Madness for the upcoming December show. That means, Reo and Mabu automatically will skate 'The Secret Ice Dance'. So, congratulation to you two, Reo and Mabu. Finally, your wishes come true." Announced Victor. Reo and Mabu hugged each other cheerfully as they didn't apart.

"Now, it's time for me to choose the coaches for you. Start from Toi and Katsuki." Said Victor.

"Kazuki!" Corrected Kazuki.

"I and Yuuri will be your coaches for Stammi Vicino." Announced Victor.

"Ah, as we expected." Mumbled Toi and Kazuki. They would feel like a hell with the ridiculous old couple.

"Yurio will be your coach, of course, since Welcome to the Madness is his own." Announced Victor to Enta.

"What the hell~~~" Said Enta desperately while Yurio only chuckled annoyedly.

"And the last but not least, Reo and Mabu will be coached by..." Reo and Mabu held their hands, hoped that Victor and Yuuri would coach them also since Secret Ice Dance is owned by Victor and Yuuri.

"JJ and Otabek." Announced Victor steadily.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLLL?!?!?!" Shouted Reo shocked. Mabu only silent.

"Wait a second! How could you choose those two dumbass skaters who didn't do anything toward that program, especially that Canadian Jock-Joker?! Do you think they are also gays who will coach us to that program?" Asked Reo.

"As I said, they are my co-coaches as the additional for helping me coach all of you. That’s why you called them as my maids because they are so useful to substitute me in other program. How can I coach my two programs at the time for the different people?” It will cost much time to finish our practice, you know? Also, coaching our romantic program for duet skate doesn't make them as gays. After all, they had performed duet skate before I asked them to skate Secret Ice Dance for you but first I must coach them that program before I make them as the coaches for you practice Secret Ice Dance." Explained Victor.

"Ehem... Sir, actually we performed duet skate last year just for the mere ice skating show only without purpose, even it wasn't romantic-vibe program like that." Corrected Otabek after Minami translated Victor's said.

"Then why don't they coach Stammi Vicino for these two teens instead of Secret Ice Dance? Stammi Vicino had been shown a long time ago so they should coach the already shown program!" Reo was still unsatisfied with the reason.

“Because Stammi Vicino is my connection with Yuuri exclusively, so no one has to coach Stammi Vicino besides me and Yuri. That’s it! Also, it wouldn’t be fun if JJ and Otabek coach Stammi Vicino. They must try to coach the unshown program from me. That’s challenging, huh?” JJ and Otabek snorted annoyed at Victor's annoying reason as if they were involved in the predicament from Victor (after they heard Minami’s translation).

“But, this is unfair!” shouted Reo.

“This is fair, damn it! You should feel what RataToi and Hentai feel for can’t get what they want. At least you’ve got Secret Ice Dance with Mabu as you wish. That means, you should get the consequence to be coach by someone you hate since I had coached them Secret Ice Dance first before I asked them to coach it for the amateurs like you. So, don’t protest and act like a spoiled brat!” Shouted Victor, begun to angry. Everyone once again was shocked to see him mad (like he did to Kazuki before), even Toi and Enta who wanted to protest about their names finally changed their mind for not making it worse.

Victor walked to Reo and pushed his forehead with his index finger as he treated him like an idiot.

“Besides, among five of you, only you who is the worst trainee on this rink, not because you have lack of skating skill during practice but because you don’t learn any skating element seriously. Instead, you had busied to berated JJ as your coach partner.

“My suggestion, you don’t have to care what JJ says to you. Because what? Because he is a brat and as the note, I hate him too honestly because he is a big mouth guy who only cares about his JJ Style which annoys me so much. If you want to win against him, beat him, prove to him that you can do better than him. Without it, you are as worst as JJ. Take that!” nagged Victor sternly while he pushed speechless Reo’s chest with his finger this time.

“Mabu-san, do you have any problem when Otabek becomes your coach for your program even though it’s not his?” asked Victor to Mabu. He finally calmed down after berating Reo.

“No, Sir! I’m fine with him and even Leroy-san. I trust them for coaching us even though not their program.” Said Mabu steadily.

"Mabu! Why do you defend him? You should defend me instead." Complained Reo.

"Shut up, Reo! You've talked too much!" snapped Mabu uncomfortably.

"Besides, Nikiforov-san is right. He berated you because you don't respect him earlier during the practice. Even you busied to make a deal with Leroy-san. What don't you try to forgive him apologize to him at least? Your problem is done with this. That's easy, huh?!" Nagged Mabu sullen.

"How can you say that? How is the one who starts this!" Said Reo, didn't want to lose for arguing with Mabu.

"Then forgive him! And prove that you can!" Said Mabu steadily.

"Mabu! You don't feel what I feel. What if you are in my position right now?!"

"I will still accept him whatever the bad circumstance we endured. At least we need to be grateful because we still can get the program we want and we can still pair up together. As you can see, some of these boys can't the program they wanted. Don't you sympathize with them who aren't lucky like us? What if we are split apart? At least be respectful to Nikiforov-san's decision." Reo only could cry frustrated with Mabu's attitude change after he was sided to the Russian more than him.

"Ah, finally you realized it now, Reo-san. Thanks for helping me explain to your boyfriend, Mabu-san."

"Merci..." said Mabu while he did the pose which was the same with Toi and Kazuki before.

Toi and Enta whispered to each other behind Kazuki so as not to be heard by him.

"Gosh, even Mabu-san had been brainwashed by that Russian molester after Kazuki. It's too scary if he has some powerful power to hypnotize Kazuki and Mabu-san." Whispered Enta, prejudiced about Victor.

"I know that, maybe because Kazuki and Mabu-san are considered as the best by him while the rest like we and Reo-san are otherwise, automatically they defend him and berate to us instead." Toi gave his opinion.

"You're right, one compliment can change someone's personality." Concluded Enta.

“OK, it’s my final decision. Among the five, only two who are satisfied with my decision while the rests need to struggle by yourselves.” Said Victor with a guiltless face. All the five except Kazuki and Mabu glared at him annoyedly.

“Hey, Victor!” Victor turned his head toward Minami who called him.

“How about me? You forget about me. What should I do for the upcoming show?” asked Minami.

“Sir!” Victor turned to Reo, who was pointing at the smiled Sara. “You also forget about her.”

“Ah, sorry for my bad short memory. For Minami, you have the job to coach Sara as the host for her show.” Commanded Victor.

“Gotcha! I will do my best.” Said Minami excited.

“Ah, since this is a crossover between Yuri on Ice and Sarazanmai which becomes Sarazanmai!!! On Ice, it won’t be fun if only Sara who is the host for her show. Minami, you will be a co-host with her as the representative of Yuri!!! on Ice.”

“What?! Is that so? Is it okay for me to do that?” asked Minami doubtfully.

“Of course it’s okay, Minami-san. Don’t worry, we can get along during the show later, dish.” Said Sara sincerely.

“Ah, OK, thanks for that and it’s my honor for me.”

“Also, it won’t be fun if only Sara-chan who will perform solo skate. You also need to be Sara’s partner for ice dance in the show opening.” Said Victor.

“WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY, KERO?!” This time, it was Keppi who shouted in disbelief.

“How can you do that when I’m the real Sara partner, kero?! I suppose to be one who skates with Sara, kero. I won’t let any man dance or partner with my Sara!” said Keppi threatened Victor while he brought his face closer to Victor.

“Calm down, Prince Keppi. You don’t have to be jealous of my fellow skater. It’s only for the show, OK. Don’t worry about that, She won’t be stolen by him.” Convinced Victor while he pull Keppi fro his face.

“But I can’t accept it yet, kero. I have already practiced ice-skating with you guys so that one day I can dance on the ice with Sara someday for the show, kero. But why in the end you dump me and let Sara dance with that parrot-haired guy, kero?! Why, kero?!?!?!” complained Keppi desperately.

“Come on, Keppi. Don’t be such a spoiled kid. You have offered me a crossover show with Sara and you have allowed me to coach your friends but we didn't get part of the plot to perform on her show. It would be very unfair if only Sarazanmai characters would appear on Sara's show. There must be at least one person who appeared on your show as a performer just for once. Didn't we make a deal for that, huh?”

“Yeah, I know, kero. But-...”

“No ‘but’, kero. Just trust me to handle its show by myself. Also, you can’t skate with Sara with your current form. At least you have to be a real human-like us to be with Sara. So far, you can only change yourself to be the human-size Kappa but it doesn’t make you like a human.” Said Victor honestly while he imitated Keppi’s verbal tic.

“B-but-...”

“It’s OK, Prince-Sama.”Keppi turned to Sara who looked like she accepted Victor’s decision.

“Overall, this is the collaboration between our show with theirs, dish. They accepted our offer to work together on this project, dish. So, let Nikiforov-san handle this for the succession of our show one day, dish. Even I don’t mind if I have to partner with Minami-san, dish.” Said Sara sincerely.

“But, it has to be a matter for me, kero. Hiks~ I can’t see my love dance with another man while I watch you behind, kero. Hiks~” Keppi cried.

“Pat! Pat! It’s OK, Prince Keppi. Calm down... just let her be with Minami for the show.” Victor patted the crying Keppi like he patted the baby.

“Yuuri. Can you handle him for me? Please, give your love for this squishy kappa. I feel sorry for him.” Victor brought Keppi like a baby to the reluctant Yuuri. He patted Keppi who was still crying while he called Sara’s name.

‘Why do I have to do this silly thing? Even he doesn't look like Kappa, instead, it looks like platypus.’ Mumbled Yuuri complained with a disgusted look on his face. Everyone pitied at him when he had to act as a 'mother' to Keppi.

“OK, everyone. Since there isn’t a question about the show or else, I will close this meeting for today. About the practice schedules, each of your coach(es) will provide their schedule via chat on your smartphone. So, don’t skip your practice or come too late, or you will get the consequences for your bad attitudes. So, see you the next day and don’t miss it!” said Victor then he left a pool of people without cared for the dismay of some of them.

Yeah... it would be the hell for them until the show begun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for update it for a long time. This fanfiction is still in the time setting of 2019.
> 
> Overall, happy reading and give me some suggestions, except for the plot because I had already made the plot until the end so I can't change the plot as you wish. So, enjoy yourself.


End file.
